Kakashi's way
by Wolfisis
Summary: Kakashi becomes an orphan so early in life but he is taken in by the Haruno's becoming their son, as he grows up with Sakura believing that she is his sister conflict arises in the house. I hope you all enjoy sorry for the crappy summary rated M for later chapters of lemons violence and angst. This story is a gradual incline of love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto...but you now what if I did I would so have most of it censored.

I hope you all like this new story about Kakashi and Sakura...I hope its just as good as my other story if not better. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome.

chapter one

Hatake Sakumo was looking down at his two-week old son trying to come up with a way to take care of him, his wife the mother of his son had passed away from giving birth leaving him and their child behind. He sighed loudly at his thoughts not really knowing what he should call his son they never got to pick a name for him, one of the maids had come in to feed the bundle of joy his bottle.

"Hello little Hatake so hungry today aren't you?" The maid cooed at the boy who blinked at her and sighed in satisfaction at his full belly.

Sakumo looked at the maid an idea sprung to mind a sweet smile thrown on his pale face, his almost sad eyes looked normal for a moment as he spoke to the woman.

"What would you name my son miss?" Sakumo asked quietly as to not wake his now sleeping son.

"Sir?"She looked to him confused about the question.

"What would you name my son if he were yours?" Sakumo repeated with a bit of annoyance in his tone at having to repeat his words.

"Oh-well I would name him something that he is, such as he has your eyes and hair but he's lengthy almost like a scarecrow. So I would call him Kakashi for his length and hight, what do you think sir is that a good name for him?" The maid offered the name with a smile and a pink blush on her barley tan face.

Sakumo Nodded his head smiled a agreeing smile and walked to the phone that was on the counter, he dialed a number and waiting for the person to pick up the other line.

"Doctor Tsunade's office how may I help you?" the women on the other line said in a rehearsed sweet tone.

"This is Sakumo please tell doctor Tsunade that I have a name for my son and wish for her to come here with his birth certificate, so I can tell it to her and to start him on his check ups." Sakumo said to the women over the phone with a tired voice and a big sigh he hung up the phone after he heard an ok.

The maid took Kakashi to his crib lying him down in the bed placing a dark blue blanket over his body to keep him warm, she slowly backed away as she went to walk out of the room she was stopped by a clearing of a throat.

"Yes sir is there anything else I can do for you or the little one?" The maid asked quietly trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

"Tell me your name please?" Sakumo whispered trying to relax beside his son who he had hardly left in those two weeks.

"My name sir?" She asked him not knowing why he would ask this of her.

"Yes your name, what is it if you don't mind me asking?" he said looking to her with a soft smile.

"Mebuki Haruno sir." Mebuki bowed her head and went to walk out but once again was stopped by the clearing of Sakumos throat.

"Yes sir is there anything else?" She looked to him confused once more why was he not letting her go?

"Are you a mother miss Haruno?" Sakumo asked in a sad tone of voice.

"Not yet sir but my husband and I wish to start a family soon, why do you ask sir?" She cocked her head to the left in confusion a frown on her tan face.

"Just take care of yourself miss Haruno I would hate for this to happen to your husband to." He told her calmly raising his hand to dismiss her from the room, she calmly walked out of the room and shut the door softly.

Two days later Kakashi had his first check up and was deemed very healthy, Sakumo on the other hand was given stricked orders to see someone for his depression. He was a bit upset that he would have to leave his child for a few hours a day to do so, but knew it was for the best not only for him but for Kakashi too. This lead up to him asking miss Haruno to watch Kakashi for him two days a week for a few hours during the day, miss Haruno simply smiled and told him she would love to.

On the first appointment day he left five minutes later than he should have for all because he wouldn't leave the baby alone, miss Haruno had to shove her out of the nursery and yell to him to go already before he even left. The time he was gone Mebuki would feed and clean Kakashi taking time to sing to him all the songs she knew, he took his nap and when he woke up he would repeat the same thing over again. That was until his father came home and wouldn't leave the poor child alone, miss Haruno at this point knew something wasn't right with him he was more upset than normal.

"Sir is there something wrong?" She asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! Now get out." He yelled at her she had jumped back a bit in fear at his angry tone.

"Sir please, you're not acting like yourself right now are you ok to be around Kakashi?" She asked gently trying not to piss him off for fear of losing her job.

He snapped turning to her and slapping her face anger filled his eyes hatred was there along with something she couldn't make out, she was holding her cheek as she back away but then stopped.

"I want to know whats wrong please Sakumo tell me whats the matter?" She cried out trying to each him.

"Everything's wrong I just lost the love of my life to my son, I fear I may actually kill him because he was born she is gone I actually hate my son. Why can't I love him? I look at him all the time I take care of him I'm raising him why is it that I can't love him?" Sakumo yelled out waking up his sleeping son Kakashi just lay there hearing his father yell, Sakumo started to whimper and sobbed himself into a ball on the floor.

Mebuki kneeled down next to him her cheek hurt badly from his slap across the face but she knew he didn't mean it, he was a good man and she had worked with him and his wife for a few years now. She picked his head up placing it onto her lap she gently stroked his hair and whispered that everything would be fine over time, she hushed him to sleep on her lap they sat there for an hour or so until Kakashi started to cry about his hunger. Mebuki's hand stopped stroking the mans head he must have felt this and woke up, he stretched his hands above his head releasing some stress in his shoulders. Looking around to see where he was he spotted Mebuki feeding Kakashi, that's when the memory hit him he slapped the very women he asked for help with his son.

"Mebuki I'm so sorry for hurting you is your face ok does it hurt? Do you need anything? Can I do something for you to make you feel better Ice perhaps?" He started to move for the door when she hummed and looked to him.

"I would like to take Kakashi with me for the night to give you a break." She said with a deepened look on her face almost leaving no room for arguing with her.

"I don't know about that I mean you're not set up are you?" He asked a worried look on his face and in his voice was fear.

"I'm set up I told you before sir that I am trying to be a mother to one of my own remember? I was pregnant once but sadly we lost our first child but we keep hope for another, so I am set up for a baby I would love to help you sir you seem to need a break. I think it would be a good idea may help you figure things out, what do you think sir is it ok if I take him home with me?" she asked sweetly trying to get her boss to relax and trust her.

"Okay you win your right I need a break and Kakashi already knows you, so why not but before you go please make sure you grab what ever you need from the house I would hate for you to run out of anything." He said kindly as he picked up his son holding him close his eyes never leaving the boys face, as if this was the last time he would see his child he gave him a kiss on the head said I love you and handed him off.

"He will be well taken care of for the night please take care of yourself mister Hatake the boy needs you, your all he has left I would hate for anything to happen to you to." She said walking out of the room with a diaper bag in hand grabbing things she would need as she walked out to go home.

Later that night at the Hatake manner a shot was heard from the top floor, the police were called in to investigate the shot sound they later found Sakumo died from a shot to the head. Lying in bed next to a picture of his wife on their wedding day smiling and laughing full of joy, not a care in the world until know until her death took him to the darkest place he had ever been. Sakumo left Kakashi behind thinking it was for the best leaving him to the Harunos, hoping that they could do better than him at being parents his hopes for his son written down in a note addressed to the Harunos.

Sakumo had left Kakashi with everything the house the cars money everything was to be his on his eighteenth birthday, he was to take over the Hatake business after he graduated from college. He would have a small amount of money to spend when he reached fifteen so he could buy what was needed, the Harunos were given for their trouble of raising Kakashi an inheritance of 500,000 dollars. Mebuki had cried for weeks when she heard of his actions the note sent her over the edge though, she couldn't believe he thought she would do better raising Kakashi that boy needed his father and know would never know the man he was.

As time went on Mebuki came to love Kakashi as her own they had adopted him two months after his father's death, Mebuki became pregnant with her first child when Kakashi was five he was thrilled to be a big brother at the time. No one knew what life would bring him and his sister to be,all they knew was it was a happy time and for once everyone smiled all the way to their eyes.

Five months into the pregnancy Mebuki went into the doctor's office to have a normal check up done Kakashi was there happy to be with his mother, she was thrilled to tell Kakashi that he could see what the baby was with her.

"Kakashi come here for a minute love." she said to him in her motherly tone gaining his full attention in seconds.

"Yes momma." he said almost in a bord tone.

"You and I get to find out what the baby is going to be are you excited?" Mebuki asked her son smiling at him sweetly.

Kakashi jumped up and down so out of his character but he didn't care he was thrilled he was hoping for a baby boy, someone he could grow up with to play rough with act like a guy with as they would grow older together. The doctor walked out calling the two back to the ultra sound room Mebuki got her self set up on the table, lying down on the table waiting for the cold gel that was to come her way. As the doctor put the gel on her belly she got the ultra sound machine set up and started to look for the babies heart beat finding it right away, the doctor smiled and said would you like to know what you're having?

"Yes please and make it a boy if you could?" Kakashi said loudly to the women in the room smiling widely at them.

The doctor giggled a little and told him she would tell him in a second what it was, she had to check the heart rate and blood flow everything checked out alright. So on to finding out what the baby was Mebuki was almost jumping out of her skin, just waiting for the baby to stop moving so they could see what it was made her nervous.

"There you are little one lets see? Oh my I'm sorry little man looks to me like your going to be a bit over protective of this one." The doctor laughed a little and continued to say what it was with the confused look on his face egging her on."Mebuki I'm happy to say your having a baby girl."

Mebuki yelled her yell yeah at this while Kakashi sighed and looked bored but on the inside he was upset, he didn't want a girl he wanted a boy someone he could relate to he was upset but didn't show it. After the doctor's appointment was over Mebuki took Kakashis hand and lead him to the car, she smiled at him but noticed he wasn't smiling back confused she asked him why so sore?

"I really wanted a brother momma I wanted someone I could relate to not a girl, she wont get boy jokes or how to have boy fun she's going to be boring momma it's not fair." Kakashi pouted visibly upset by this news.

"You could always teach her couldn't you my dear? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she wont be able to have fun with you." Mebuki firmly said this in her mothers tone making Kakashi think of the matter a bit more.

"I understand momma sorry I was upset about this but how do I teach her how to be a boy?" Kakashi asked confused on this matter.

"Hahaha-your so funny honey I love you-your just going to have to play nicely with her for now until she gets a bit older to push back." Mebuki smiled down at him a wide toothy smile that made him feel at ease on this matter, Kakashi nodded his head and smiled back he could do this he would do this for his momma and his new sister.

A few months later Mebuki gave birth to a bouncing baby girl and to everyone's surprise a little boy was hidden behind his sister, the twins would prove to be a challenge for everyone at the Haruno house. Kakashi quickly took it upon himself to help his mother with his brother almost ignoring his baby sister, this made his mother a bit upset he wanted him to love both equally she would need to talk to him later on this matter.

"Kakashi please come here for a moment." His father yelled to him from in side the kitchen.

"Yes daddy?" Kakashi asked nervous at the tone in his father's voice.

"I want you to take care of your sister for a few your mother wants your brother to herself for a little while, are you ok with doing that you haven't spent anytime with her yet?" His father stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But daddy do I have to I like my brother better than her, she cries too much it's not fair." He whined to his dad in anger.

"Stop that right now young man you will spend time with Sakura and that's final so go and bring your brother to your mother, am I clear Kakashi?" His father yelled out in anger saying his last name with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes father I understand, sorry I will do it right now." Kakashi ran off to take his brother to his mother and to take Sakura for a few.

"Thank you Kakashi I was missing my little man here." Mebuki told Kakashi with a smile on her face tired eyes from taking care of the twins through the night showed through that smile though.

"Your welcome mom he's sleeping so you take a nap to okay." Kakashi whispered to his mother leaving the room with Sakura in his arms quietly shutting the door so as to not wake them up.

He walked with Sakura gently in his arms rocking her so she wouldn't wake up on him, he made his way to the kitchen to check on his father who was now passed out on the table snoring. He suppressed a laugh as he quickly walked out of the room and to his own, he placed Sakura between four pillows before sitting on the edge of the bed to think. His mother had made sure he would know what to do with the kids just encase he was ever left alone with one of them, or both in some cases the two adults had passed out and wouldn't wake up to feed or change them being to so tired and all.

"Why did you have to be a stupid girl?" Kakashi questioned looking down on his sister whose eyes fluttered opened to see his eyes wide in horror, she always cries when he was around she was going to he just knew it. As he was waiting for a cry it never came he looked down to see her emerald-green eyes shinning with joy, she reached out to touch his nose as he leaned into her she was kinda cute he guessed.

"What do you want Sakura you can't have my nose, oh no you can't have it." He told her as she tried to snatch his nose making him laugh at the sour look on her face, from not being able to get his nose off of his face.

"I guess you really are cute I should spend more time with you huh?" Kakashi laughed at her she was still trying to steal his nose.

As he moved closer to her face she managed to grab hold of his nose thinking nothing of it he did what she wanted to do, but to his horror she put his nose into her mouth and started to chew on it.

"Eww-what the heck are you doing that's so nasty?" He yelled as she kept numing on it.

She cooed her happiness at the fact that she had won this fight he sat there as she globbed his face, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face he was in so much trouble know that he started to like her. Sakura being only two months old not knowing the dangers of being with her brother would never understand how lucky she was as a baby, their future holds many mysteries hoping for their sake that they make it through with flying colors.

A/N: Hi guys its good to have new readers on this and maybe some old ones I hope you all like this chapter, I looked forward to to the reviews on this one I really do hope you all enjoyed this new story and I look forward to writing more for you.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would have Sakura rip of Kakashi's mask and kiss me almost every episode.

In the last chapter I wrote Kakashi was taken in by the Harunos being adopted and loved later on becoming a big brother, to what he thought was just a girl but turned out to be both girl and boy. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I looked forward to your reviews which are always welcome.

Chapter 2

"Kakashi would you please bring me your brother and take your sister for a while I want to feed him, but I need you to watch her are you ok with that?" She asked from her bedroom door looking more tired with the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep over the past three months.

A deep sigh was heard from the living room as Kakashi got up from his spot on the couch picking up his brother, as he turned to walk to his mother's room he didn't want to watch Sakura but knew he had to. As he got to the door his mother took his brother from him and graceful handed him Sakura, her eyes light up at the sight of her big brother and she cooed at him. Kakashi sighed she was way to cute for a baby with those emerald eyes that looked right through him, and now the pink hair she got from their father it was too much for Kakashi he thought she was pretty.

"Mom what if she needs to be changed do I bring her to you or dad?" Kakashi asked confused about what to do, he only ever watched her for five to ten minutes at a time.

"You will change her you've seen me do it and your dad too, I need you to be a big boy and help out with your sister today mommies not feeling to well ok?" He looked concerned for his mother's sake so he nodded his head and went out to the living room.

Kakashi sat down on the couch placing his little sister in between two pillows, she giggled a little as he played with her feet he thought this wasn't so bad. Than it came a bit of gas from her was all he heard than the smell came and he wanted to puke, he coughed a bit how could a baby so small make such a big stink for kami sake she was a girl.

"Oh man I can't do this I just can't why do you hate me Kami why?" Kakashi yelled out in a whispered voice so he wouldn't wake his mother up.

"coooo?" Sakura looked at Kakashi confused by his frantic look.

"Ok I need to find the wipes and the diapers oh Kami where is everything?" Sighing hard he went to go and get everything after he put Sakura on the ground placing the pillows on both sides of her body.

Kakashi found everything he needed in the babies room running back to the living room to change his sisters diaper, he froze she must have rolled over and crawled cause she was now yanking on a cord in the wall. He ran over to his sister before the lamp the cord was attached to fall on her, he jumped on top of her as the lamp broke on his back shards of glass hitting him in the face. He screamed in pain as a big piece of glass sliced into his left eye leaving a long scare behind, His mother ran out from her room hearing the loud noises from the living room and then her sons scream.

"Kakashi what happ-oh dear Kami Kakashi are you alright where is the baby?" Mebuki asked screaming hear head off at the sight of his blood, Kakashi leaned the other way and there lay Sakura screaming in pain.

Kakashi's heart broke she had gotten the same cut on her right eye as he did on his left, his mother was screaming and frantically calling an ambulance to come to the house. They showed up ten minutes later taking all four of them to the hospital to have work done on the siblings, Sakura was lucky not to lose her eye the doctor not so gently put to Mebuki. Kakashi on the other hand had shards of glass in his eye and around scaring his face, and leaving him half blind in his left eye.

"So he will need what glasses or surgery something I want this fixed damn it he's my son." Mebuki yelled to the doctor anger laced in her voice at the man.

"We can't work on his eye tell he's older he will need glasses miss Mebuki I'm sorry." The doctor told her not looking at her but the floor as he did so.

"Mom its okay really I don't mind, glasses are kinda cool anyway." Kakashi said in a timid voice not wanting to make his mother even more angry than she already was.

"Kakashi Haruno I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth understand!?" Mebuki yelled her motherly tone long gone, only anger filled this voice leaving no room to argue.

Two hour had passed at the hospital with a lot of quiet time to think about how Sakura could have moved from her place, he came up with the answer when she rolled over on the floor as she started to move herself forward. Kakashi looked to his mother with his only working eye and snorted his anger at her, Mebuki looked at him then down to were his eye was narrowed at. She gasped her daughter was crawling Kakashi hadn't lied to her and she was angry at him over this, she stood up picking her daughter off the floor as she walked to her son.

"You told the truth?" She mostly stated this but in a question for him to answer.

"Yes I did. How is her eye mine hurts a lot?" Kakashi asked concern in his voice.

"I think she's fine I believe you got to her just in time honey." Mebuki said sweetly hugging her son as she kissed him on the head.

"EEEEWWW! Mom stop it I'm hurt ok I don't need girl germs too." Kakashi yelled wiping his forehead of her kiss making a scrunched up face as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Awww-someone wants more kisses I'm going to have to make sure I pay attention to you when your dad gets home, lots of love for my little Kakashi-kun." Mebuki cooed at him while trying to kiss him some more he pulled away from her laughing at her attempts, Sakura giggled her head off but hen her eye started to hurt as that happened she screamed in pain.

Mebuki looked at her daughter but before she could do anything Kakashi grabbed Sakura from her hands, he held her so her face was to his mirrored scares on each side of their faces. She looked at him through swollen eyes from tears she had let out in her time of pain, Kakashi just looked at her in the eyes with his lone one a sly smile came to his face as he took a deep breath. He got close to her face but then moved his mouth to her tummy taking his lips and blowing on her belly, Sakura let out a loud giggle she was laughing so much that one of the nurses came in to ask it everyone was ok.

"We're fine really my son was just making his sister feel better, oh by the way I would like to take my family home soon if you don't mind getting me the papers I need." Mebuki barked out annoyed at the nurse for coming in and stopping her son from bonding with his sister.

The nurse nodded her head and walked out of the room to retrieve the papers she would need to have to leave the hospital, Kakashi went back to playing not only with Sakura but their brother cooed at his brother as Kakashi lay his sister on the ground next to him content now that the three were together again, Kakashi watched as his brother rolled over to his sister resting his head on hers looking as though he was comforting her. Kakashi couldn't help the awww that escaped his mouth, his mother on the other hand pretended not to hear it for her sons egos sake.

As Mebuki called for her husband to come and get them from the hospital Kakashi lay on the floor with his siblings looking at how much alike they were to his parents, Kakashi looked at his mother and then to his brother they looked too much alike. Kakashi frowned his eyebrows nit together in frustration at his thoughts, he looked to his mother who had just hung up the phone and sighed he needs to ask her.

"Mom?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Yes honey whats on your mind? Is it your eye I promise we will figure this out?" She asked with a sad tone in her voice one he never liked hearing.

"No it's not that." He said softly to her then looked away when she looked as him with concern.

"Kakashi honey whats the matter?" She said a bit frantic at his down cast look.

"Am I your son?" He whispered to her she almost didn't hear him when he said it but his sentence finally sank in, and she froze why would he ask this?

"Why are you asking this Kakashi? Did someone say something to you?" She asked panic in her voice as she talked to him.

Kakashi looked at her with his sole eye it being wide and scared he knew she was hiding something for a long time now, was this it was he not really a Haruno?"Mom could you please tell me I'm six now I understand a lot more than most at my age do, I'm smarter than you and dad give me credit for and I now somethings not right here." He told her getting a bit more frustrated as she tried to avoid telling him.

"Kakashi its-its complicated to answer that question." She choked out holding back a sob.

"Mom tell me NOW !" He yelled out a bit angry at her for not saying it when he knew it all along.

"No you're not my son by blood but you are my son because of our bond and the love I have for you, I would never want to lose you as my child I care for you as though you were my flesh and blood." She cried out slouching into a chair not able to hold her self up anymore.

"So you're not my real mother do you know who is? Have you ever met my real father? Who are they? Where are they now? Mom I want to know I really want to meet them I have the right to." Kakashi cried out trying not to sound so upset at the thought of him being adopted.

Mebuki froze at the thought of having to tell him but before she could a husky male voice spoke up , braking her from her thoughts and sending a shiver of fear down her spin.

"Your father and mother passed away years ago son, they died in a car crash right after you were born. Your mother and I were friends of theirs and had gained custody of you, they wanted you to be loved by someone who could love you. That would be your mother and I we loved you the second you were born, the second you were placed in my arms I couldn't put you down. You are and always will be my son and your mothers baby boy, we love you and that will never change do you understand Kakashi?" Kizashi said all this while he held his wife's hand looking down into his sons sole eye with a straight face, leaving his son no room to argue with him on this matter.

"So you two love me no matter what happens right so this wont stop your love for me?" He pointed to Sakuras face the bandaged on her left eye and on his, as he pointed to his little sister she cooed grabbing at his finger as she shoved it into her mouth to num on.

"Ha ha haaa-nooo, I think we can just let this mess slid since you protected your baby sister son you did well. Your well on your way to being by my side as I kick some future boyfriend ass, what do you think son want to help your old man beat boys off with sticks?" He suppressed a laugh as he looked at his wife who narrowed her eyes at him and her son, both boys gulped audibly at her annoyed eyes and kept quiet.

One long quiet car ride later the Harunos made it home in one piece, getting all three kids out of the car and into the house wasn't to big of a deal. Than came the mess from the broken lamp on the floor were there was a descant amount of blood, from both sister and brother Kizashi looked to his wife and frowned at the site of the blood but walked on.

"Kakashi where are you at?" Yelled a desperate Mebuki.

"Living room mom."Kakashi yelled back.

"What are you doing Kakashi haven't you been hurt enough today?" HIs mother yelled out at him grabbing his hands away from the glass that he was trying to clean up.

"Mom whats the matter I was just cleaning up the mess? You and dad were busy and I wasn't." Kakashi stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That's not the point here you just got home an hour ago you should be resting and you're not, your out here cleaning up a mess that I can clean or your father you did enough today. Protecting your sister was all the work you needed to do today, that's it now step away from the glass and go get a snack you need to take your medicine." She calmly stated to him trying her best not to sound upset even though she was, but not at him it was at herself for not protecting him and her daughter.

Kakashi calmly got up taking with him the glass he had already put into a bag, slowly walking around his mother to get to the kitchen she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from going any further. She got down to his height and smiled at him placing a kiss on his left eye and then on his head, she smiled at him as he sighed content with the contact he got from his mother.

"Kakashi I want you to know the truth about who you are, your father was a great man who loved you very much and your mother loved you even more."She told him a sad timid smile on her face.

"What do you mean my mother loved me more?" He asked cocking his head in confusion.

"I-I love you so much and this isn't easy to tell you at all so please let me finish before you say anything at all okay?" She said fear clear in her eyes and voice, Kakashi nodded his head yes at this and waiting for her to continue.

"Your mother passed away from child-birth, She sacrificed her life so that you could have been born she was a strong-willed woman so when the doctor told her she shouldn't have children she was more determined to have you, your father loved her for that and didn't say no to her when she said she wanted to have a your were made out of lots of love from both your mother and father, and when they were ready to have you oh they were so thrilled your dad wouldn't stop talking about having a son. I was so happy to see your mom light up the second she was in labor she wanted to meet you so bad, but then something happened when you came out she couldn't stop she bleed she held you and couldn't stop saying she loved you when the doctors took you away she cried her tears of love, and then she was gone from you and your fathers lives she just couldn't hold on her body was just to week. I worked for your father and mother as a maid honey I knew them for many years before you were born, they really, really wanted you I'm so sorry that they passed away honey I really am." She said this in a deep mournful voice but with so much love in each word she said of her old friend his mother, her life long friend.

"What happened to my real father than?" He cocked his head to the left in question.

Mebuki froze he's just a child how can one tell a child that his father killed himself out of pure depression over the loss of his lover, her eyes were wide as once again a gruff voice told him the truth this time around. This voice sounded upset though and was calmer quieter then it was before, Kizashi walked in sitting down on the couch with a grunt from being tired.

"Your father loved your mother so much that he couldn't live without her, Kiddo your father did the one thing he thought was right to do. He killed himself son he took his life thinking it was the only way to be happy, but in doing this he left the one thing his wife never wanted to he left you. It wasn't right and it's not ok you should have him as a father he was an amazing man, he saved a lot people when he was working as a military man. I am sorry that everything we are telling you is hard for you to under-." Kizashi was cut of by his son raising his hand and shaking his head.

"It's not hard at all I can understand it perfectly fine, but what I don't understand is why you all ended up with me?" Kizashi looked to Mubuki paralyzed at the mouth it was her turn this was the mother's place now.

"Your father left you to us because he trusted me and your father with you, you were to just stay the night so your father could take a bit of a break but he never got to have you back. He took his life that night I took you home with me he wished me luck on having children, and that was it I thought he would sleep off what he was going through and he would be done. I couldn't move for three days when I found out about Sakumo your father, I loved his wife and in turn cared deeply for him so he trusted us. I have taken care of you for six years now and I wouldn't trade that for the world, I love you like your my own and that will never change do you understand?" Mebuki told him in her most dear of mother tones filled with love, her eyes reflecting the same thing.

"I understand and I love you to mom and dad, don't worry I get it I'm smarter than an average six-year-old remember." Kakashi smiled at them but this smile was different from the other and it made his mother's heart clench, his smile that normally reached his eyes just didn't this time.

Kakashi turned around on the balls of his heals and strolled out of the room hiding his face from his parents, his lone eye filled with tears as he walked into the kitchen he heard Sakura make a coo noise. He froze and thought she's not my sister she wont ever look up to me, I must never let her know nor my brother I must keep this from them. As he walked to his brother and sisters room he could see his mother cleaning the mess that was left behind, he cringed at the thought of her doing more for him than she already had.

Opening the bedroom door to their room he peeked in only to see Sakuras emerald eyes staring at him, he cringed not wanting to disturb his parents any further so he went in. As he did this Sakura giggled at him excited for the attention, he walked up to her placing his tinny finger in her hand. She pulled him down a bit cooing at him for more contact, he leaned down kissing her on the forehead as he whispered to her.

"Your really going to be to cute when you get older the males of this house will have to have guns, to ward off all the guys that will be sure to come for you even with that scare. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from that , but now we have something that makes up related we match Sakura-chan you and I together. I love you little cherry blossom I really do I will protect you I promise you that I wont let anything or anyone hurt you, I swear it on my life I wont let this happen again." He said in a whispered tone as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep in the comfort of her brothers love, He looked on with love in his eyes a protective determined feeling in his gut.

"I promise you when ever you need me I will be there Sakura, please count on me please." He whispered as he walked away from her and out of the room to see his mother curled up in his fathers arms, they were chatting quietly on the couch holding each other tight you could see the love they have for each other. He walked past them and to his room to think about everything that had accrued that day, his eye hurt from the day's event but he was kinda happy about this. He had something that tied him to his sister something that made a bond that he never would have had with out it, he smiled as he touched his eye knowing that he would never lose this bond with her he fell to sleep dreaming of how happy they would be.

A/N: Well this is the end of chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved making it, I will have chapter three done soon I look forward to your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, but come on we all wish we did.

In last chapter Kakashi had found a close bond with his pink haired sister, one that could never be broken by anyone or anything. Or so he hoped what will happen in this chapter will something change them for the worst or the better? read to find out mild violence and language in this chapter. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

Chapter 3

Kakashi woke up to the sound of two yelling toddlers at his door they were now three in a half years old, he sighed and dragged his feet to the side of his bed slipping them into his slippers as he got up. He coughed from dry throat as he walked to the door taking a deep breath he opened the door up, only to see Sakura staring at him with the big beautiful eyes he had come to love over time. He smiled at her as he bent down to pick her up she laughed as he kissed her on the cheek, walking out of his door way he went to the kitchen to see what their mother was up to. Kakashi walked in on her kissing his father trying hard not to gag from the morning display of love, he put Sakura into her high chair only to have her scream at him for putting her down. He snorted his annoyance at her as he turned around to get his food and her from the counter top, walking back to were she was he sat down with his plate placed on the table. Sakura yelled at him out of hunger, making both parents turn their heads to look at their son feeding Sakura her eggs and bacon a little at a time.

"Kakashi you've become such a good big brother we are so proud of you." Mebuki laughed out as Sakura threw eggs at Kakashis spiky haired head.

"Yeah well it was bound to happen right?" he asked but in a tone like he already knew the answer.

"Kashi, Kashi up pick me ups." Sakura whimpered out not wanting to sit in her chair any longer.

"No Sakura Kashi needs food you wait for me to be done okay." He said to her in a stern voice that made Sakura pout but she waited for her kashi to be done.

Kakashi picked up is now empty plate Sakuras as well getting up to put them into the sink went his eye flinched in pain, crumpling to the floor holding the left side of his face he cried out in pain. Mebuki heard this from the front door as she came back in from saying good-bye to her love, she ran to the kitchen to see her son on the floor almost screaming out in pain. Sakura for some odd reason was doing the same thing in her high chair, scratching at her eye and screaming out in pain. Mebuki was scared whats wrong with her kids she ran to get the car keys to rush her kids to the hospital, she grabbed up all three kids making Toya walk beside her he just looked confused about what was going on.

They reached the hospital with in fifteen minutes tops, rushing her three children into the hospital she cried out to a nurse that was standing there to get a doctor. The nurse ran off to get more help for the two children after the doctors came to get the kids a nurse came out, to tell her that she could wait in the room they would be placed in after their check ups.

"Miss Haruno?" Came the doctor's voice from the door she looked up with worry in her eyes.

"Whats wrong with my kids doctor?" The doctor walked in to the room and sat down placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing Kakashi had some eye pain from his strained eye he needs to wear his glasses all day long, not just while he reads the muscles are weak in his left eye his glasses are to help that. Sakura on the other hand may need to have some work done on her to fix some damage but its all real easy to fix, she may have to wear glasses too but we will need to wait and see on that one. first lets fix your daughters eye, then worry about glasses when she older sound good to you miss Haruno?" The doctor said in a soft tone trying not to upset the poor mother.

"I understand Sakura's eye but why can't you fix Kakashi's eye too he's older and needs more work done on it?" She questioned him looking a bit annoyed at the man.

"That's not so easy the scare tissue that is in his eye from the glass is harder to work around then Sakuras muscle issues, Kakashi needs to age a bit more before we attempt to fix his eye do you understand now." He asked her looking curiously at her.

"Yes doctor I do when are you wanting to start on Sakuras eye?" She asked him looking nervous about her daughter going under a knife.

"How's tonight sound to you or would you prefer we do it at a later time?" He asked her softly.

"No we can do it tonight I will call my husband and have him come by so we can sign the papers together for this." Mebuki said in a hushed tone worry written all over her face and voice.

"Sounds like a plan miss Haruno, I will see you in a few hours." The doctor said as he got to his feet walking out the door with a wave to say his goodbye.

A few hours later Kizashi had arrived and was taking care of the paper work for Sakura to get some medical attention, Kakashi had woken up to an upset mother and a baby sister who needed some surgery. He frowned at the thought of her having to do something she never should have to, he sighed as he walked over to his sister and place a hand on hers.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered in her ear his lips grazing her ear lobe.

Kakashi blushed at his closeness and pulled away thinking what the heck was that jut now, stupid head getting dizzy. Kakashi leaned back into his sister and kissed her cheek, she began to stir awake when his lips left her cheek she was looking right at him. He smiled and squeezed her hand tightly in his own, Sakura giggled at her brother and smiled a smile he knew as pure love.

"Kashi up?" Sakura asked him in a hoarse voice from her sleeping.

"No little one sorry Sakura has to stay in bed cause she's sick." Said Kakashi in a sad tone he wanted to hold her to make her feel better, that was his job wasn't it?

"Kashi hug?" Asked Sakura who lifted her arms up and opened for him to hug her.

Kakashi just nodded his head as he climbed up on the bed to hug his sister, he cuddled with her for a while she had fallen to sleep once more right in his arms. He smiled as he to fell to sleep holding his little blossom, Kakashi was woken up by his mother who kissed him on the nose.

"Hey honey, we need to get her ready for the surgery now so why don't you go out and play with your brother." Mebuki said in a hushed voice trying not to wake her daughter.

"Okay mom but is she going to be ok when they take her back?" He asked concerned for her safety.

"Yes she will be fine this is a simple thing for them something they could do with their eyes closed." His mother said with a bright smile.

"Can't I just stay with her for a while longer please mom, I don't want her to be scared?" His eyes screamed at her begging her to let him stay with his sister.

"Kakashi honey you can't stay here you and I need to go to the waiting room with your father and brother." Mebuki Said in a stern tone.

"NO! I'm staying with her." He yelled at his mother waking up his sister.

"Kashi scared?" Sakura looked at him tears in her eyes as she heard him yelling.

"No little blossom I'm not scared I'm just not wanting to let them hurt you." Kakashi cried into her hand.

Sakura pulled on Kakashis face and hair making him move closer to her face, she looked into her brothers onyx eyes and smiled suppressing a giggle. She kissed him on his nose as she patted him on the head, hugging him tightly as she let go she smiled warmly.

"Kashi I love you." Sakura said kissing him on the lips as the doctors wheeled her away Kakashi blinked a slight blush on his face, his mother just smiled at him as they walked away from the room Sakura was in.

Mebuki and her family waited to hear about Sakura and how she was doing, Kakashi kept pacing back and forth no matter how many times his father said to sit he never did. Kakashi at some point in pacing around the waiting room got fed up with it, he walked outside to get some air this worried both of his parents. His father stepped outside beside he lite up a smoke and smiled down at his son,as he sat down beside him to talk about what need to be talked about.

"Son?" Kizashi asked him softly.

"Yes dad?" he answered in an annoyed tone upset about being disturbed.

"Son I don't understand why your acting this way? Why don't you tell me whats on your mind?" Kizashi asked in a stern voice.

"You and mom are on my mind, you're not my real family loving you is hard for me right.I'm trying to figure stuff out I want to know more about my real family,my name what is it really? I just want to know I need to know, Sakura she reminds me of what I need to protect I don't want to hurt her by finding out. I just don't want to be confused anymore I want to understand who I am out side of you and mom, and my siblings you know what I mean dad?" Kakashi asked him cocking his head to left in confusion at his fathers silent nature.

"Dad?" Kakashi said still confused but now for a new reason his father started to laugh.

"Son you will be just fine in life your just becoming a man of course you want to know who you are, and where you came from I want you to know that your name is Kakashi but its not haruno its Hatake. Your full name is Kakashi Hatake your father was Sakumo Hatake one of the most amazing men of his time, a real hero I tell you I was so proud to find out that you wanted to be in the police force to. Your going to do me and your father Sakumo right son I'm proud of you, no matter what happens or who you chose to be when your older you are and always will be my pride and joy my son." Kizashi said pride in his eyes and voice he hugged his son over the shoulder as he patted his son's head with his other hand, filled with pride he tugged his son up from the ground and they walked into the hospital.

Kizashi walked up to his wife who was smiling at him tugging her into a hug he kissed her sitting her back down he looked to her for answers, he wanted to know how his baby girl was and he wouldn't like the answer his wife was hiding from him and his son.

"Hows are baby girl Mebuki?" Kizashi asked concerned for her well-being.

"I got some bad news looks like she's going to need glasses too." Mebuki said calmly.

"How bad is the eye it was fine for years?" Kizashi asked confused about the matter.

"Well there was some glass shards in her eye from the lamp three years ago." She stuttered out.

"WHAT!? Those assholes said that she had nothing in her eye that our son protected her enough, and now they tell us other wise whats that fucking shit about Kami damn it?"Kizashi yelled alerting the nurses and doctors of his anger filled words.

"Sir please keep it down we have other patients that need their rest." One of the nurses calmly said to him trying her best not to cause a scene.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I WANT TO SPEAKE TO THE DOCTOR THAT WORKED ON MY DAUGHTER NOW DAMNIT." Kizashi yelled his face was red eyes were wide with anger and rage at the lies they were told three years ago.

"Sir please sit down NOW!" yelled an orderly from the left side of him.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed.

"DAD COOL IT NOW!" Yelled Kakashi as he grabbed his dads wrist yanking the older man to his chair.

"Kakashi don't." Mebuki whispered to her son in fear of his husbands rage.

'SLAP' Kakashi fell to the floor with a pain for thud his face hurt on the right side, placing his hand to his face he looked to his father with eyes that matched the man in front of him. Rage filled Kakashis body as he stood up and punched his dad, his father grunted as his chair tipped over and he fell to the floor. Looking to his son who was almost in tears what had he done, why would he hit his own child for something stupid like this dear kami please forgive me. Is what he thought as he kneeled before his child tears stinging his eyes as he bowed his head, he wanted his sons forgiveness for his stupid angered mistake.

"Please Kakashi I'm so-." Kizashi started but a pair of small hands wrapped around his neck and a warm body pressed to his he looked up in shock, Kakashi stood there hugging him while he cried.

"Mister Haruno, Miss Haruno Sakura is out of surgery and is in recovery would you like to see her? Wait what happened here why his this man on the floor?" The doctor yelled to the nurses but was stopped by a gruff voice coming from Kakashi himself sounding more adult then he should.

"My father would like to know why he was lied to about my sister and the glass that was left in her damn eye three years ago?" Kakashi snapped out cussing at the man before him.

"The shards were to smal-." The doctor once again was cut off by Kakashi in anger.

"Dont give me that I'm smart enough to know that technology three years ago was advanced enough to see glass fragments, I can't believe you didn't tell my parent about Sakuras eye did you leave anything out with mine too?" Kakashi yelled at the doctor who froze at the mention of his own eye.

"We might have not been able to get all the glass out of yours either." The doctor said wincing at the voice of all three people in the room yelling in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ASS OF A DOCTOR!?"All three yelled at the same time.

"Well he was only six we couldn't do too much his eyes aren't fully matured yet." The doctor stated in a matter of fact tone his cocky attitude just got him into trouble with the worst person he could.

Kakashi stood up fast but quickly bent down and did a round house kick to the doctors legs knocking him to the floor, the older man looked at Kakashi in horror a child had just kicked him to the ground. The doctor grunted his annoyance but before he could stand up a fist hit his face, Kakashi had enough of this mans lies he was going to make him pay but before he could get another punch in his father stopped him. Kakashi kicked and screamed at the doctor yelling that he shouldn't have become a doctor if he wasnt going to care for people the right way, he yelled more and more tell his father noticed that he was going limp from being tired out.

"Looks like my son has said and done enough for the both of us you sir will be hearing from my lawyer." Kizashi said with his voice still sounding like he could kill the man.

The doctors eyes went wide with fear at the mention of a lawyer but before he could speak one on the chiefs of staff walked up, he looked on at the mess the doctor had made and snorted his disgust at the other man.

"You sir my office NOW! Mister Haruno I'm so sorry to hear of what has happened here today and three years ago, I was called down by a nurse to settle this your daughters surgery and your sons is on the house. We would also like to make a settlement amount to you if you would just fallow me to my office, I will handle everything no need for lawyers and a big fight now is there?" The chief of medicine asked him in a professional voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever honey watch the kids and go see our daughter I think me and chief here need to have a little talk, man to man don't you doctor?" Kizashi venomously spit out at the man who in turn flinched in fear of the taller more well-built man.

Kakashi ran down the hall after his father left with the chief to talk, he was looking for his sister's room running down the hall he bumped into a young boy around his boy had a bandage around his face and head his eyes were wet from tears, as he fell to the floor with a loud thud from both of the boys each one cried out in some kinda pain.

"Hey watch what you're doing four eyes!" Yelled the other boy with wrappings on his face.

"I need to watch what I'm doing I should be saying that to you pony tail boy." Kakashi yelled tackling the other boy starting a fight that lasted tell the others parents showed up.

"Kakashi!" Yelled Mebuki.

"Iruka!" Yelled an older man with white hair.

"Yes?" Both boys said in unison.

"What do you think you're doing to that poor boy Kakashi hes injured enough already why hurt him more?"His mother almost yelled this out at him picking him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Wait it wasn't just his fault miss I was running to and I did call him a name first." Iruka said in a polite manner.

"Oh really is this true Kakashi?"Questioned his mother.

"Yes mom but I shouldn't have been running, I'm sorry um-Iruka right?"Kakashi tilted his sliver haired head to the left looking for an answer.

"Yes and your Kakashi I to am sorry I just I'm a bit upset sorry."Iruka cried out, Kakashi being who he was pulled away from his mothers hold as he put his hand on Irukas shoulder, the boy flinched his eyes darted up to meet Kakashi's a smile on his face made the other boy relax. Before too much was said Kakashi heard the worst scream he had ever heard from Sakura, she yelled out his name Kakashi's whole body shivered in fear as he darted to his sister's side. Iruka looked to the women who calmed to be the boy's mother and cocked an eyebrow at her, she nodded to the older man placed a hand on Irukas shoulder and ran off. Iruka being the type who never ran from a new friend followed close behind the two, the older man just walked at a slow pace knowing already what was going on and wasn't to worried about the cry.

Kakashi darted into the room he heard the sound of his blossom yelling for her Kashi, walked up to the bed there she lay crying balled up screaming his name. She wasn't crying for her parents she was crying for him his heart clenched, he had tears stinging his eyes as he waked up and placed his hand on hers. Her visible eye opened and she cried out for him to lay with her, he climbed into the bed with her holding her tight to his chest. Iruka walked in on the this loving moment he was awestruck by how loving this boy was to his sister, Iruka right then and there made up his mind to be this boys friend no matter what he wanted to help Kakashi.

"It's ok my little blossom I'm here I wont leave you I promise shhhhhh-its ok." Kakashi said whispering this to her in the ear he felt a small hand on his arm, turning his head to see Iruka smiling at him and Sakura.

"Kakashi um-can I-I um, can I be your friend?" Iruka whispered softly to Kakashi who smiled at him and nodded his yes.

A few weeks had passed Iruka had some how moved in with the Harunos becoming the fourth child to be theirs, Kakashi couldn't have been happier he had someone his age but also he had someone who loved his sister just as much. Iruka helped out with Toya and Sakura a lot he couldn't get over how much they actually had in common, they were like brothers separated at birth Kakashi trusted him to know of his secrets about his past. Iruka trusted him in turn and told him about his past as well, they also looked up Sakumo and his mother finding out what truly happened to them. His family didn't lie to him and he was glad for that it meant he could trust them, and that was very important for him after finding out he needed to be able to trust people. He also started to take on a whole new look he didn't like the fact that he looked like his father, so he adopted a mask that was fitted to him perfectly it hid most of his face and this made him happy.

"Kakashi take that mask off at the table you can wear it any old-time but never at my table do you understand me?" His mother barked out at him squinting her eyes at him.

"Yes mom sorry."Kakashi said pulling the mask below his chin so he could eat his mothers steak and potatoes.

"Hey Sakura stop that you keep flinging your food at me." Iruka yelled at Sakura who flinched in her high chair at the loud voice.

"Don't yell at her she just three she's still learning how to eat remember?" Kakashi asked in a stern voice making Iruka flinch, he knew never to mess with Kakashi's little blossom.

"Sorry Kakashi could you switch places than?" Iruka asked him trying to avoid more potatoes.

Kakashi laughed and moved to Irukas seat he smiled as Sakura stopped flinging food all over the place, and started to eat it instead Iruka snorted in annoyance at his now little sister and started to eat. Later that night Kakashi sat in his room with Iruka and laughed about how attached his sister is to him than anyone else, Iruka cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Kakashi smiling like and idiot.

"Hey why are you blushing about your sister liking you more?" Asked Iruka confused about this matter.

"You know what I don't have the slightest idea why actually I just know that I feel connected to her more than anyone else, and I think she feels the same way for an almost four-year old she understands a lot. I just feel like I am more special to her than I am to anyone else, it might be because when mom found out she was just having a girl I talked to her a lot. Sakura heard my voice a lot and I would sing to moms stomach when I was younger, I think that's why both of them are so in love with me." Kakashi smiled a bright smile that Iruka had never seen on him before that day it made him blush seeing it, Iruka would never forget that smile cause it would be one of the last times he saw him truly happy until later in life.

Kakashi and Iruka fell fast to sleep after their little talk about him and Sakura once again leading into Kakashis past and Irukas to, leading into them having a fight about who was better looking and who Sakura would like more as she got older. Then it turned into who would get more girls when they got older, somewhere in the back of Kakashis mind he wondered what Sakura would look like when she was older. Which in the end made him blush having Iruka question him once again on his blush, Kakashi just snorted and told him he was just hot that's all.

Sakura on the other hand lay there giggling over her Kashi and how much fun they have, she giggled turning over to her twin as she held his hand and fell to sleep. Nothing in the world at that moment could have been any better,but a shadow hung over them and the future was not yet determined.

A/N : Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I know its going slow but I promise next chapter will have Sakura a bit older and this will lead to more confusion in Kakashis life. I look forward to the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, why must I keep saying this I so want to make Naruto about Kakashi and Sakura...T_T..sigh well here's the next chapter.

In the last chapter Iruka was introduced into the family fold what will happen as time has passed, Sakura is now in the second grade what will the boys do to protect her?

Chapter 4

Sakura bit her bottom lip this was her first day of second grade she hated school cause everyone was dumber than her, or so she thought she had three brothers all of them were smart. Her twin brother Toya had the same thoughts about school he wanted to skip second grade move on to something harder, Kakashi and Iruka were so far ahead of them in school it dressed in a cute sakura tree dress it was long and flows she twirled around in a circle, Kakashi was on his way to the kitchen when he walked past his sister's room as his eyes landed on her he blushed. She was spinning around her long dress flying up to her knees as she spun once more, her curly pink hair that had grown to the middle of her back flew up in the air as she spun. Sakuras hair landed in front of her face as she stopped spinning Kakashi walked up to her pulling her into a hug, Taking his long fingers to her face moving the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey blossom how are you feeling today?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't kiss my head you know I don't like that." She paused his face away from her head in frustration.

"Hahahahaaa-little blossom I love your head its to cute." Kakashi laughed as he started to kiss her forehead some more, this in turn started a fight of Sakura trying to get away as Kakashi tackled her to the floor.

"KAAAKASHI! Stop it no dont tickle me there." Sakura yelled out in a squeak trying to crawl away Kakashi just pulled her back tickling her feet, her stomach she couldn't stop laughing for as her brother tickled her thigh.

"Hey Sakura?" Kakashi stopped tickling her for a few minutes he saw something on her leg and got worried.

"Kakashi NO!" Yelled Sakura panic from him lifting her dress up more to see what he felt.

"Shit why do you have cuts on your thigh?"Kakashi angerly asked.

"Its nothing I fell that's all." Sakura curled her legs in away from her brothers prying eyes, she knew it was nothing it was just from a bottle a friend broke on the table glass had landed on her. She also knew that her brother would jump to conclusion about this and didn't want him to freak out like he normally did, she jumped up and walked away from his glares she went to her dresser but was stopped. Kakashi tackled her to the ground pinning her wrist down above her head with one hand, his other hand worked its way to the bottom of her dress lifting git up he gasped at all the cuts she had.

"Who the fuck did this to you blossom?" Kakashi whispered this into her ear he could feel her shiver under him.

"Kashi it was nothing really a glass broke and it landed in my lap it cut through my shorts and that's what happened nothing more to it, NOW GET OFF ME!" Sakura squirmed under him to get free, he felt his lower half stiffen and jolted up thinking it was just the friction he thought nothing more of it.

"Sakura does mom know about this?" Kakashi asked her turning her to face him.

"No and she wont find out either it was an accident Kashi just leave it alone this once." Sakura through her hands in the air in frustration.

"Awww, some ones mad at me for asking her questions to protect her now who broke the damn glass Blossom?"He yelled at her for the first time in her life sounding real mad.

"Kashi?" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and started to whimper in fear of his anger.

"Shit I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to make you cry I just want to know who broke the glass ok, please tell me I just want to know I wont do anything I promise." Kakashi cried out running his fingers through her silky smooth hair, whipping away the tears that she had already let out.

"It was Sasuke and Naruto they are my only two friends in school they protected me from the glass that broke but some of it hit me anyway, Ino-pig was the one that hurt me be mad at her not me." She yelled at him pushing him to the floor as she tackled him in anger, hitting him in the head with her small fists he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Why are you laughing you jerk?" Sakura said starting to giggle too.

"You you're just to cute when your mad blossom." He laughed as he held his hands up in defeat.

"I am not cute why do you always call me cute you dummy head?" She yelled now hitting his chest since his face was covered.

"Because your beautiful to me can't help what I see and blossom your amazing, what ever guy you marry will be the luckiest man in the world." He said thankful hi mask was hiding the dark blush he had stained on his cheeks.

"Kashi that's so corny your freaking corny as heck, but I love you for it you're the sweetest brother ever." She stopped hitting him as she said this with love in her voice hugging him tightly, Kakashi felt a ping in his chest he felt pain he questioned why this kept happening to him but put it at the back of his mind.

"Sakura I'm walking you to school today ok Iruka and I will, since Toya already goes with you it wont be a big deal right?" He asked in his most innocent voice he could muster up.

"Uggg, fine Kakashi you can come but if you start anything with anyone I will never talk to you again." Sakura yelled at him huffing as she got off of him only to be held tighter to his chest before he let go.

"Alright I wont I promise and Iruka will be there so you know with that stick in the mud I wont do a damned thing." He smiled at her with his eye crinkle of a smile she came to love that smile it made her heart skip a beat she never understood why though.

Toya walked along side his sister holding her hand as they talked while walking to school Kakashi and Iruka followed close behind them, Kakashi was secretly upset about not being the one to hold her hand. Iruka noticed the angered look in Kakashis eyes at the two twins holding hands while walking, he wanted to point out that they were all related and him getting upset over something like this was stupid. Iruka just kept that to himself though he had seen how jealous Kakashi would get around her, he hated other boys touching her and thought it was just a brother thing or so he hoped.

"Sakura have you noticed how big brother always looks mad at me when ever I hold your hand or hug you?" Toya whispered to his sister close to her ear so their brothers couldn't hear.

Kakashi saw Toya lean over and whisper something into his blossoms ear his fists clenched in his pockets, his teeth were grinding as he saw red he wanted to wring his brother's neck for getting so close to her. Kakashi went to go over to them to break up the two twins from being so close, that was until a loud booming voice yelled out his blossoms name making him flinch back to his spot by Iruka.

"Sakura-chan good morning, hey Toya move over me and Sasuke want to hold her hands today!" Yelled a loud mouthed blonde boy with bright sky blue eyes, orange and black pant and shirt that matched his black and orange shoes. He ran up to Sakura and pounced on her hugging her tell she was almost blue, that s when a deep calming voice that made Kakashi go on edge spoke up.

"Naruto back of blossom would you." Said a blue-black haired boy with dark almost black eyes, he was wearing a dark navy blue shirt, white knee-length shorts and blue sneakers.

"No she's my blossom you can't have her so back off Sasuke." Yelled the boy named Naruto.

'Twitch'

"No she's my sister you back off stupid fox boy." Yelled Toya dragging his sister into his protective arms or so he thought, if it weren't for the damn glare he was getting from his brother.

'Twitch, grind'

"Oh back off Toya your her brother let us guys that don't have blood ties to her hang out, or do you love your sister in a nasty way?" Yelled the blonde boy grabbing Sakura dragging her into a tight hug.

'Twitch,Twitch, Grind, Grind,Squeeze'

"Back off blonde she's my blossom and mine alone, dont hug her so much I hate you touching my girl." Snapped the black-haired boy as he tugged her into his arms and kissed her cheek to make his point.

'Twitch, Twitch, Twitch, Grind, Grind, Squeeze, Squeeze, SNAP'

Kakashi walked up slowly not letting his anger reach the other as he grabbed his sister away from this stupid boy, who thought that Sakura was his she not his she no ones but Kakashis. Oh that thought made him stop again but his body didn't listen to him he picked up Sakura placing her in his arms like a bride, he bent down and kissed her on her lips with his masked ones.

"Well blossom me and Iruka need to head out but I thought I'd say goodbye to you, I love you so much blossom let me know if anyone picks on you again and I will take care of it okay."Said Kakashi still holding her in his arms she blushed at her brother's attention to her, she smiled as he put her down pattered her head and walked off with Iruka blushing behind him.

"Who the heck was that Sakura?" Sasuke asked annoyed at the display that just happened to his blossom.

"That was my big brother Kakashi he's very affectionate, sorry about that Sasuke-kun he just gets over protective and possessive of me I'm sorry for his behavior." Sakura said embarrassed about everything but her heart had fluttered the second his lips met hers, she blushed thinking about her first kiss even Sasuke hadn't done that yet they were only seven.

"Sakura why don't we get to class were going to be late if we don't get a move on."Yelled Toya as he grabbed Narutos hand and Sakuras to run off leaving a fuming Sasuke behind.

After school was out Sakura, Sasuke and Naurto along with Toya trailing behind them that was until they heard the a loud annoying voice, yelling to them from in front of the front gate. It was Ino pig yelling with her posy right behind her glaring daggers at the four friends, Ino walked her chunky butt over to the four with a smirk on her face as she stopped in front of Sakura.

"Hey billboard brow what you doing today right now?" Ino asked smirking at Sakura that was until her eyes landed on Sasuke, she then smiled sweetly at him as she batted her eyelashes and giggled.

"What are you looking at Ino?" Asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"I was wanting to ask if you wanted to maybe sometime come over to my house?" Ino giggled and blushed as she squeaked out her reply.

"What Ino you can't ask my boyfriend to go out with you he's involved with me Ino pig." Yelled a pissed off Sakura who stepped in front of Sasuke and snarled.

"Oh you did not just get in my face Haruno." Yelled the loud mouthed platinum blonde stepping so close to Sakura there was no room to move without touching each other.

"SAKURA! Where are you at blossom?" Yelled Kakashi from the gate, when he saw her in the middle of a fight he darted right for her.

"Kashi what are you doing here?" Sakura said in a quiet voice moving away from Ino.

"I came to pick you up since you got hurt the other day I didn't want a repeat, I see now I made a good choice seeing as this little girl here was going to try to hurt you. Why don't you and your little tools back off before I get pissed, and I mean it back the FUCK OFF!" Yelled Kakashi as his eyes went wide with rage.

"I-I-I um I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it really sorry." Stuttered Ino as she back away from Sakura and her group, Ino started to run away but before she could a hand landed on hers.

"Ino?" Asked the voice in a worried manner.

"Yes? Sasuke?" Asked a terrified Ino in surprise.

"I'm going to walk you home okay I think it would be for the best if I did, Sakura you don't mind do you she looks freaked out from your brother scaring her?" Sasuke asked in a stern voice making Sakuras eyes water at this but she smiled it away and nodded her head.

"Yeah its okay sorry my brother freaked you out Ino." Sakura bit back her annoyance at her boyfriend and Ino trying to keep the tears from over flowing.

"Yeah I will see you later come on Ino, bye guys see you tomorrow." Yelled Sasuke to everyone but no special goodbye for the girl he asked out a year ago.

"Sakura are you ok he didn't even give you a hug?" Asked a worried spiky blonde haired boy.

"Yeah no I'm good he was just worried about her that's all right?" Asked a nervous Sakura.

Kakashi walked up to her placing a kiss on her forehead hugging her to him in a protective manner, Sakura being as upset as she was for a seven-year old was rather strong she turned on her heels and punched Kakashi in the stomach. He grunted as he hit the ground looking very surprised at his sister who in turn looked pissed as hell at him, he cocked his head and before he could answer received a reply to his question.

"You why did you have to come here and try to defend me Kashi I can't believe you, Naruto and Sasuke would have done it an Toya even me I could defend myself? How dare you do this to me Sasuke-kun might break up with me know and it would be all your fault, if he dumps me I swear to you brother you will regret ever messing with me." Sakura yelled at him kicking his leg over and over, until he grabbed her leg pulling her on top of him he smiled at her surprised look.

"I understand I'm sorry I promise you this if that boy of yours brakes your heart I will let you beat me up as much as you want, I wont even protect myself I will just lay down and let it happen are you okay with that?" He said as she moved her small lower body over his he shivered again, this was confusing him like hell but he pushed it away not thinking about it tell a later time. Sakura smiled at him nodding her head in agreement to this term, she smiled as she bounced her body up and then slammed into him hard. He grunted as his lower region became hard, that's not right he couldn't figure it out so instead he pushed up on his hands and picked her up.

He got to his feet and put her down on the ground so that they could start to walk home, Naruto looked on in confusion but soon walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear something Kakashi didn't make out. That was until Sakura giggled and nodded her head, why was she nodding her head whats going on now?

"Brother Naruto is going to come over with us his dad isn't ever home and I want him to hang out today, are you ok with that I'm sure mom would be too since he's one of my first friends like ever?"Sakura asked in her sweet little sister voice, he smiled at her and nodded his head yes. Something didn't bother him about this boy he wasn't threatened at all, he smiled at the blonde who smiled a bright one back as they wall walked on to the house.

later that night Kakashi lay in his bed his thoughts stirring about what had happened between him and Sakura, he got hard over his seven-year old sister this wasn't the first time that it had happened. He found himself finding more and more things that he liked about her that made him happy, that would make his body tingle or send shivers down his spin that kiss had made his heart stop. He couldn't help the thought that came to mind once the door was opened he thought maybe he was in love, but she was seven he thirteen it was just to weird that and they were brother and sister. So why was he having these feelings for his younger sister who by some weird universal hatred towards him, was as smart and as cunning as he was and that just made him want to be with her even more. He sighed and sat up from his bed he needed to think this out a bit more before he made up his mind, on how he truly felt he hoped he was wrong cause if he wasn't this would get complicated.

Kakashi got up to go to the kitchen taking small steps not to make noise not wanting to wake up his parents, he made it to the kitchen to see Sakura in there with Naruto talking about something that looked Important.

"Naruto we need to tell my parents they could help out, my dads a cop and your fathers been missing for a week." She whispered to him patting his hand with hers.

"No Sakura-chan if anyone finds out I will have to go into foster care, I can't do that I don't want that please Sakura don't tell anyone." Naruto begged almost falling on his knees to plead with her, Kakashi's heart clenched in his chest he like the boy thought he was funny and fun to be around. Kakashi walked into the kitchen as it fell silent at his entrance to the room, he sat down next to Naruto and hugged him to his chest rubbing circles into his back as he hushed him.

"I will talk to mom and dad in the morning about this, I'm sure they will want to help they love kids and since we will be moving soon to a bigger house I don't see why not right?" Kakashi said with an upbeat tone, making both Sakura and Naurto smile brightly at Kakashi thanking him for the help.

Kakashi got up walked over to the fridge getting food out to make for all three when the other two kids walked in, looking to him as they sat down with the other two talking quietly.

"Hey you guys want food too right" Kakashi asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes please." Both boys said at the same time.

"Alright give me a minute I will have everyone feed." Kakashi smiled over his should to everyone forgetting that his mask was no longer in place, making everyone blush at him his face was really amazing to look at for a thirteen year old.

"Hey do you always wear a mask outside of the house or do you wear it here to, cause you're not wearing it now?" Naruto said in as soft of a voice as he could muster.

"What I am wearing my m-oh crap I forgot to put it on, dang it yeah well I normally wear it all the time except for showers or bed time." Kakashi blushed his glasses slid from the bridge of his nose as he sweated badly, he had been wearing his mask for a couple of years now so he was nervous.

"Kashi-kun looks good without it right guys?" Sakura blurted out trying to loosen her brothers nerves.

"Yeah you look great, should go out more like that brother." Said the soft-spoken Toya.

"Yup he looks good enough to jump." Said Iruka oh laughed at his brothers tense back.

"I think he looks like someone my father knew a long time ago." Naruto said making everyone in the room freeze and turn to him, Kakashi dropped the bread he had and turned to look at Naruto.

"What was the mans name Naruto?" Kakashi yelled out.

"I um I think it was Sakumo Hatake?" Naruto said biting his bottom lip.

"Kakashi that's your real dads name." Iruka blurted out this made Sakura cock her head and look to her brother in confusion.

"What does he mean by real dad Kakashi?" Sakura asked looking so confused.

"I um well you see I'm how do I say this?" Asked Kakashi who was more confused about how to tell her and focusing on anyone else that he never noticed Mebuki enter the room.

"Your older brother isnt blood related to us sweety I'm sure with your smarts you knew, In some way you must have he has silver hair not pink or dirty blonde. I love you honey I don't want this to upset you but its the truth, now I want to know why all of you are up and why is Naruto still here?" Mebuki asked looking to Sakura for answers only to see her tear filled eyes and her body shaking like a willow tree in the wind.

"Sakura honey-" Mebuki was cut off by Kakashi picking up Sakura.

"Blossom I'm your family no matter if we are blood or not, I love you so much please don't be upset." Kakashi begged while rubbing her back holding her to him tightly, he felt her body go limp and looked down to see her blushing and looking down at his pants. He soon figured out what had happened and blushed at once, he was in love with her he new at that moment that things wouldn't be the same between them.

"Kashi-kun I love you to I'm not upset anymore I promise, but Naruto needs a place to stay mom his dads been missing for a week. Can you wake dad up so we can have the police help out this could be something dad needs to do, I really want to help Naruto is that okay mom?" Sakura said to her mother through a blush and teary eyes at finally finding out why her heart skipped every time he hugged her, she was in love with Kakashi for a seven-year old this was wrong and she would keep this a secret for as long as she could.

Mebuki walked off to do as she was asked as Naruto and Iruka finished up the food in the mean time, their dad talked to them found out things from Naruto to figure out what was going on. The kids were then all told to go back to their rooms Naruto was confused but Mebuki took hold of his hand, walking him back to Toyas room she told him he could stay as long as he liked. To be apart of the Haruno family Naruto smiled the brightest smile he could muster after being up so long, he thanked him them and went to bed with Toya who had on a smile no one got.

Kakashi picked up Sakura and walked her to her room placing her in her bed she held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go Kakashi got the picture and laid in bed with her cuddling her tightly to him. He smiled as she snuggled into him placing her head in the cook of his neck,snuggling into him as she sighed constantly out of happiness to have her Kashi-kun so close to her. The fell to sleep loving the gentle warmth of the other being there his hands wrapped around her protectively, he would never let her go he loved her too much and that scared him a lot. He left the night take him falling to sleep dreaming about a happy future with Sakura by his side, dreams of being her husband dreams of children a big house love he wanted those things with her and only her.

A/N: Oh no what will happen in the next chapter of this story will their love be let loose or will they be able to hold off, I loved the reviews I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it's always welcome, next chapter should be up tomorrow night like normal I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, okay again we all wish we did naked Kakashi scenes like crazy right?Not to mention Sakura and Kakashi together.

Okay enough of that hehehe...Yeah okay well in the last chapter we had the two in some tight spots Kakashi finally figured out his feelings, but knew he was never to have her or so he thought. Sakura found out tha she loves him just as much as he loves her but since she was seven didnt now how to deal, what will happen to the two know that Sakura is a bit older will there be more conflict or is everything going to be ok? Read to find out what will happen to them next.

Chapter 5

Kakashi awake once again to a very wet dream about his twelve-year-old sister it was becoming ridiculous at this point, he would wake up most nights with his manhood hard and soar. He groaned he had hidden his feelings for a long time now and was becoming annoyed with not being able to be with her, that night when she was seven they had cuddled together and it had become a routine in no time. Sakura would still sleep with him in his room just to feel safe and warm, and he would do the same thing with her sleeping cuddled into her warmth.

Sakura was becoming so beautiful so tempting for Kakashi to reach out and kiss to caress her body, to touch every curve she has with his hands oh how he wanted her so bad. Kakashi groaned again as he rolled over to his right side to face the door, only to be greeted by a pair of amazing emerald eyes that almost glowed with the sun hitting them. Sakura smiled at her Kakashi as he smiled at her she knew she loved him, she wanted to be near him but knew it wouldn't happen as long as they lived with her parents. She sat up and tousled her messy bed head hair as a pair of hands pushed her down again, she gasped as the tight hug that greeted her as she fell to the bed. Snuggling into his warmth she sighed into his hug making him shiver from her warm breath on his bare chest, he was eighteen now and was going to be leaving for college soon so he soaked up any attention from he that he could.

"Sakura." He breathlessly breathed out as her lips lightly touched his neck, he was starting to lose his resolve with every breath she took that touched his skin.

"Yes Kashi-kun?" She whispered in a hopeful seductive voice, she leaned in more her lips gliding across his neck she could feel him shiver and took pride in that.

"We really should AH! Get up right?" Kakashi moaned out as Sakuras soft warm cheery lips pressed to his neck as she kissed him softly.

Sakura couldn't stop she had suppressed her feelings for the same amount of years as Kakashi she just didn't know he felt the same, so in her attempt to get anything out of him to figure out any and all their feelings. She nipped at his neck she could feel him arch his back and smiled into another kiss on his jaw, she heard his breath hitch and quicken at her advances.

"Sakura what are you doing to me?" He whispered as he pulled her to his face looking at her in the eyes, sweeping the hair out of her face gently as he leaned into kiss her they heard Naurto running to Kakashis room. Picking her up and placing her on the floor as he fixed his mask and stood up, Naurto came running in out of breath looking in between Sakura and Kakashi with a confused look.

"Kakashi dad said hurry up he wants to take you to school today to talk to your councilor about colleges for next year." Naruto yelled as he run up to Sakura and pulled her out of the room before she could even say goodbye to Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan Sasuke will be here any time now why aren't you dressed for school?" He whispered in his own quiet voice which to her sad ears wasn't that quiet.

"I was just talking to Kashi-kun that's all." She smiled at him innocently enough for him to believe her.

"Oh okay I understand, but Toya was getting mad at me because I was taking to long and you're a girl. So hurry up and get ready I don't want to be late dang it." Yelled Naruto right into Sakuras poor ear.

Sakura went to her room that was one of the bigger ones in the house they had moved two years ago after adopting Naruto into the fold, his father was found but was in bad shape he couldn't even take care of himself. So her mother and father took him in and fell in love with the blonde boy, who made everyday a bit lighter and happier Sakura loved her boys but she wished for a girl other than her mom. Sakura took out a red dress that had cherry blossoms on it in a swirl pattern like a storm of blossom petals, she smiled at her dress and her knee-high socks that matched the dress even her shoes had the same came into her body at a younger age than most so her chest was already a B cup, she was already curvy in all the right places she was happy about this. At the age of twelve she was already 5'1 one of the tallest girls in her class this made every other girl angry, spiteful and a bit vindictive to her this made Kakashi come by the school more often to pick her up. Which just made the other girls even more spiteful since her brother was so amazingly hot, she couldn't even keep her eyes from him when he was around. This lead to her and Sasuke braking up a year ago he thought she was in love with her brother, and he wasnt wrong she is she knew it the second he told her about his family.

"Sakura can I come in?" Called Kakashi from behind the door she bit her bottom lip and let him in the room, his eyes lite up with something she didn't know anything about yet.

"Yes Kashi-kun?" She bit her lip as he shut the door and walked over to her swiftly taking her into his arms.

"I want to talk to you later tonight ok I need to tell you something so could you come to my room tonight?" Kakashi asked kissing her on her head than her cheek as his lips glided closer to hers, she felt a shiver of pleasure she never knew she could. Kakashis lips moved ever so slowly to hers but before they could kiss Naruto banged on her door, making the two of them jump back from each other Kakashi started to growl and went to the door. Throwing it opened in frustration at another interruption, he looked at Naruto with a bit of rage in his eyes not wanting to do anything he just walked away from the poor blonde who looked confused.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyance in her voice and anger in her eyes.

"Sasuke is here so we need to head out Toya is already by the door." Naruto said in a whimper at his sisters anger.

"I will be there in a damn second god." Yelled Sakura.

"I'm sorry I will tell them just don't hit me." Cried Naruto running away from Sakura.

"Whatever you jerk." Yelled a red-faced Sakura just as Kakashi passed her room again to see her seething in anger he laughed out but received a swift kick to the ass.

"Wait what was that for blossom?" He said grunting in pain as he moved away from her door to lean on the wall across from it, he was still laughing from her outburst.

"Your boys have no clue what its like to be the only girl in the house, oh and if you were wondering why I was in your bed last night , EVERYONE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY DAMN IT!" Sakura yelled out anger slamming her door as she walked away from the bug-eyed Kakashi who was thinking he couldn't have, he never forgot his blossoms birthday never.

"Shit I forgot her birthday we all forgot her birthday how?" Kakashi ran to his room to check the date it was two days past her birthday, they all forgot her birthday she actually turned 12 a few days ago. He cringed about this he never forgot her birthday he always got her something for it, so why did he forget this time why did they all forget?

"Dad we are in deep shit here!" Yelled Kakashi to his father.

"Okay whys that?" asked his father cocking his head in confusion at his sons outburst.

"Dad what were we doing a few days ago?" Asked a freaked out Kakashi.

"Let me think we-oh-yeah that's right I took your mother out while you kids stayed home, Sakura was at a friends house that day and came home around midnight upset about something why?" Asked the man who still looked confused.

"Dad everyone in this house is so died, Sakuras birthday we forgot it you took mom out on her birthday dad. It's why Sakura showed up late she was upset with us for a good damn reason, we are all dicks really big dicks oh god that means we forgot Toyas too shit!" yelled a panicked Kakashi who in turn made his father panic too, that was until Mebuki walked in confused.

"Mom we forgot the twins birthday." Yelled Kakashi as Iruka walked in and heard this his eyes went wide with horror.

"NO!" Mebuki yelled running to her calendar on the wall her eyes bugged out, and she started to gasp how could she of forgot.

"What in the hell are all of us going to do those two are twelve know this isn't going to be cheap to fix is it?" Asked a worried looking Father.

"Oh god no we are going to be broke after this." Stated a know very upset Mebuki.

"Mom, Dad why don't we through a party with all their friends and family they would like that right?" Asked Iruka biting his lip from nerves.

Mebuki shook her head no Sakura didn't have many friends cause of how her body had grown out before the others, and the only friends Toya had were gamer guys that only played D&D all day long.

"I will think of something you boys get your asses to school and don't forget your dad he's supposed to talk to your councilor today." Yelled an upset Mebuki.

All three men walked out of the house upset with the events that had unfolded that morning, thinking very hard on what they were going to do to make this up to the two twins. Kakashi blushed at the thought that he had his present was a bit more than what it should have been, him naked on his bed for her would be a bit much for a virgin right? Yeah so his choices were to get her something really expensive or nudity? big expensive gift is what he picked for her since once again didn't think naked would be suitable for her, at that time in her life she's still way to young for that and he respected her too much to push.

"Sakura why are you so upset?" Asked her brothers in unison.

"Toya did you forget your own birthday?" She asked as she clenched her jaw.

Toya's eyes bugged out a bit at this as he thought about the date and month, oh they all had forgotten about their birthday not just the family he, himself had to as well. Toya leaned over to his sister and hugged her taking her into his arms and whispering his apologizes , she smiled as he did so saying she was sorry too for not saying anything sooner.

Sakura, Toya and Naruto walked on after their little talk Sasuke trailing behind feeling a bit annoyed that Sakura wasnt his anymore, his teeth were grinding at the thought of another guy near here. Sasuke only broke things off to make her want him more but now he feels like its backfired in his face, he walked up beside her leaning in he kissed her on the cheek Sakura gasped and moved away from him. She looked at him getting angrier by the second at his emotionless look, that's why she didn't mind him dumping her she hated those eyes that stared at her with nothing in them. She was happy the second he told her they were done with each other, that they didn't have anything in common she just smiled and walked away.

"What are you doing Sakura we broke up? You don't get to do that anymore." Sakura seethed out at him with narrowed eyes.

"I was thinking about that blossom I really want us to get back together I made a mistake braking things off, I really love you I want to be with you and only you." Sasuke said smirking on the inside he could get her away from that brother of hers, he would be leaving soon for college so this was the time to strike to get her back.

"Nope I'm good."Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"What?" Sasuke yelled out in confusion this was the first time Sakura ever saw something in his eyes other than dark pools of nothing, he was angry that she had said no.

"I don't want to date you sorry Sasuke but your just not my type of guy anymore." Sakura said with a matter of fact tone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with hatred in his eyes his lips went into a flat line as he looked at her , getting more and more angry at her every second his fist balled up and before he could stop himself he hit her hard. Sakura went flying to the ground with a loud thud she grunted in pain as she held her left side of her face, Toya and Naruto looked on in horror at the scene that just unfolded. That was until they all heard the screech of tires on the road and three sets of doors open and close, than it was all a blur Sakura was picked up by Kakashi their father hosted Sasuke into the car. Iruka stayed behind to walk Toya and Naruto to school Kakashi was breathing hard trying to control his rage, his father was doing the same thing Sasuke just looked like he was going to pee his pants. Poor Sakura was crying as she gripped onto her Kakahi-kuns shirt this just made Kakashi even more angry, Kakashi just stroked her hair and whispered that she was going to be just fine.

"Why did you grab me I want out of this car right now? Let me the hell out of this car!" Sasuke screamed out.

"Shut up kid I'm taking you to your dad to talk to him about this, I was on my damn way to talk to my sons councilor with him when I see you punch my daughter in the face. I am going to make this day one of the darkest days in your life, your father and I will make sure you never hit another girl again." Kizashi grinding his teeth as he spit venom with every word out of his mouth.

"Oh for kami sake it was an accident I didn't mean to hit her I just got so angry, because she said no to me about going back out she should have just said yes." Sasuke angrily stated in his most arrogant tone.

"I told you to shut up you snot nosed brat!" Kizashi yelled with more anger in his voice but couldn't help how proud he was of his daughter for saying no to this jerk.

Kizashi smirked as they pulled up to his office he knew the boy's father they had worked together for years, he knew that his father wouldn't stand for a boy disrespecting a girl. Kizashi parked the car stepping out he told Kakashi to take the Sakura home, as he grabbed Sasuke and walked away from the car still yelling at the boy who now looked scared as got out of the car placing Sakura in the passengers seat and shutting the door behind him, he ran to the other side of the car pulling the door opened and getting in he started the car and drove off.

Kakashi drove home speeding through stop signs and red lights taking back roads just to get her home, he wanted to take care of her wanted to make her feel better he wanted to kill that kid so bad. He drove up to the house and parked the car in the drive way, getting out and slamming the door shut as he ran over to Sakura to get her out of the car.

"Sakura don't move to much ok I'm going to pick you up to take you inside, I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are so please just don't move alright." Kakashi said in a panicked voice making Sakura giggle through her pain.

"I know Kakashi-kun I wont move from your arms." Sakura said to him as she nuzzled his neck with her face.

Kakashi laughed a little at his sisters so obvious attempt to flirt with him his eyes went wide at this, he looked down at her pink haired head to see her blushing as she nuzzled into him. Kakashi shivered at her advances as he tried to not fumble with the keys to unlock the door, he wanted to settle this he wanted to know what she thought she was doing. He wanted to know what he was going to do he was at the end of his school year, he would be leaving soon for his college classes would he really do this to her and to him?

Kakashi finally managed to open the door kicking it shut after stepping in he put Sakura down gently, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen she sighed at the contact of her Kashis warm hand on hers. Kakashi almost did the same thing as he felt her warmth flow through him, he wanted to have her in his arms but was it ok he needed to talk to her more than ever now.

"Sakura have a seat and I will get the first aid kit." He said pointing to the table.

"Okay Kakashi-kun." She cooed out at him in a playful voice.

"Sakura I need to talk to you about something important, can we talk?" Asked the very nervous Kakashi who under his mask was blushing and sweating like a twelve-year-old boy,asking out a girl for the first time. He sat down next to her with the first aid kit and start to work on her busted lip along with the black eye, she stiffened as the cleaning fluid hit her cut it started to sting and she winced.

"Sorry Blossom I don't want to hurt you." He said in a apologetic way.

"Stop calling me that Kakashi-kun." She bit out.

"Wow what the heck is that about?" Asked a defensive Kakashi oh dabbed her lip a little to hard receiving a yelp of pain from Sakura.

"I don't like that blossom nick name anymore Kakashi, Sasuke the jerk always called me that." She yelled out throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Kakashis brows twitched he didn't like this answer or how she was acting about this, she was his blossom no one else he slammed his fist on the table. Standing up from his chair he grabbed Sakura by the arm pulling her out of her seat, he tugged her down the hall to his room shoving the door opened and slamming it behind him. He pushed her to the bed and sat in front of the door, Sakura cocked her head in confusion at his rough actions but before she could ask what was up he shouted at her.

"DAMN IT SAKURA THAT WAS MY NAME FOR YOU FIRST, YOU WERE MINE FIRST NOT HIS NOT ANYONE'S BUT MINE. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DATE HIM ANYWAY HE'S A DICK, NOT TO MENTION YOUR WAY BETTER THAN HIM WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAKURA!?" Kakashi asked her anger in his words along with passiveness that she had never heard before.

"Kakashi what do you mean by I'm yours?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked frozen to the spot did he just say what he thought he did,and promised he wouldn't say tell she was a lot older.

"You called me yours as in I belong to you Kakashi is that what you think?" She asked cocking her head in a very cute way he thought as her hair fell over her pretty face.

"I-I well yes ok yes your mine okay Sakura you're not to date anyone else your mine." He yelled to her throwing his hands in the air in defeat pulling his mask down and smiling, with a slight blush staining his cheeks he looked to her and couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"What are you laughing at Kakashi-kun?" Smiled sweetly at him.

"This I never wanted to tell you blossom, it was supposed to be later on when your older graduated from high school. I'm a big jackass Sakura I shouldnt have said anything, I shouldnt be upset about you dating your my family period.I can't help how I feel I've loved you since I was thirteen and that feels so wrong but so right, I am not going to push you to do anything I cant and I wont let your innocents be taken away." He said with conviction.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes blossom?" He replied softly.

"I've been in love with you since I was seven." She smiled at him going down on her knees to crawl over to him, his head shot up at this action he could feel himself stiffen at this action.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He asked getting nervous by every move she made.

"Coming to sit with you to talk, I want to be close to you is that ok?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"No Sakura if you come close I may lose my control okay." He moved away from her as her hand landed on his thigh.

Sakura stood up just after Kakashi ran to his bed she walked over to him seductively, as his eyes looked up and down her body taking in her curves her lips and eyes she looked amazing. Just as she was about to kiss him someone slammed the front door, they both grunted in anger at the intrusion once again Kakashi ground his teeth in frustration. This time his resolve was broken he couldn't handle not touching her, he bit the inside of his cheek to try to control his urges not knowing who was home but it didn't work. He grabbed her wrist spinning her around and picking her up to only slam her into the bed as he kisses her perfect lips, they glided their lips together for only a second before there was a knock on his bedroom door braking them apart.

"Sakura you in there with Kakashi?" Yelled Mebuki from behind the door.

"Yeah mom I will be out in a minute Kakashi and I were just talking about what happened today, can you give me a few I'm not done yet?" She asked her in a soft innocent voice.

"Oh okay when you get done we need to talk, oh and Kakashi your father asked if I would tell you to call him when you get done talking to your sister." Mebuki said calmly not knowing the danger that lay behind the door.

"OKAY!" Yelled Sakura and Kakashi in unison.

Kakashi than looked at Sakura who lips were swallen from the kiss they just had, he cringed at what would come next would she yell at him would she smile or laugh he was so scared.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispered out in a breathless way.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Kakashi whispered back but adding _'chan'_ to see how she would react.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"What did you say Sakura-_chan_?" Kakashi asked emphasizing chan.

"I told you I love you jerk." She snapped out pushing him off the bed.

"Oh okay well I love you too Sakura-chan." He said grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her in for another kiss.

"Kakashi I need to go talk to mom can we finish talking later about this I don't want to make her mad?" She asked him softly looking up at him bashfully.

"Yeah we can but Sakura before you go." Kakashi leaned over and took her hands in his and kissed each finger.

"Why are you doing that?" She smiled at him a bit confused at his actions.

"Its been almost six years since I found out how much I love you, and I was never able to hug you or kiss you touching you was a big no, no." He smiled at her and laughed at her blush.

"Why are you laughing kashi-kun?" she cocked her head.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" He laughed out as she slapped him in the shoulder again.

"Shut up Kashi-kun or you wont get to kiss me again." Snapped Sakura in false anger.

Kakashi just laughed some more as he tickled her sides making her giggle and try to run from him,he tackled her to the ground and hugged her taking in her scent he had come to love he dreaded the thought of leaving her. He hated the idea of going to college even more now, what was going to happen to her while he wasn't around and how much would she change?

A/N: Okay so I checked out my reviews and I loved them well all but one, I'm sorry that my writing at times can be hard to understand if it is hard to understand please let me know. I will try hard to work on it but I've always been bad at grammar and spelling, I do my best I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did yummy Kakashi with out a mask.

Hi all I am so grateful for the readers I still have and am still to get, I'm glad you all like the story so far this is going to be a long one or so I hope. I have a lot of it planned out I hope you all like what I have done so far, I look forward to your next reviews for chapter 6.

As you all know in the last chapter Kakashi and Sakura finally let go of their feeling as they told one another I love you, I am pleased to say that this next chapter will have some more fluff no lemons YET.

Chapter 6

Kakashi had been gone for months away at college Sakura hadn't stopped mopping the whole time, Kakashi and her had a talk about their feeling and came to a conclusion that they would wait tell she was older. This made her and him both sad but it was a needed thing she was to young, and he need to establish a life out side of her family. Sakura groaned once more at the sound of her three brothers fighting once again, Kakashi was one of the only ones to get them to be quiet. She wanted him home missed his smell and on many nights found herself going to his old room to sleep, the scare she had from their shared moment so long ago throbbed with him smiled at a comment that came to mind about how that was related to him being upset, Kakashi himself had pointed out that when ever she was made or upset at school he could feel her pain or anger. She smiled at their bond but knew that if anyone ever found out that they loved one another things would go south fast, and she dreaded that moment in time with her mother and father telling them she was in love with her brother. Sakura sighed getting up from her bed and heading to the door, she was bord of her room she needed a change in scenery.

"Sakura what are you up to?" Asked Toya from the living room as he watched her walking looking bored.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk be back in a few, I got my phone on me so just call when dinners done oh and I might go to the park down the way to us the swings." Sakura said bouncing around trying to get her shoes on smiling at the door, it being her savior out of that stuffy house that held to many memories.

Sakura walked through the door quietly closing it behind her she took in the morning air, the suns golden rays hitting her skin warming her from the outside in. She smiled at the path she would take to get away from everyone and everything, she started to jog from the door smiling as she took in the sights around her. There was Sasukes house almost mid evil-looking with its dark colors all wood Japanese style front, it made her miss his company just a little but then she remembered the kind of jerk he was. After they had broken up she found out that back when Kakshi had stepped in to protect her, Sasuke had started to cheat on her with Ino pig that afternoon. Sakura only found this out after they had broken up a year or so later this made her upset, but since her and Kakashi had relayed their feeling to each other it didn't hurt her as much anymore.

Sakura stopped jogging once she had reached the park the place she went when she needed to be free of her family, free to think of 'him' for as long as she wanted walked over to one of the empty swings she sat down with a humph, as she began to swing her legs back and forth she felt a pair fo hands on her back nearly making her fall face first out of the seat.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked turning her head only to be greeted with blue eyes and blonde hair, the worlds brightest smile to adorn that tan face.

"Nope sorry sister." Said Naruto who smiled sadly at her own frown.

"What are you doing out here I left to be alone Naruto?" She snapped at him clenching her jaw in anger.

"I wanted to talk to you alone Sakura." Said a calm Naruto still with his toothy grin in place.

"What about?"She snapped once again but still his smile never faltered.

"About how much you love Kakashi, and about how many more years its going to take tell your happy." His smile slipped into a serious face leaving Sakura a bit frazzled with his change in tone and seriousness.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto?Kakashi and I are family I love him like I love you." Sakura said her fist ready to hit him in the face for making her talk about this when all she wanted was to clear her head.

"Oh please Sakura I've known you for years I know when you're in love, I also saw you to kiss a few months back I kinda walked in on it but left you two alone I know when to keep my mouth shut." Naruto said his eyes giving her the brother look that look that say don't you dare say I'm not right.

"Naruto? You saw that goodbye kiss?" She asked her voice low and filled with sorrow.

"Yeah I did." Said Naruto with a smirk on his tan face, his cheeks a tint of pink like Sakuras hair.

"How much do you know Naruto?" Sakura quietly asked embarrassment written on her face.

"I know that you two are in love or so you think, you do know your only thirteen right?" Naruto snapped out a bit at her but still that smile or smirk remand on his face.

"I do know this okay I really do, but it doesn't stop how I feel I love him Naurto." Sakura blurted out the last part without thinking and once she caught herself on it she blushed bright red, as she looked around the park to see if anyone had heard her confession.

"I understand how you feel all to well Sakura I really do." Naruto sat down in the swing next to her with a pout on his lips.

"No you don't Naruto you're not in love with someone you grew up with as your brother." Sakura snapped out once more trying hard not to hit the blonde on the head.

Narutos head snapped up at her meeting her emerald eyes with his ocean blue eyes filled with rage at her comment, he did love someone he loved this person and knew it would never be. A few months after Naruto had been taken in they also took in a friend of Sakuras, whose father had passed on from his world leaving him with another new sibling to deal with. Only this sibling he was in love with he had no clue how to deal, so Naruto did was Naruto does best he acted like he didn't notice her unless she was in his face.

"SAKURA! I do know how it fucking feels trust me I know all to well, you all think I'm stupid you think I don't know anything about love well I am in love with Hinata!" Yelled the mad blonde who eyes shone with tears and sadness.

"Woow, wait one minute you're in love with Hinata?" Sakura asked confused by this she never saw the signs of him liking Hinata,how could she have been so blind to this? Oh yeah that's right she was to sucked into her own world to notice anything around her.

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" Naruto snapped out.

"It's just I never noticed that you liked her I thought it would be more clear." Sakura said in a calm tone that she had gotten from her mother over the past thirteen years.

"Yeah I know I was really, really quiet about it maybe to quiet cause I think she's dating someone right now." Naruto sad-looking very sad at Sakura who almost looked just as sad.

"You know what Naruto I'm going to help you out,if you keep the Kakashi and me thing to yourself." Sakura said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I think I can agree to that." Naruto said with a sly smile on his face.

"Thanks Naruto its good to have someone to talk to about this, I've been alone for a while not able to tell anyone how I feel it was starting to get to me." Sakura said with a pout.

"Yeah I know the feeling."Naruto replied with an understanding nod of his head.

"So Naruto how do you wish for me to help you?" Sakura asked with a smirk bigger than his.

"I have no freaking clue, ha-ha-haa yeah just help me okay." He said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

Sakura stood up walking to Naruto to give him a hug as he stood from his swing too, Sakura smiled at his goofy grin and they started to head back talking about how Sakura could help him out. Naruto was the first to see his father Sakura was a in her own world and didn't notice the odd look his and her dad were giving them, Naruto shoved Sakura who almost yelled but noticed her father and froze his look was something of being mad.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Yelled their father looking more frazzled up close.

"We went for a walk to the park dad, you said we were ok to go there remember as long as one of us went with the girls." Naruto stated in a mater of fact tone.

"Oh um-you should have called me I was worried sick damn it." Their father yelled but with no anger behind it knowing they were right.

Sakura started to laugh leaning on Naruto as he started to chuckle at their father who was now blushing like a mad man, he ushered them into the house were their mother scolded the two for being late for dinner. Sakura just couldn't stop laughing it had been months since she laughed and it felt so good to her, she now had someone to talk to and he could talk to her. Sakura sighed in relief a bit more happy than before as she walked to her brothers and sat down between them, at that moment in walked Hinata with a blush on her face as she took her spot next to Naruto. Sakura smirked and thought oh how easy this will be to get them together, her smile never faulted even when her mother yelled to her to help with dinner.

Later that night Sakura was walking around her room bord and trying really hard not to think of Kakashi and how she missed him, but every time she would turn around she would think about him more that damned scare on her face. She smiled as she felt the scare on her face that bond that would never go away, this was a curse as well she felt a pang of pain once again and wished for once in her life she was without this scare.

"Sakura can I come in?" Asked a quiet voice that would normally be very loud.

"Yeah come on in Naruto." Sakura said smiling at him as he entered the room.

"Can we talk?" Asked Naruto.

" on your mind?" Sakura cocked her head at him as he sat down on her desk chair.

"How was it?" Naruto asked bashfully.

"How was what?"Sakura said cocking her head to the other side in confusion once more.

"Kissing how was it?" Naruto blushed when he asked this question of the girl he thought of as a sister.

"Hahaha, well it was amazing when done with the right person that is." Sakura blushed as she answered him.

"Really so how was it with Sasuke?" He cocked his head waiting for her to answer him.

"Oh him man he couldn't kiss anyone with passion if it meant saving his life, it was all tongue and no lips I actually thought he would eat my face off at some points." Sakura laughed out about this she couldn't help the look of disgust on her face as she remembered the few times they had kissed.

"Oh man that sounds so wrong he was that bad huh?" Naruto asked as he stuck his tongue out to emphasizes the disgusted he had with that.

"Yeah at one point his lips stopped moving and he just used his tongue , making it go in and out of my mouth like he was trying to lick ice-cream." Sakura shook at the memories that flowed through her mind.

"Yeah I heard from Ino that he isn't that good of a kisser on her either, so I kinda wondered how I will be when I kiss someone." Naruto said blushing at admitting he's never kissed anyone before.

"Wait you never kissed anyone before?" Sakura said with her jaw hitting the ground she thought for sure that he had.

"No I haven't." He said throwing his arms in the air out of defeat.

"I'm sorry but why not?" She asked confused about this he was a good-looking thirteen year old, so why had he never had anyone before.

"Girls don't like me Sakura they think I'm stupid, loud and annoying so you tell me how do I get a girl when they all think I'm nothing but a stupid blonde?" Naruto dropped his head as his eye started to well up with tears.

"Naruto I had no idea how hard you must have it with them, they just don't know you like I do." Sakura said as she leaned down to hug Naruto, his eyes met hers and for one moment in time they almost lost each other in their pain.

"Naurto you love Hinata right?" Sakura whispered this in his ear.

"Yes more than anything." Naruto whispered back.

"Than go to her room right now and do a Kashi-kun move." She smiled at him as their noses bumped each other with their foreheads meeting.

"How did Kakashi kiss you for the first time?" He asked her with hopeful eyes at the answer she would give him or so he hoped.

"He picked me up and stole my first kiss before Sasuke ever could, I fell in love with him the moment his lips met mine the moment our bond was made so long ago I was already his." Sakura smiled at her thoughts blushing as Naruto relived seeing her first kiss, he also remembered Sasuke getting really pissed at her and finding out later he cheated with Ino.

"So I just pick her up and kiss her right than and there?" Narutos brows rows in confusion.

"Yes but close the door before you kiss her no one needs to see that yet." Sakura smirked eying him to see his reaction.

"Fine I will." He said as he abruptly stood up knocking Sakura flat on her ass.

"Naruto you jerk!"Sakura yelled slapping his back as he ran out of the room hitting his face on the frame of the door, before he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"What a dumb ass." Sakura laughed out as she got up from the floor to look in the mirror once again only to see her scared face and to have it throb.

Sakura sat down on her bed listening to the music she just turned on when her phone rang, she jumped at the thought of it being Kakashi she ran to it jumping for joy when she saw his name light up her screen.

"Kakashi?" She almost yelled out but stifled her voice so she didn't wake anyone who was asleep.

"Hey blossom I missed you so much hows everything going over there?" Kakashi asked sounding upset but trying to keep it on the down low.

"I missed you to Kashi-kun, everything is going well Naruto and I are becoming very close these days. Iruka keeps blushing at Toya when ever he comes home from the local college, he still thinks no one knows of his love for Toya but come on that damned blush it's so clear. Than Naruto is in love with Hinata he has never kissed anyone, I helped him out I told him to pull a Kakashi." She stifled a laugh once again to keep it down but was failing as she heard him groan at the term she used.

"Oh my god what is a Kakashi move?" He asked her with a bit of a pout in his voice.

"It's when you pick the girl up bridle style and kiss her with a lot of love." She laughed out as he started to cough up what ever he was either eating or drinking.

"Sakura!? Come on that s not right and I never did that!" Yelled Kakashi she didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing.

"Yes you did when I was seven and you saved me from that fight with Ino pig." Sakura stated in a tone that left no room to argue.

"Shit I thought you had forgotten that kiss." He grunted out in a frustrated way.

"Nope I wouldn't forget my first kiss."Sakura said with a blush on her pale cheeks.

"Wait a minute you never told me that."Kakashi said with a gasp.

"Never told you what?" Sakura questioned.

"That I took your first kiss blossom." She could hear his mask move as he smiled at this thought.

"Well I kinda thought you knew already, I mean you stole it from Sasuke too he wanted to be my first kiss." She said this only to anger the man on the other side of the phone it seem to work, as she heard his fist hit the table.

"Well sorry I stole it from the jerk that punched you!"He yelled at her making her jump a little.

"I was only joking when he and I dated he was the worst kisser in the world." She snorted out in disgust.

"Oh god don't tell me that I can't stand the thought of you kissing anyone else it hurts too much." He said sounding sad and upset.

"Okay,okay but tell me how everything is going over at the college with you?" She laughed out as she asked him, but stopped when she heard a woman on the other side of the phone.

"Kakashi I couldn't find my panties do you know where they fell at last night?" She heard the woman giggle and began to get upset with every little giggle.

"Oh um-Sakura could you hold on?" Kakashi asked she could hear the nervousness behind his voice and began to cry silent tears.

"Yeah sure." she whispered sounding a bit upset.

She could hear him telling the other person in the room that her panties were on the couch and to stop leaving them there, she also heard the other woman say that she didn't realize they through them that far. Hearing a giggle from the other woman as Kakashi whispered for her to get dressed that he was busy, and that she needed to just get a key cause he was tired of getting up to answer the door for her to come in. Sakura had, had enough she was now crying full on and he didn't know a damn thing about it, that was until he answered the phone once more only to hear her sobs.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Kakashi asked concerned for her well-being.

"I just need to go okay."Sakura whimpered out trying to hold back the tears.

"No blossom tell me whats wrong I want to know?" Kakashi asked in an urgent voice sounding panicked.

"You you're the problem you tell me you love me and that you want me but we cant be together, and there you are with a woman in your room god I'm a fool to think you actually meant it!" Sakura yelled out in anger slamming her phone shut and throwing it at the wall.

"Sakur-, oh dear god Sakura no." Kakashi cried out this was the worst thing to happen to them right know and he couldn't leave to talk to her, oh how he wished she never hung up the phone.

Sakura sat weeping on her bed holding her eye she hated that scare in that moment, she wished that Kakashi really was her brother that her love for him never came. That she couldn't feel how upset he was all the way a crossed the state, she wished that he would never have left that he was here with her now and not that other woman.

A/N: Well leaving you all off on a cliff hanger I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews, and next chapter will be out as soon as possible what will happen next time just wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto, but yummy Kakashi without a mask.

Hi everyone I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I left you off on a cliff hanger but in this chapter I will be spicing it up a bit. I hope you all will like chapter seven I know I are always welcome and very much enjoyed, I do hope you all like this next chapter.

Warning this chapter contains sexual content, some very graphic fluff enjoy no really I mean its way graphic. I just want to say if you don't like the way I typed this chapter out I'm sorry but this had to be done, in order for me to do a lemon later enjoy.

Chapter 7

Sakura woke up to a loud banging on the front door she looked to the clock it was four in the morning, who could it possibly be at this time in the morning. She could hear her father get up slamming into a wall from being to tried to see it, you could hear the man cussing under his breath as he answered the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kizashi asked with confusion lacing his voice.

"I need to talk to Sakura sorry for the banging I forgot my key." Kakashi barged right past his father who had a confused look on his face.

"Shes kind of asleep like everyone else in the house son." Kizashi snorted is annoyance.

"Yeah she's not I'll be here for a few days any way see you when you wake up dad." Kakashi said this in a hushed rushed tone.

Kizashi laughed at his son and thought they must have gotten into a really bad fight if he's skipping school to say he's sorry,he rubbed his chin and started to walk back to his room as he saw Kakashi knock softly on Sakuras. He smiled as the girl opened the door and his son slipped in, unaware of his sons true nature of his visit he shrugged as he went into his room and fell to his bed to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura snapped out at Kakashi who only stood there watching her.

"..." Kakashi just kept looking on as she sat on her bed in a frustated manner,thankful for his mask being there other wise she would have noticed the nose bleed.

Sakura was in a tight black tank top with Sakura blossoms flowing all around it, shorts that fell just below her butt leaving her long creamy legs exposed she wasn't even sitting like a lady, had her legs spread wide open for all to see her womanhood outline. Kakashi glupped as she looked at him with her emerald eyes filled with hate, he almost wanted to cry when he saw those eyes he cringed when she talked.

"I want you out just go you messed up jerk." Sakura bit out grinding her teeth in anger.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked softly moving away from the door.

"What,what they hell do you want?" Sakura seethed out at him as he got closer she moved father back on her bed almost hitting the wall.

"I didn't have that girl in my room I promise." Kakashi whispered to her as he sat facing her on the bed, kicking his shoes of so that he could sit fully on the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't hear a women ask you where her panties were, yeah that's my fault for not hearing the right thing right?" Sakura snapped out her once emerald eyes darkened with her rage at him to a forest-green.

"Sakura she wasn't with me she was with my roommate I promise you that." Kakashi said looking her in the eyes seeing them darken even more.

"Oh you're so lieing to me you put down the phone to tell her that she just needed to get a key so you didn't have to wake up to let her in!" Sakura whispered a yell at him as her eyes became wet with tears.

"No your misunderstanding what happened you want me to show you, I'll show you who she is and who she's with if you just come with me right now?" He stood up and yanked her to him, but before he got her on his feet his face was met with a hand a loud smack was heard throughout the house.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered as he rubbed his cheek becoming very upset by her action and not trusting him enough.

"I hate you Kakashi you lied to me don't you dare touch me." Sakura seethed out slapping him once again in the stomach he grunted from the pain, looking at her sharply he jumped and pinned her to the bed making her hear his words.

"I didn't cheat on you Sakura I never would you're the only one in my eyes can't you believe me?" Kakashi lowered his mask so that Sakura could see all of him, to know he would never lie to her he cocked his head as she began to cry.

"No you would lie to me if you thought it was to protect me from something that would hurt me." Sakura cried out still not believing a word of his.

"Your are so inferating sometimes you know that blossom?" He stated this more than he questioned it.

"Why are you here?" Sakura snapped at him.

"To prove to you I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Kakashi whispered hoping that she would hear him and his sadness.

"Than do it prove it to me cause right know I just want you to go away?" Sakura whimpered out.

"Fine I will!" Yelled Kakashi as he smashed his lips into hers in a heated kiss.

Sakura was shocked they promised they wouldn't do this until she was eighteen for fear of getting couldn't, Sakura gasped as Kakashis hands moved her breast Kakashi taking the gasp as an invitation plunged in. His tongue moved along her in dominance as his body rubbed into hers making her moan, he smirked into the kiss happy to get her this excited about his moves. He really hadn't done anything with anyone other than her, his roommate was the one bring in the girls at all hours of the night he really just wanted to prove his love to Sakura and he is.

Sakura was unable to move away as Kakashi's hands moved along her side she moaned once again, scolding her body for reacting the way it was she hated the fact that she was becoming wet. She just hoped he couldn't feel it through his pants as he rubbed up his manhood on her lower half, she whimpered as his thumb rubbed against her hardened nipple making her back gasped again but this time for air as his lips left her mouth only to move to her neck as he started to nibble, his fingers slid under her tank top she groaned as he moved slowly to her peeks.

Kakashi couldn't believe he was actually touching his blossom his face was so red from this that he thought he would pass out from the moves he was doing on her, to feel her bare breast would be a dream come true to him. To see her naked to taste her flesh with his mouth, all he wanted was her and here she was not fighting back at all but pulling him into her wanting more. Kakashi dipped his head lower on her neck licking a wet trail down to her collarbone, she arched her back more a throaty moan escaping her lips as he nibbled on the neck.

Kakashis hands lifted her shirt reviling her cream-colored breast hardened pink nipples lay under the tank top, she moaned as his hands fell under her breasts waiting for him to touch them. She looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to continue his rubbing, begging him for more than just his hands is what crossed her moaned as his large hand moved to rub under her right breast his thumb glided over her pert nipple,Sakura once again arched her back her stomach rubbing into his chest. Kakashi let out a groan of frustration at the clothes that lay between them, wanting to feel her skin under him breath in her sent. He bent his head down just about to press his lips to one of her hard nipples when a knock at the door was heard, Kakashi gritted his teeth in anger at who ever was behind that damned door.

Sakura pushed Kakashi off of her frustration in her every move to get up from the bed, to answer the door fixing her clothes and hair. Turning to put Kakashis mask back up and to help him fix up his clothes, Sakura quickly went to the door and through it opened almost braking it off the hinges.

"YES!" She yelled out snapping at who ever it was in front of her.

"Well I heard my son was home to talk to you, so your fighting I when you two are done trying to kill one another would you help your dad with the car, it started to have issues the other day and Irukas not big on fixing things."Mebuki asked him through an angry pink head who visibly relaxed as her mother patted her head, Kakashi chuckled and nodded his yes.

"Sakura try not to make too much noise when you through things at him ok." Mebuki laughed out as her daughter shut the door.

"Kakashi why did you really come here?"Sakura sank down in front of the door bring her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on them, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I came here to tell you I'm not doing anything with anyone and I was going to take you to the campus to prove it." Kakashi nelt down in front of her stroking her hair as he talked, this lead to her head lolling back and a relieved sigh escaping from her mouth.

Kakashi took his chance once again diving into her warm, moist and very tasty mouth, Sakura moaned into the kiss bring her hands to his head as she held onto his hair. She could feel him shiver from the contact that her hands had done, her fingers danced around in his hair making the older boy relax into her. Sakura smirked as they kiss became deeper she was barely able to breath as he ran his hand over her left breast, making sakura move into him even more Kakashi grabbed Sakura to move her back to the bed. She let this happen taking in all of what was happening she wanted more, her body begged for more needed him more than she ever knew she did. She hissed as he bit her neck leaving behind a mark that would last for at least a week, she groaned as his hands went to the lower half of her shirt she wanted to feel those hands again.

Once again the two were interrupted by a knock on the door but this time it was Naruto, he kept on banging on the door Sakura in fear of losing it got up to answer it. she fixed her clothes once again and opened the door with a deep hatred for the boy in her eyes, Naruto must have seen it he gulped loudly as he looked at her.

"Um-Sakura dad wants Kakashi and you to stop _'fighting' _for right now cause he needs Kakashi to help out with the car, I'm sorry I would have tried to distract him for longer but he kept saying poor Kakashi. If only he knew what was really going on in here he would have freaked out and yelled as Kakashi instead, Kakashi you might want to head out after you let that cool down." Naruto pointed to his tented pants with a slight blush from both boys Sakura nodded and Naruto left, shutting the door behind her she looked to Kakashi who looked her in the eyes lust with in both knowing they couldn't was killing them.

"Sakura I want to be with no one other than you, I will prove this to you through other means. I promise you I will show you who it was that was in the room, and I will introduce you to my roommate he is one of the biggest flirts in the world." Kakashi pouted as he begged for his blossoms heart to not give up on him.

"Fine, for know I will try to believe you but I expect you to prove it." Sakura crossed her arms and stomped her foot just to make her point.

Kakashi couldn't help the laugh that came out he was laughing so hard that he fell off the bed, he hadn't seen this side of her in a long time at least since she was six he just kept laughing. Sakura went over to him placing her small foot on his hardened manhood, stepping lightly on it and moving her foot back and forth Kakashi stopped laughing freezing in his thoughts. As he watched her foot move his shaft become tight he could feel his release after only a few seconds of her doing this, he moaned a throaty moan as Sakuras foot pressed harder moving a bit faster. Sakura smiled at her handy work as he was about to release his load she stopped jerking her foot away, she smiled in satisfaction as he whimpered from the lose of contact.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking up to her from his place on the floor lust in his eyes as he begged for her to continue.

"Oh I'm sorry only good boys get what they want." Sakura said as she grabbed a towel off her wall by the door and walked out, leaving a very stiff very horny Kakashi behind who was now left very upset.

After a nice warm shower were she had taken care of her own personal problem, Sakura walked into her room to get dressed she shut the door behind her thinking no one was in the room. Sakura let the towel pool around her feet taking the towel she had around her head off as well, letting it glide down her porcilen skin to the floor she smiled and sighed her relief of being free of clothes. Before she could take another step in her room a pair of larger hands landed on her naked body, gliding all over her sides dipping in between her thighs she gasped not knowing who it was.

Sakura spun her leg out knocking the intruder onto the floor her eyes went wide seeing not who she wanted to see, but the one person that made her skin crawls and her stomach churn Sasuke. She growled at him as he looked up with lust filled eyes at her naked form, he got to his feet and tried to pull her into his arms she yanked her hand away from him. Reaching for a towel that was on the ground Sakura was shoved into the wall before her hand met the towel, she gasped out in pain about ready to scream when a pair of lips smashed into her. Sakura froze at the contact not moving or making any sound not even when his hand squeezed her breast, Sakura tried to think of a way to get out of this to move to make a noise that would be heard.

Then it hit her how did he get into her room into her house,Sasuke got sent to a boarding school after he had punched her that day oh so long ago. Why is he here now of all times when she was naked and not able to defend herself, she started to make any noise she could kicking the door banging her head on the wall. Anything she could do to make a noise she did it Sasuke on the other hand got pissed, he pulled her away from the wall and slammed her on her bed still trailing his hands down her bare naked body. Sakura felt the bail rise in her throat she wanted to scream when his hand reached her womanhood, but before she got the chance Kakashi barged into the room looking like he could kill.

"YOU FUCKING DICK GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF BLOSSOM NOW!" Yelled a very blood thirsty Kakashi who breath was now shallow and deep from his rage.

"FUCK OFF SHE HAS IT COMING TO HER!" Sasuke yelled right back leaning down and biting Sakura on her ample breast, Sakura stifled a scream that wanted to come out for fear it would in rage her Kashi more.

"I SAID GET OFF OF HER!" Kakashi yelled running forward at Sasuke who thought he had time to get past the blood thirsty man, but failed to Sakuras hand holding his arm to the bed. With one smooth thrust Kakashi had managed to make contact with the younger boys face, braking his nose on contact you could hear the bone brake and his screams of pain. Kakashi just smirked picking up a towel for his blossom, Sakura moved away from Sasuke who lay on the floor bleeding as she wrapped the towel around her she smiled at her Kashi-kun.

"Oh dear god what happened in here?" asked a panicked Mebuki that was until she saw who was on the floor, her eyes changed from the forest green they were to an almost black hue.

"Mebuki what in the hells going on in this house?" Kizashi said as he ran into the room looking at Sasuke again with killer intent.

"You Sasuke how did you get into blossoms room and for that matter how the hell did you get in the house?" Kakashi sneered out gritting his teeth in anger, as he held the very shaken up Sakura in his arms.

"You better tell us right now or we can just call your father and talk to him." Mebuki snapped out making the skin on Sasuke crawled having to think of his father, he smirked knowing it would be no good to call the man well since he died two days ago.

"Go for it call my father, oh and if by chance you manage to get a hold of him tell him to say hi to mom for me." Sasuke bit out growling at everyone in the room.

"Wait one damn minute your mothers been died for over ten years now how can he-oh god when, when did your father pass away and how do you know he did?" Snapped out a very flustered Kizashi.

"He passed away two days ago you fool." Sasuke snapped out as he stood to his feet still holding his bleeding nose.

"Shit!" Kizashi yelled out as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm pulling him from his daughter room, as he walked away to find his phone he wanted to know if it was true but he was damned if he was leaving that brat with his daughter.

"Sakura honey are you alright?" Mebuki cried out running to her daughter to get a better look at her body, making sure that bastered of a boy didn't hurt her baby when everything was ok mebuki gave Kakashi a look. It kinda said get the hell out so she can change so they both headed for the door, Kakashi taking one last look at his flustered blossom shut the door to let her get dressed.

"Sakura how are you doing in there honey?" Mebuki called from the door about ten minutes later to see how her baby was doing.

"Get Kakashi for me I really rather just talk to him, that is kinda what he's going to college for isn't it?" Sakura cried out sounding upset so her mother knowing all to well that it would be best for her to talk to him, well since they are sending him to school not only for his father's business but to get a sphycoligy degree. It was something the boy had always wanted to do something he was good at better at than business, she smiled at the thought of him being everything he wanted to be and knew he would be.

"Kakashi Sakura asked for you I think she wants to talk about what just happened." Mebuki said as she place her hand on his shoulder to jar him from his thoughts, he nodded his head getting up from the couch to go into Sakuras room.

"Knock, Knock" Kakashi said in a joking tone of voice.

"Come in Kakashi." Sakura said sounding like she was crying, man did he not want to see her cry.

"Sakura you wanted to-" Kakashi was greeted with a half-naked Sakura, his jaw dropped and he quickly scrambled to get into the room shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"I don't want to feel his hands on me Kashi-kun I need help I can't stand it, it makes me want to peel my skin off please help me."Sakura sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed, with a pout on her pink strawberry lips.

"As you wish my blossom." Kakashi whispered as he walked forward removing his gloves, he had to put back on after the Sasuke thing his hands felt dirty he needed to feel something other than that kids face on his hands.

Kakashi finally made it to the bed after placing his gloves on the desk by the door, he held Sakura to his body feeling her warmth flood through him he smiled at her blush. They never talked about them he didn't know how far he was able to go with her but he was sure she would stop him, if and when she wanted him to stop but for know he was going to make her feel good about herself once more.

He gently lied her down on the bed pulling his mask down to his neck frustrated with his clothes being on, that was until his blossom had to speak up and make his manhood twitch with excitement.

"Take off your clothes please, but leave on the boxers got it perv." Sakura said to him with a bit of reserve still in her voice.

"Anything you want blossom." Kakashi stood up from his place on the bed taking off his shirt and attached mask, and lastly his pants he felt nude with out them but he was thrilled to feel her skin on his.

Sakura was blushing a darker shade of pink than her own hair at this point his body look so fit his six-pack abs his toned pecks, not to mention his long legs and arms that just screamed I want to hold you. Sakuras breath hitched at the sight of his face his eyes were that deep onyx that she loved so much, his hands weren't the rough kind that she hated about men his were smooth but strong. As he trailed his index finger down her forehead to her lips and down to her chest he froze at the site of her bra, she could see the annoyance he had for the thing in his way she knew he wanted to touch them. So she arched her back letting one of his larger hands slide to the clasped on her bra, undoing it and tossing it with the rest of the clothes he already had pooled on the floor.

Sakura felt that hot sensation in her womanhood again it tingled with excitement and for future hopes of his hands being there, she was brought out of her daze as his mouth slammed into hers. Kakashi wanted her so bad he couldn't stand it that body and those perfect hips of her that were meant to do so much, he knew this would end before they ended up having sex but he wish it didn't have could hear Sakura whispering his name as his lips glided down her jaw to her neck than to her collarbone, stopping there and nibbling it for a few he smiled as she moaned with every little nip.

Sakuras breath was becoming more and more shallow as his hands moved lower on her body she wanted to only feel his touch, but Sasukes still remained leaving her with a nasty taste in the back of her throat. His hand moved in between her thighs gliding up and down the middle of them, she arched her back feeling her chest rub his and moaning as her hardened nipples rubbed into him. Kakashis breath hitched at the lust filled emerald eyes looking at him he had to stop his hand from moving, he needed to stop he needed to keep her pure for a while longer he bit his cheek as he slid from her.

"Whats wrong Kashi-kun?" Sakura said tilting her head in that cute way he loved so much.

"I cant do this to you Sakura I'm a lot older, and if we get caught I'm worried about what will happen not to me but to you." He whispered out sadly.

Sakura smiled softly at his sad look she knew he would stop if he truly loved her he would wait, he would hold on to her pure heart and to his tell they were a bit older. She leaned into him hugging his arm to her chest, his breath hitched at the contact still very turned on from less than a minute ago.

"I love you so much for being this kinda guy, I trust you Kakashi with my whole being. I love you and I know you love me that's why I don't fight you on this waiting thing, because your right I'm only thirteen and you're in college now the six-year age difference sucks but I can wait. I want to do everything I can to keep you in my life, I'm so afraid I'm losing you to those older woman at college that when I heard that other person I freaked out. I really do want to go with you to meet your roommate though, I think it would put my worries to rest so if the offer still stands I'm game." Sakura said hugging him to her naked body his head pressed against her chest and he nearly faltered with what he just stated needed to be done.

"Sakura where else did he touch you?" Kakashi growled out remembering what he was doing before it almost led into sex.

"Dont worry about it you got every spot he did, but with your touch I'm not dirty anymore so thank you." Sakura smiled as she went to go grab a shirt from her dresser, picking up the bra that had been flung towards the door.

"Are you sure I mean I could always keep going?" Kakashi smirked at the squeak that had come out of his blossom.

"No, no I think I'm good now so um why don't you leave the room for a few please." Sakura said with a hint of nervousness behind her words, he looked to her cocking his head in confusion as to why he should leave.

"..." She just kept looking at him her eyes screaming for him to leave or was that embarrassment, did she not like that they had stopped?

"Kakashi really everything's fine you can go." She walked over to the bed pulling him up trying to get him out, but he stopped her looking into those emerald eyes in confusion.

"Sakura why do I have to leave?" He asked in and innocent way she knew was a trap but answered him with a blush on her face.

"I need to change my panties." Sakura looked away from him as his eyes landed on the moist lace white panties she hand on.

"Um-when did you get those and dear god your soaked?" Kakashi blurted out the last part with a blush forming on his cheeks and blood dripping from his nose.

"Kakashi get out right NOW!" Yelled Sakura as she shoved his shirt at him and pointing him to the door, Kakashi slipped down the shirt he had pulled up his mask grabbing for his pant also placing them on.

"Sakura?" Kakashi stopped as he cocked his head in question.

"What Kashi-kun?" Sakura blushed as she grabbed for a new pair of panties.

"I love you." He's said as he slipped out the door but before it closed and he no longer heard her she whispered back.

"I love you to the moon and back Kashi-kun." She smiled as he chuckled and shut the door to let her get dressed, she would be going with him to the college she wanted to trust him but fears got the better of her.

Sakura and Kakashi talked with their parents on her taking off with him to the college for the next three days, both parents found it odd but didn't question when Sakura mentioned she wanted to be a doctor. That school was made for her the Hidden leaf college was perfect for their baby girl, she would be out of school in no time with her high-grades and I.Q. Sakura could graduate from high school as early as next year, this made everyone nervous but she was a good girl who was taught well so their worries never seemed all that big.

Sakura had managed to pack just a small bad she was never one for makeup or fancy clothes, she liked her blue jean pants and short sleeved shirts so it was easy for her to pick out clothes. Kakashi loved her a lot more for the fact that she wasn't a spoiled brat like a lot of other girls he knew at college, so when she only brought out a small suit case he couldn't help the laugh that he had.

"What, whats so funny Kakashi?" Sakura snapped out thinking he was laughing at her.

"It's not you blossom, it's the fact that your better than every girl I've ever met." He smiled to her seeing her eyes light up at his compliment.

"Awww-thank you and you're not so bad yourself there Kashi-kun." Sakura smiled at him knowing his eye cress meant he was smiling and slightly blushing.

"Alright you two get going so we can get that phone call later on that will relieve our stress." Yelled Mebuki from the front door watching her two babies climb into his truck to leave.

"We will drive safely mom so don't worry." Sakura Said over the roar of the Engen.

Waving to her two children as they drove away Mebuki couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was missing something, nor could her husband it felt so odd that they couldn't figure this out. They shrugged it off as a parent just worrying about their kids and went on with their day, dealing with that Sasuke kid for two hours had driven them a little mad so they decided to take the other kids out for dinner. Sakura and Kakashi set off on a five-hour drive to the college, Sakura slid closer to her Kashi-kun holding his hand the whole way there sighing with happiness at being alone.

A/N: Well I hope you all like this chapter I bet you didn't think it was Sasuke huh, well I had to put him in some where he is a bad boy after all hehehe. Well I look forward to what you all got to say about this little hard-core fluff, reviews are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto, wish I did no naked Kakashi T_T...sigh all well.

I loved my reviews and thank you to all my followers that have stuck with me thus far, I would also like to say that if my spelling is not to your liking I do apologize. I happen to be doing all the work on my story by myself I have no beta tester for this one, but please bear with me on it I love all your reviews they make writing this story worth it.

Last time on chapter seven Kakashi and Sakura made a few mistakes what will happen in this next chapter, will the parents finally find out about their sons true intentions with Sakura? Well read to find out, reviews are always welcome.

Oh and I do apologize this chapter will be rather short but its all apart of my master plan enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8

Kakashi and Sakura had been driving for five hours to get to the college they had made small talk along the way, Kakashi had this bad feeling about how they had acted at the house something he wish never happened. He wanted to bring it up to Sakura that what they did shouldn't happen again, at least not until his plans were fully realized.

"Kakashi?" Yanking on his arm to get his attention she pouted when he didn't answer.

"Kakashi!?" Yelled the now very red-faced Sakura slapping his arm to get him to respond.

"..."No response from the man with the mask, just a silent sigh release through his masked lips.

"Kakashi I swear to Kami if you don't talk to me about whats on that silver haired headed mind, I will call mom and dad to come and pick me up."She snapped out smacking his on his arm once more.

"Sakura, we need to talk before we get to the college." Kakashi bit out trying to sound like his normal bored tone.

"What about?"Sakura could hear his tone it was nervous and off putting she knew that he was going to tell her no more of what they did at the house, but waiting for his reply.

"About the other day about me touching you, that can't happen again I'm six years older than you. No matter how much I love you what we did was not ok, I'm still your brother by law I can't imagine what dad and mom would do if they found out."With a heavy sigh of frustration he stopped the car in the parking lot of the college.

"I understand I think. I love you Kakashi what ever you think is best I will make sure to do." Sakura said as she bounced out of the car making sure he didn't see the hurt look on her face.

Kakashi thought for a moment he saw her tear up but when he went to help her out she had bright emerald eyes, no sadness in them at all he let out a sigh of relief at this helping her out of the truck. Sakura kept to her self the rest of the walk not really looking at him but her eyes wondered around the campus, she was thrilled to be here looking at the place she could be going to soon.

"Hey Kakashi!?" A man with longer hair that reached to his chin ran up to Kakashi holding a phone in one hand and a needle in his mouth, Sakura looked at the needle and couldn't help but wonder what the heck that was for?

"Genma, hows it going man?" Kakashi asked as he hugged the other man.

"I saw your note saying you had to leave cuase your family needed you, so what was that all about anyway I mean really man what hap-why hello there pretty little thing." Genman's eyes had snapped to Sakura taking her hand into his as he kissed it.

"Hi" Sakura answered back nervous about his touch on her in front of Kakashi.

"Hey man that's my blossom your kissing hands off." Kakashi kicked the man in the stomach turning him away from the girl, but all it did was knock the two into each other Sakura landing on top of Genma.

"Oh my looks like your blossom likes me." Genma laughed out as Sakura blushed her body pressed to his firmly by one of his hands.

"GENMA DUDE REALLY LET HER THE FUCK GO!" Kakashi yelled picking up Sakura from Genmas lap as he held her to him in a protective manner, stroking her hair as he kissed her head just to say she's off-limits to his friend.

Genma just laughed hard as he got up from his spot on the ground, looking to the pink haired girl before him than to his silver haired friend with a smirk on his face. He walked up to the girl and put his hand out to her, she took it from the safety of her Kashis arms and shook it.

"I'm Genma, Kakashi's roommate and you are?" Genma released her hand cocking his head to the left in question.

"Sakura Haruno, Kakashis sister." She said as an annoyed sigh escaped her mouth, making both boys look at each other in question.

"Why so annoyed pinky?" Genma asked with a knowing smirk on his face, Kakashi couldn't stop talking about his blossom so he figured she felt the same as he did.

"Oh nothing really just wanting to look around I'm only here for today and tonight." Sakura said with a fake smile and a lie she was hoping they would by.

Both boys looked at each other both all-knowing on this matter, Genma knew Kakashi must have talked to her about them staying siblings for a while longer. He and Kakashi had talked about having the adoption annulled and him taking his family name back, but he didn't know the extent of how far Kakashi had gone with the little blossom. Genma looked to Kakashi with a smirk on his face as he leaned down to meet Sakuras eyes, she looked at him with sadness he thought would kill someone if they looked to long she looked broken. Sighing heavily at the sight of the pathetic eyes he pulled away, looking to his stupidly oblivious friend and smiled.

"Well pinky why don't we taking you to go get some food in the café down the road, and after we finish why don't we all go meet up with the rest of the guys and show her around hnnn?" Genma said with a sweet innocent well as innocent as he could smile.

Kakashi nodded his approval of this looking down to meet his blossoms eyes only to freeze for a second, they were cold and distant something he wasnt expecting since they had always been so warm and on the other hand knew the little pinky needed to be away from Kakashi so in an act that Kakashi thought as random, the man grabbed Sakura and ran away with her Kakashi being left in confusion.

A few hours had passed at this point Genma had lost Kakashi and was walking around with pinky, trying to make her happy he had a little sister at home Sakura reminding him of her a hell of a lot. He made some goofy faces that she looked confused at and would hit him hard for acting so lame, but in the end he got her to laugh they talked about Kakashi and the girl in the room. Genma blushed at this and cleared things up telling her about the numbers of woman he liked to please, this made Sakura blush a darker shade of pink than her own hair color was.

"Genma why did you take me from Kakashis side?" Sakura asked but was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"I think its best you two aren't together for a while, your thirteen Sakura he talks about you like you're a grown woman. I just think for his safety and yours, you're not around him alone anymore than you need to be, I know he loves you but one of these days that's going to put you in a bad spot and him." Genma stated with an all-knowing smirk at her blush.

"I understand and I think it would be best if you take me home or send me home I still have my bags, could you just tell him I love him and I wasn't feeling well?" She quietly asked tears stinging her eyes she heard a grunt of approval, Genma called a cab for Sakura looking all around making sure Kakashi didn't see her leave. He waved his goodbye to the pinky known as Sakura but soon became aware of the angry attmaspher, he turned to see Kakashi glaring daggers at him his fist baled and ready to strike.

"Can I help you dear old friend of mine?" Genma gulped out his breath hitching in fear of what would happen.

"Why did you let her leave without saying goodbye to me?Why did you have to do this I was going to talk to her?I didnt need your interference damn it Genma she's going to be pissed at me now!?" Kakashi yelled out in a half sob sound making Genma flinch this wasn't the man he knew, where did this person come from Genma had enough of this sobbing person in front of him.

"Grow the fuck up Kakashi she's a kid yeah you can love her, yes you can wait tell she's older and is more ready for you. For kami sake thought Kakashi she's thirteen and your acting like I killed her, she and I talked about you two she agreed it should be held off and asked me to send her home. So I did for you and for her she's so young man you're in this field of study you know how this will mess her up, she wont grow up normal if you're in her life-like this let her grow up!" Yelled Genma in a broken voice trying to hold back his anger along with his tears from his friends look, he had hurt not only Kakashi but the little pinky as well in order to protect them.

"Fine, your right I know but I should have had this time to say I care for her and that I want the best for her. Even if it's not with me I just want her to be happy I want her to be loved like I know she should be, do you understand why I wanted to talk to her Genma I needed to say this and you took that from me?" He asked looking his friend in the eyes as the sadness of what Genma did flooded him he nearly fell to the ground with his sobs, he wasnt being the strong man Genma knew him to be he was a weak mess that needed time to figure out who he was.

Sakura arrived home later that night around two or three in the morning Naruto had been up thankfully to let her in, but as he looked at her and saw those defeated eyes he knew that she had lost Kakashi. That things weren't as ok as he hoped they would be, Naruto picked Sakura up taking her to her room so they could talk about what had happened. Three hours of talking about everything she had gone through all the talk she had done with this Genma guy, Naruto let out an annoyed huff as she told him about leaving without saying a word to Kakashi.

"Why didn't you wait maybe he wanted to say something Sakura?" Naruto let out a growl at her.

"I think I should leave Naruto." Sakura said looking to the ground avoiding the question all together.

"Wait what go where exactly?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"Theres this boarding school up north its really far away and it would give me a long time to myself to think about all this, I will be home for holidays and important things with the family. I just think with me wanting to be a doctor this will be the best choice I could graduate within a year at this school, I would be able to work on my college while up there finish my first four years of medical school. I really think it's for the best I mean I need to figure out who I am don't I shouldn't I?Naruto what do you think I should do?" Sakura mumbled all this out almost in a whisper but he had heard it all and tried to answer the best he could.

"Go, go and do this Sakura I agree it's better to get away and think, I do have one question for you?" He told her with a smirk.

"Shoot whats on your mind?" Sakura said whipping the tears away from her pale face.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto laughed out at her annoyed look that crossed her face as he asked this.

"Naruto its an all girls school, unless you want to wear a dress I don't think you should come." Sakura laughed bitterly at this she was running from men running from things that would hurt her.

Their loud laughs woke everyone up in the house her family came rushing to her room to check what was there, only to come across Naruto tickling Sakura as she fell to the ground laughing. Naruto yelling about his dress sized and how he would look pretty hot as a girl, Sakura just couldn't stop laughing that was until her mom picked her up and slapped her face hard. Gasping as she looked up to her mother, Naruto stopped laughing as he glared at the woman who just hit Sakura stood there anger filling her whole being.

"I know what happened in this room yesterday young lady, and don't you dare lie to me that Sasuke kid said he was your boyfriend. You had him sneak in here didn't you? Your poor father almost lost his job when he found out that , that boy owns the company now Sakura how could you act like that?" Mebuki snapped out coming to the wrong conclusion as to who her daughter was in to, Sakura stifled a laugh at her mother's death glare.

"Mom despite your best efforts to get this right, your wrong you are way off on what he was doing here. That jerk snuke in here to rape me plain and simple right there, I broke things off with the jerk years ago when he hit me if you don't remember I'm sure dad does." Sakura bit out coming to her own conclusion that it was time to let this life go and start over

"Oh sweety what have I done I'm so sorry-." Mebuki was cut off by Sakuras hand raising to her face.

"I'm done I need to get out of here, dad that boarding school you asked me about I want to go I've made up my mind." Sakura said in a tone that left no room to argue.

Mebuki speechless about all of this stood up and stormed out of the room, she locked her self into her bedroom Sakura could hear her cries. She simply knocked on the door and yelled her sorry but that she needed to get out and do some growing to be the woman she was meant to be, later in the day her father packed her up after calling the school to confirm their times. That and to make sure that Sakura had a room to go to when she got there, He could feel his nerves on head but he knew that this was a needed thing in her had left the house and not much after Kakashi had shown up, he ran inside to find his blossom but she was gone as everyone had told him of what had just happened.

"Gone where and for how long?" He snapped out tears in his eyes losing her he couldn't do it he couldn't live with out her.

"We don't know Kakashi for now why don't you just go back to school." Said Naruto as he darted to his room to avoid his brother and all the questions that were sure to come.

Mebuki pulled Kakashi aside to talk to him about something that had been bugging her, she had soon figured it out after the two had left for the college but had kept it to herself. Not wanting to upset her son that she loved so much, but she needed to tell him that she knew and that she was happy Sakura made this choice.

"Kakashi I have something to tell you or well to talk to you about." She said a tiny blush formed on her cheeks.

"Yes mom what is it?" Kakashi said with a nervous tone that to anyone else would sound normal bu to her she knew better.

"You're in love with my daughter aren't you?" She asked begging for the answer to be no.

"Mom-I-I yes I am I love her so much but I promise we never did anything like what your thinking." He stuttered out his hands had become clammy, his eyes wide with fear as she spoke up to him.

"I want you to try to avoid her for a while can you do that? I think she needs time alone to figure this stuff out I understand loving her , your not related by blood and soon not even by name from what I hear. But you must do me this favor of keeping your distance for a while, I think it will do you both some good." Mebuki sighed as her son relaxed at her words.

"I promise I will keep my distance." He said his head fell to his knees he had pulled up to hug.

"Good." Mebuki said with a small smile not sure how else to handle this but knew his honor would stop him from doing things he shouldnt.

A few months had passed by so fast it was now almost Christmas time Sakura had made up her mind that going home was a bad idea, but she missed her family hardly making any friends at her new school she missed her brothers. She missed her life but she needed this so she chose to stay here at this school, She broke her mother's heart and her fathers when she told them she couldn't come cause of tests.

A/N: I understand this is short and that it might be a bit sad but I promise you that in the next chapter things will spice up a bit more, Please read and reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto, there would be Naked Kakashi everywhere we all know this.

I am happy to say that chapter eight was not the end of the story, and that chapter nine will lead into some more trouble for the two as they figure out what they want in life. Keep reading to find out how they figure things out, and why Kakashi started to read his favorite romance books ; ) .

Chapter 9

Its said that when you spend time away from the person you love that you can figure out if you really loved that person, well for Sakura Haruno this was becoming a test for her heart and mind. Sakura would wake up in a fit of tears at the bad dreams that struck her mind, Kakashi standing so close to her but he faded away as quickly as he had come. She would cry until her roommate would get up to hug on her, to her dismay the school had adapted to the new age they were in now. This meaning the school had turned to being coed, Sakuras roommate was a male student who never slept at night.

"Sakura was it that one dream again?" Asked a dry husky voice.

"Yeah every damn night, it's getting really old Gaara I just want it to stop." Sakura cried out as her roommate known as Gaara stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Its been two years since you last saw him maybe its time you go home, you know if he loved you he would want to see you the second you got home." Gaara whispered soothingly to her.

"Yeah but Gaara I think I should try dating someone else I really do, I bet he is or has." Her eyes were hurting from the amount she was crying but as she thought of him with another women, more tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"Well lets put it this way if you wanted another guy there's at least a hundred right here who would want you, who would love you for you and all of you and as nothing more of you." Gaara sat back whipping the tears from her eyes as he smiled at her, well she thought it was a smile he never did smile so she could never tell.

"Name one person in this school who would date me as messed up as I am right now." She threw her arms opened practically saying look at me and my sad self, Gaara just snorted at her attempts as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Me for one I can make you forget you ever loved that fool, just give me a shot Sakura-chan." He smiled into the kiss she never fought him she just let him kiss her trying to forget the man she truly did love.

A few months had passed with her dating Gaara he made her happy made her forget like he promised but on their third month of dating she had,had enough he as becoming over protective of her she wasn't allowed to talk to her brothers because he was jealous. She at one point was talking to her father when he walked in grabbed the phone slamming it shut, she looked up at him in confusion that was until his anger got the best of him as he hit her went on for about six months that was until her brother Naruto showed up to see why she wasnt talking to him, he could see the small marks she tried to hide he looked at the busted lip on her face and became angry.

Naruto had phone his family to let them know to get ready for her for when they returned home, Sakura nearly cried out in tears of joy when Naruto punched Gaara in his dark rimmed father had heard of this and smacked his son on the back rewarding him for doing what he did, Sakura was just happy that they had taken her back in that she would get to go to school once more with her brothers. Toya on the other hand looked at her like she was a stranger when she first got back, he refused to talk to her thinking she was stupid for leaving them behind. Naruto and Iruka had talk to him to tell him what was going on with her and Kakashi, Sakura had no idea what Kakashi was up to and when asked everyone froze where they were at.

"Why wont you talk come on whats he up to?Will he be stopping by?" Sakura asked question after question looking for answers all her mother did was scrunch her nose and looked to her husband.

"He annulled the adoption Sakura, he graduated early from college and took his place at the head of Hatake corp." Kizashi gritted out.

"He what?" Sakura looked at them in confusion not fully understanding what they said at all.

"He's not part of the family anymore honey he left, he doesn't even call here anymore the last time I talked to him was two month after you left." Mebuki said with a saddened look on her face, eyes glittering with tears not shed.

"..."Sakura bolted from the room running for the front door opening it and slamming it behind her,she began running down the street needing to clear her head as the thought through everything.

Kakashi had bolted from the family he bolted from her they weren't close to each other anymore, he took the Hatake name without even telling her without finding her to take her with him. This was it this was the last thing she needed to make her heart stop beating for him, she stopped at the park that was but fifteen minutes away from the house slamming into the swings that where in the middle of the park.

Sakura was panting heavy at this point she hadn't been able to do any of her normal runs for eight months, since Gaara was becoming over protective he hated her running without him being there which he never was. So she was lacking in stamina and this made her even more pissed, she was mad at herself for letting this happen mad that she didn't stay with Kakashi or her family. She was pissed that she let herself become one of those women who never fight back for fear it would get worse, she was mad that it took her brother saving her and then destroying her dreams of Kakashi for her to be done.

Sakura sat down on the swing pressing her face to the cool chain the hung down attached to the seat, she sobbed for an hour pleading to what ever god would listen to give her back her Kashi-kun. To set her life back the way it was when she was happy when she wasn't sixteen and confused, she wanted her life back why did the gods have to be so cruel to her to Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Came a soothing voice Sakura couldn't place, turning her head she was shocked to see Ino holding a little black-haired blue eyes beauty of a girl in her arms.

"Ino Is that you?" Sakura stood up striding over to the blonde teen before her.

"Hehehe-yeah its me, what are you doing here billboard brow?" Ino laughed out nervously while fixing the spot the child was held at.

"I just got back from that boarding school I went to a few years ago, come to find out some bad stuff happened while I was gone. Um, is she yours?" Sakura asked not to subtle about the child in Inos arms.

"Oh um-well yes she's mine, this is my daughter Hana shes two and a half almost three wave hi to mommies friends ok." Ino showed Sakura Hana who smiled brightly at the girl and waved to her, only Hana looked to her with an expression Sakura knew well she looked bored like Sasuke.

"Ino is she, is she related to Sasuke?" Ino froze in place as did her little one both looking to Sakura and not wanting to answer her.

"She is his child too yes." Ino sad flatly as if she didn't want to say is name or admit that Hana was his.

"She's beautiful Ino she's like a black haired you, her eyes are so pretty I would love to hold her if she would let me that is?" Sakura said with a smile on her red face all that running had he still out of breath and tired.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind right Hana?" Ino asked her daughter looking to her as the little girl wiggled out of her arms, running over to the flushed pink haired teen.

"Hi,my swing?" Hana said looking to Sakura and pointing at the place she was sitting.

"Oh of course I'm sorry here let me help you ok Hana." Sakura picked up Hana placing her on the swing and pushed her so the swing would move, Ino walked up behind Sakura and started to talk asking Sakura questions about her life.

"Sooo-Sakura what ever happened to you and that big brother of yours?" Ino blurted out she had always been curious about he two.

"I moved away to figure out my life away from my family looks like he didn't want to be apart of the family anymore when I left, I found out a long time ago he and I were never related by blood. Which only made me reconsider my feeling for him it turned out I fell in love at an early age with him, he said he loved me back but as time went on and he moved to college he stopped being in my life. I went to go and spend a weekend there at the college with him but his friend Genma told me that I should leave, that I should let Kakashi figure out his life outside of his ties to me. Tell me Ino did you love Sasuke when you were with him or was he just a way to get at me?" Sakura finished her story of her and Kakashi and then retorted with a question of her own.

"I loved him very much Sakura but he didn't love me, he just used me to get to what he really wanted, YOU."Ino said looking mildly upset at her admitting to this.

"I see, I had no idea he was using you I mean he had me we dated I don't understand why he did this to you and this beautiful child." Sakura teared up she was the cause of this, this child is going with out a father because of her because of something she didn't know she did.

"Sakura please don't cry about this Hana and I are happy with out him in our lives, Hana loves her life so far she a very happy child yeah she resembles her father but she smiles more. She laughs and talks more she will be more like me, and less like her father as the years go on so please don't blame yourself." Ino hugged Sakura to her stroking her hair as she sobbed tears not only for Ino but for her life as well, she finally broke down and told Ino about her and Kakashi and what really went down a few years ago.

"Oh Sakura that's horrible so all that happened, even Sasuke attacked you I had no idea it was like that for you." Ino cooed trying to comfort the upset pinkiet.

"I only wanted to be happy with him Ino and I ran away without even talking to him cause of his friend, that stupid perverted jerk told me it would help not only Kakashi but me figure things out. I thought some time apart would do us some good little did I know that, that would be the end he left the family and me I have no clue where he is or how he's doing." Sakura said grinding her teeth in anger at how things happened her fist tight in her pockets.

Ino looked on with a sadness she never thought she would have for her old rival, but she also felt a kinship with the girl before her they had both been hurt a lot. Ino took Sakuras hands into her own looking her in the eyes, she smiled and nodded to her in understanding of her life.

"Sakura would you like to stay the night at my place with my family, I would love for you to get to know Hana not only her but I would like you to get to know me." Ino said this with a bright smile that reminded Sakura of Naruto for a moment.

"You know what that sounds like a great idea I would love to." Sakura said standing up from their spot on the ground.

"Well do you need to go back and pick up some of your stuff we can walk with you, if I remember right you don't live that far from me?" Ino asked looking to Sakura with bright eyes waiting for her reply.

"Yeah we should stop by my place I'm not looking forward to it though." Sakura pouted her emerald eyes gleaming with annoyance.

Ino, Sakura and Hana made the short fifteen minute walk back to Sakuras place to pick up her things, when they reached the house there was a black mustang car parked in the drive way. Sakura looked confused that wasn't there when she had left not to long ago, walking up to the front door she went to open it when it slammed opened and out walked Kakashi. He looked pissed his eyes shinning with anger as he yelled at Kizashi, Kakashi stopped when he bumped into Sakura looking down his eyes went wide at seeing her.

"Sakura!?" Kakashi yelled as he picked her up spinning her around in a circle, she pushed away from him dropping to the ground with a huff.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Sakura asked anger was lacing her voice and he visibly winced at this.

"I found out that you finally came back from Naruto so I drove to come and see you, its been almost three years I missed you blossom." Kakashi said as he went to go and hug her once more, but Sakura stepped back making him freeze to his spot in confusion.

"You left our family Kakashi I want to know what you're doing here?" Sakura growled out.

"I came for you." Kakashi said flatly Kizashi stiffened not really wanting to believe his ears.

"Your what!?" Yelled Mebuki.

"I came for Sakura I came to tell her I still love her after all these years I still love her." Kakashi said looking right at Sakura who in turn blushed and flinched away some more, not wanting to upset her family.

"You came for my daughter?" Asked Kizashi in a low growl that was until Sakura started to talk.

"I don't love you, go start your life already I've moved on and no longer want you in my life." Sakura said holding her voice firm trying hard not to let her lies slip through.

Kakashi knew it was a lie he could see her eyes falter as she said she didn't love him, but he knew when to back off and him not wanting to hurt his family anymore walked away. Pulling out his keys and walking back to his black mustang he opened the door, looking to his blossom thankful for the sunglasses the adorned his face. Feeling the tears prick at his eyes he got into his car with a final wave, pulling out of the drive way to go his seprate way leaving behind his blossom was again.

"Sakura what the hell was he talking about coming for you, telling us he was taking you with him no matter what?" Kizashi asked as he growled at the tail lights of his ex sons car.

"I fell for him a long time ago and nothing ever happened with it I left the second I thought it would go to far, that's all dad nothing happened nothing ever will." Sakura spat out grabbing Ino and Hana as she walked away.

"Sakura you get back here and talk to us!"Yelled her mother from the door as she walked away with Ino confusion evident on her face and in the way she walked.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered as the girl before her broke down and cried.

"I cant do this Ino I'm not strong enough to handle this,please what do I do?" Sakura cried out startled as tinny hands came to her face holding it still, baby blue eyes looked to emerald green Hana held her face kissing her cheek as she patted her head.

"Sakura be fine now." Hana said kissing Sakura on the left cheek smiling a bright smile she thought she would melt from how bright it was.

"Hana, thank you." Sakura said bowing her head on Hana's shoulder taking a moment to gather herself.

Standing up with Hana in her arms so walked on with Ino in tow as they talked more, trying to figure things out Ino came to the conclusion that Sakura not give up on Kakashi. That one day she was sure things would work out but until than she should live her life, Sakura agreed and in that moment gained one of her first female friends.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter I know it's not a very long chapter and that it was a sad one but in due time it will become much better, like I said this will spice up a whole lot later on keep reading and reviews are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto, wish I did.

Hi all I hope I still have some readers left after last chapter, I promise it gets better I really do but as you all know bad things sometimes happen before the good takes its place. I thank all of you who have stuck with this story thus far and look forward to your reviews.

In the last chapter Sakura had tried to get over her Kashi-kun but failed miserably at it, Kakashi had come home after finding out she had returned only to be told she didn't want him. What will happen to the two of them in this next chapter will their love finally happen? Read to find out.

Chapter 10

Sakura and Ino had become fast friends after Ino had found out about Sakuras life thus far, Ino had flinched at the talk about Gaara making the blonde angry at the pain Sakura went through. Ino had taken to Sakura and her strong will of wanting Ino to finish out school this being heard by her father made him over thrilled about the talk, Ino had dropped out due to having Hana a few years ago she hadn't wanted to continue that was until Sakura told her she should. Hana found Sakura to be like an auntie and wouldn't leave her side, Ino couldn't help the laughs she got as her daughter would jump into Sakuras lap at every chance she got. It had been four months since they had started their new-found friendship, Ino had this effect on Sakura making her more talkative than she had been. Bring out that hidden away girl Sakura never got to be, she started to wear makeup and dress more like a girl than she had before. Ino was good for Sakura just like Sakura was good for Ino, Sakura had become so close to Ino that at one point in time Inos father had said Sakura could move in if she wanted. Laughing it off like he was joking she didn't think much of it that was,until Sakuras father became someone she couldn't be around anymore.

He started to monitor all her calls and internet usage or on the most extreme moments of his weakness, he would fallow her around her mother would scold him telling him she was sixteen. The man didn't listen and would relentlessly demand that she stay home that her schooling be changed to online classes, he at one point said he didn't want her to go to college. At this Sakura became unable to handle him anymore, she snapped at him in a heated argument over her wanting to graduate early.

"I'm leaving I can't take this any more, your telling me I'm not allowed to go to college are you insane!?" Sakura yelled at her father her fist had hit the wall as her anger got the best of her, this making her mother flinch and her brothers back away.

"I demand you go to your room I'm your father I say what happens here not you!" Yelled an equally pissed off Kizashi darting his hand out as he grabbed her wrist, to yank her to her room her mother's eye went wide at the grip he held on her baby girl.

"Kizashi please calm down this isn't you?Whats gotten into you?" Mebuki cried out trying to get her husband to stop this whole mess.

"She is to never leave this house, I don't want her near any one I don't approve of and that means that slut friend of hers Ino." He snapped his head back to glare at his wife who know held Naruot back along with Hinata's help.

"You let her go dad right NOW!" Naruto bit out in his loud voice but this time it was filled with anger.

"Sakura is to never speak to Kakashi again nor is she to spend time outside of this house, I am her father I say what goes tell the day she turns eighteen she belongs to me and her mother!" Yelled out Kizashi slamming his fist into the wall and dragging a distraught Sakura to her room, throwing open the door and pushing her in as he closed it behind her and locked it.

"She is to not leave her room for anything other than dinner and bathroom brakes that's it, PERIOD!" Kizashi narrowed his eyes at Mebuki who was in tears as he walked off towards the front door, slamming it behind him as he left going kami knows where.

Sakura sat on her floor asking her self how this could have happened and then it hit her, Kakashi had come here for her and her father must have figured it all out by now. Sakura couldn't help the whimper that came from her lips she teared up not able to stop them from falling, she could hear Naruto yelling at their mother and Mebuki whimper in the back ground. She thought on this she was almost seventeen she would be locked in her room for a year and some months, this didn't sit well with her at all she could easily take down the door thanks to her strength. But in the end she didn't want her mother to lose two children, she bit back her tears that had not yet spilled out and came up with a lie she knew she could tell her father. Later that night he had come home unlocking the door to her room he walked in, he sat down at her desk eyes fixed on her as she stood there motionless.

"Father?" Sakura said in a sweet tone of voice, trying to hold down the bile that threatened to come up at her lie.

"Yes Sakura?" Her father whispered out sounding remorseful.

"I promise you I will never speak to Kakashi again, but I would like to keep my friendship with Ino. She's been an amazing friend to me since I got back, I promise I wont disobey you again just please let me keep her as a friend." Sakura cried out she sank to her knees in trying to keep the lie going she shed tears that made him wince, he looked at her searching for any sign of deception but when he found none he smiled.

"I knew a hard parenting hand would turn you around, you keep your promise to me and you can see Ino anytime you want. But if you lie to me just once Sakura Haruno I promise you this, I will lock you up in this house for the rest of your natural boy life am I clear?" Kizashi said in a stern tone making Sakura flinch visibly, Kizashi smirked thinking he had won this little war.

"Yes father I promise not to go against your orders." Sakura said calmly looking at him with her faked sad eyes, her father smiled at this getting up from the chair at the desk he went to hug her.

"I love you Sakura that's all I just want whats best for you, and that's not a Hatake trust me on this one ok." Kizashi said as he hugged her close to him stroking her hair as he did so.

"I love you to dad." Sakura said holding back the anger and making her voice as sickly sweet as she could.

Kizashi wasn't the wiser as he let his daughter go walking out of her room down the hall to his and his wife's room to sleep, that's when Sakura walked down to were Kakashi once slept and tried to open the door. Only to find that his room had been cleaned out and turned into a study room, Sakura held back a sob has she fell to her knees confused and upset as to what to do next.

Naruto had heard the conversation and had called Kakashi to inform him of what was happening, Naruto was a major supporter of his sister and his ex brothers love he wanted them happy. So Naruto being the goofy guy he was held Kakashi with a plan they were both sure would work out, or at least they hoped it would work out. Naruto hung the phone up only to hear sobbing coming from Kakashi's old room, he slowly got up to see who it was and there lay Sakura curled into a ball crying. He bent down resting his hand gently on her shoulder only to have her flinch away from him, his eyes darkened with anger at the man he called father knowing this was his fault.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered her name softly trying to get her to sit up to talk.

"..hic.." Sakura only sobbed more sounding defeated with every shaky breath she took, her body wrecked with shivers as she sobbed harder and harder.

Naruto was in shock his sister the once strong girl he loved and adored was now broken, crying and gasping as her body shook violently from her sobs. Toya must have heard something from his room he came walking in with a comic book in hand, but dropping it as he saw his sister curled up Naruto by her side trying in vain to sooth her sadness. Toya walked over to his twin sister picking her up into his arms, they walk out of Kakashis old room and into Toya's room shutting the door behind him.

Naruto and Toya hugged Sakura in the most protective and loving hug she had ever felt, Sakura's sobs lessened after about an hour of crying and shaking from her sadness. Naruto reached out brushing her hair way from her pale swollen face, he grimaced at the site that was before him. Sakura's eyes were pale and distant her cheeks flushed and stained with tears that had been cried, her lips swollen from biting them to the point that blood was staining her teeth. Toya was as shocked by her look as Naruto but a bit more so since he didn't know why this was happening, when Naruto pulled out his phone to dial a number he had never seen before he was struck with the reality of what was going on.

"Ino I need you to come here and pick Sakura up now." Naruto whispered into the phone, Toya cocked his head in confusion of why Naruto asked Ino to pick up Sakura.

"I'm on my way but what happened?" Ino questioned over the phone sounding worried.

"Just hurry up please." Naruto said in a serious voice he hardly ever used.

"Naruto why are you having Ino come by?" Asked Toya in a stern voice sounding almost like his own father.

"We are getting Sakura out of here Moms already agreed before dad came home, Sakura just had to lie to him like we knew she would just to keep the peace." Naruto said in a hushed tone a serious look plastered on his face still, than came a knock at the window of Toyas room.

"Ino come in but be careful." Naruto motioned for her to crawl through the window pushing it opened for her to enter.

"Okay so is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on and why is Sakura crying like that?" Ino whispered in an annoyed tone at the other blonde looking to her friend in Toyas arms crying and near passing out.

"Bad things went down I will tell you on the phone tomorrow but I need you to get Sakura to your place, dad's hit the all and she needs to be out of his reach for now I will walk you and her back to your place." Naruto walked over to Toya pulling Sakura up into his arms, as Toya grunted his displeasure of this he too stood up.

"I'm packing her a bag before you walk her out of here, I may not have been thrilled that she was back but now I understand why she left. I love her she my sister and I will do anything I can to help protect her, I'm going to walk with you two down to Inos I can't just let you take the fall by yourself." he told Naruto as he walked out of the room and into Sakuras picking up enough clothes for her to wear for months.

Naruto,Ino and Toya walked down the road with a sleeping Sakura in Narutos arms, she had succumbed to sleep moments before leaving the house sobbing even in her sleep. Naruto held her tight trying hard not to grit his teeth in anger, all they could do was protect her all they wanted was to let her live. So Naruto and his mother talked and come to this little conclusion that her being away from everyone would be best, that her father had become to over protective and needed time to cool down.

"Naruto what do you think he will do when he finds out Sakuras gone? I mean wont he go right to Inos and find her?" Toya asked in an all to concerned voice making Naruto flinch thinking about it, than Ino spoke up to calm them down.

"Actually guys we are going out-of-town for a year to Tokyo in a few hours my dad needs to help out a company that just started up again, I forget the name but it used to be a big company a long time ago. So really there is nothing to worry about we live in like an hour Sakuras already got her stuff with my dad, so no worries right I will call your mom and you Naruto-kun when we arrive safe and sound." Ino blushed slightly at Naruto who's eye brows rows at his new nick name.

"I understand Ino thank you and please do I don't want to lose contact with either of you." Naruto smiled with a slight blush on his tan face even Toya noticed this but kept it to himself to ask at a later time.

Naruto, Ino and Toya arrived at the house with Sakura still fast asleep in Narutos arms Inos father stepped out of the house, his eyes shone with something the boys never had seen from their own father. Pride he had pride for his daughter who had helped a friend in need making a good point to her own child, that when life gets you down and you think you got no one around look to your friends for they shall be there for you.

"Ino sweetie I'm so proud of you for helping out Sakura don't even have enough words to tell you how proud I am, you Ino have proven you're a good friend and mother to show your child this that's being an adult." Her father cooed out as he hugged her to him pride written all over his face and in his actions, he turned and held out is arms for Naruto to place Sakura in them he did just that.

"Naruto I got the call from Mebuki about this a few hours ago I will let Sakura know when she wakes whats going on, I am so sorry that your family is going through a rough patch and do hope it gets better." Inoichi told the blonde with a bright smile hardly seen by anyone outside the home.

Naruto nodded his head in understand reaching out he patted Sakura kissing her on the cheek and started to walk away, Toya did the same with a simple wave of his hand they were both gone. Inoichi looked down at the pink heard girl in his arms and felt an instant bond with her, he would protect her while she was with him and his family. Ino yawned and dragged Inoichi back into the house grabbing the last bit of what they needed, bringing it out to the car making sure Sakuras things were in the car as well.

An hour later Kizashi awake to see his daughter gone from their home his heart clenched at least until he and his wife talked, she informed him of her choices on the matter Kizashi put a hole in the wall from anger. This made Mabuki want to leave and not for a few hours but for good, her husband's anger was becoming worse with the switch in power over at his company. The boy who had attacked Sakura a few years ago and taken his father's place at the head of the company, and was doing all he could to make the Haruno family suffer for taking Sakura way from him. His threats weren't all at work either he made it so they couldn't pay their bills on time or that the houses mortgage wasn't being taken care of, Sasuke had told Kizashi all he had to do was give him Sakura and all would be done. Now he couldn't do it he couldn't give Sakura to him to save his home, what would he do should he tell his wife yes he would tell her and she would understand.

"Mebuki I need to know where she is, if I let Sasuke marry her our financial problems will be over with." He blurted out trying to get his wife to stay with him saying anything so that she would understand the tight spot he was in.

"He said what!?" Mebuki yelled slamming her hands on the table in a fit of anger.

"He threatened to keep my pay from us, to take the house cause we can't pay the mortgage Mebuki we are in so much trouble with money right now." He cried out trying to talk her into this telling her it would be a great idea.

"She's not something to be sold off as black mail payment, I refuse to let you have her to sell her off to that rapist!" Yelled Mebuki as her face came with in inches of his face as she screamed how stupid he was.

Mebuki packed up her two sons and Hinata who was clueless about everything that was going on, she just went along with what her adoptive mother said tailing behind Naruto and Toya to get into the car. She sat next to Toya making Naruto flinch at the cold atmosphere in the car, he had dated her for a year before things ended for them in a bit of a disaster. He had pretty much been everything he could be for her the perfect boyfriend, but the lack of emotion from her made the relationship fail. Hinata at one point of a kissing match had whimpered out Toya's name, this made Naruto resent him a bit but not enough to hate him or Hinata for that matter.

A few days had passed Sakura, Ino and her other two family members had made it to Tokyo safely. They had finally finished unpacking their things when a knock was pounded on the front door of the house they were renting, Inochi went to answer the door when it flung opened and in walked the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi!?" Sakura yelled out surprised about him being the one at the door, her face lite up for the first time in a couple of days.

"Inochi I assume everything is to your liking?" He asked the blonde man as he walked past him and stood in front of Sakura.

"Yes Mister Hatake, and might I add what a surprise it is to see you here." Inochi inquired his eyebrows raised.

"I came to see Sakura too you know Naruto called me and told me what was going on, I was thrilled to find out that she was going to be here with you. I would like to offer Sakura Haruno a job if she wants it that is, it involves going to college to become a nurse?" He said looking to her with a tinkle in his eyes as she nodded her head yes over and over again, he smiled at her scooping her into his arms for a long hug that was way over due.

"I missed you to Kakashi a whole hell of a lot." Sakura cried out as he squeezed her some more she let out a strangled laugh, as he pressed his face to her neck and took in her sent.

"I have so much to tell you blossom I cant wait to catch up with you, but for now I need to take my leave and Inochi let no one near my Sakura do you understand?" Kakashi said with an edge to his voice making the other man straighten and nodded his understanding.

"I swear no harm will come to her while she is here." Inochi said standing straight as if he were a military man taking orders from a general.

"Good Sakura I will see you later and on that I take my leave good day Inochi and family, blossom be safe alright." Kakashi did his little eye crinkle that she hadn't seen in quit some time, waving his goodbye he walked out he front door shutting it as he left the house to get back to work.

"Well he's a lot of fun." Ino joked out loud making both Inochi and Sakura loosen up and laugh at how stiff Kakashi looked in a suit.

Kakashi walked out to his limo getting in the back as his driver drove away the sent of Sakura lingered on his shirt, making him visibly relax for the first time in three years now. He sighed thinking of all the things he was going to have to tell her, and worried about the things she would tell him. His driver took his time getting to the office seeing as the famous Hatake was known to be late to everything, he had picked up that habit when Sakura moved away to that damned school. He had just never really been the same since she left more quiet and kept to himself, he had started to read what he would call romance novels but to everyone else it was porn. He got a kick out of the looks people would give him while he walked around with his Icha Icha books in hand, the whole office had been in an uproar the first time he had done this woman would gasp in horror. Men would smirk and ask which book he was on, all of this was just fun for him but he knew the hard work he did with his father's company was worth it so when the book went away everyone knew it was serious time.

The driver had stopped the car putting it into park as he got out to pull the door opened for his boss, Kakashi had beat the man to it though he never liked having people tend to him like that. The man had been his friend for years so having him as a body guard and driver was a bit awkward at first, his friend snorted at him in annoyance once more at losing to him but shrugged it off.

"So that was Sakura?" His tall male friend with a bowl cut hair style and bushy eye brows asked, his bright smile nearly blinding poor Kakashis good eye.

"Yes I have a request for you and one of your students." said Kakashi leaning against the car folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh and what can we do for you sir?" The tall man asked still trying to blind Kakashi with his smile.

"Guy I want you and Lee to look into protecting Sakura and the Yamanaka's, Inochi is a strong man and can protect himself but having three girls that can't fight under his care I'm not thrilled with." Kakashi said looking at the man known as Guy who to his horror was now smiling even brighter.

"I will do this for you my most youthful of friends, my student and I will keep your youthful family same." Guy said in his normal booming voice making Kakashi wince in pain as his ears felt like they could bleed.

"Good now let's get going I have people to scare with my choice of reading." Kakashi said with a smirk and an evil laugh left his masked lips.

A/N: well I hope you all liked this chapter and yes Sakura is now sixteen years old and yes her father was an evil jerk, but Karma will get to both sooner or later. I look forward to your Reviews and I loved reading the ones that I did get I am happy your all happy with my story.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto, I really wish I did though.

I hope you all liked my last chapter, and I hope that I still have readers after it I know it was a bit messed up. but I promise the good stuff is coming so please stay tuned. Reviews are always welcome.

In the last chapter Kizashi had some bad behavior towards his little girl, but it was all due because of Sasuke and his company. Sakura in the end was taken to Ino's and they took off for Tokyo on her mothers request, Inochi being the strong father he was did as the woman asked in order to protect her daughter. Sakura and the other moved off to Tokyo and on their third day there She got to see her Kashi-kun again, what will happen with the two will they finally be together read to find out.

Chapter 11

Kakashi step onto the elevator for the tenth time that day letting a sigh escape his lips as he relaxed after a long meeting, he couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen and soon. His scar ached throbbing with pain that he hadn't felt in years knowing that his bond with blossom was back, he wanted to rush over there once again just to hold her to check her over. Kakashi clenched his jaw in annoyance of his own thoughts he promised himself to give her space, but it was so hard she had been in Tokyo for three months now and he had only seen her a hand full of times. The elevator stop on the fifth floor letting other memebers walk in to it, he smirked as he saw some of the female workers tense up at him. His smirk grew even wider as he pulled out his Icha Icha book flipping to one of the pages with a picture on it, one of the older woman of the three that had come on started to blush at the picture on the page. This just made him smirk even more knowing these women dreamed of him, he flipped to the next page revealing a picture that was wildly vivid the bodies pressed together in heated passion.

He laughed as the woman ran from the elevator their faces almost a blood-red from blushing so much, his laughing stop when a certain pink haired girl stepped into the elevator she gave him a knowing smirk as the door shut closed.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he moved into hug her not thinking about his action in the least.

"I came to see you since its been almost three weeks with no contact, I mean you didn't even give me your number you jerk." Sakura said as his arm wrapped around her she sighed and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy that it slipped my mind when I was there last, I promise once we get to my office I will give you my number." He whispered as he stroked her hair gently, taking in her whole appearance and sighing in relief knowing she was safe.

"Kakashi you do know I'm going to be seventeen in a few months right?" Sakura said with a blush adorning her cheeks, Kakashi just laughed at her shyness as he hugged her once again.

"Yes I do and I got the whole day off I will be there to spoil you I promise, oh before I forget what do you like more books or movies?" Kakashi asked holding a piece of paper and pen in his hands, Sakura blinked confused as to were they had come from but shrugged it off.

"Hmmm-books." She had to pause for a minute before she answered.

"Okay now what do you like more dogs or cats?" Kakashi chuckled at her face scrunching up in confusion once more before she answered him.

"Dogs you dope, you already know that."She snapped out feeling put off at the fact he forgot something that important.

"I didn't forget I promise I just wanted to make sure you still liked them, now how do you feel about colors?" Kakashi once again had to stifle a laugh as she seemed to be getting more annoyed with every answer.

"I love reds deep reds and black, again you should know this Kakashi." Sakura bit out getting frustrated with him over his questions.

"Okay, okay last one I think? What do you like more romance or horror?" Kakashi asked her with a knowing smirk she loved horror everything, but was surprised when she answered him.

"Romance, I started to like it more when I went to the boarding school." She said with a blush on her face but than a emotion Kakashi couldn't place flashed in her eyes.

"Hey you alright?" Kakashi leaned down to her level looking into those emerald eyes only to see them dark forest green, this wasn't a good sign he knew this very well she was upset about something.

Sakura snapped out of her own thoughts her eyes returning to normal, his breath hitched as her eyes filled with something else, love he could see it as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled as she pulled away missing her lips on his masked face already, he was going to fallow the carefully laid out plan he wasn't going to step over the line. He promised his adoptive mother before he left the family behind, that he would treat her as a teen and not as the adult he wished she was.

"I'm ok I just-I need to talk to you about some things, about why I came home from the school."Sakura said dipping her head to block his view of her eyes knowing she would cry soon.

Kakashi tilting his head in confusion of her sudden mood change once again, but before he could even ask why the elevator stopped and the doors flung opened. There standing in front of the opened door is his bodyguard Guy, standing in all his green spandex with orange leg and arm warmers smiling his blinding smile.

"Kakashi my friend I come baring great news for the Yamanaka's, they are now officially on watch my team has them being guarded around the clock." Yelled Guy in his proud booming voice making Kakashi wince, but then what he said hit his mind his eyes went wide and darted to Sakura.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked calmly looking to the man before her.

"The Yamanaka's are protected young miss, and the Haruno girl as well." Guy said once again beaming his bright smile once more than he looked to his friend, his eyes gleaming with anger he hadn't seen before.

"Kakashi may I ask why you have someone team watching me, and my friends?" Sakura looked to him calmly looking for answers.

"Um-I have you being watched cause I didn't want you to get hurt?" Kakashi nervously stuttered out.

"I see." Sakura said as she walked out of the elevator standing right in front of Guy.

"Sak-" He was stopped as Sakura brought her leg up and slammed a hard kick to Guys gut sending the man flying ten feet back.

"I will not stand for this Kakashi, I was pushed around too much already I can handle myself." Sakura snapped out looking at Kakashi with anger lacing every fiber of her being.

"Sakura?" Kakashi looked on in horror as she walked to the stair well slamming the door open and leaving him behind.

Sakura walked down the streets of Tokyo trying to calm her nerves and anger, thinking to her self how dare he think me so weak but her thought went back to Gaara. Why did she overreact about this she was a calm person, she never meant to hurt anyone she was just mad at him. At her father at everyone who had hurt her she hadn't talked to anyone about her pain, not even her other brothers she wanted to but how could she bring it up. As she waited for the cross walk light to change to green, a hand clasped around her arm yanking her into someones chest.

"Who are you?" Sakura screamed out pushing the person away and was about ready to punch the person until she show his face.

"Sakura you and I need to talk NOW!" Yelled the masked man whose eyes shone with anger.

Kakashi dragged Sakura to a black limo parked on the side of the street she nearly bolted, but wasnt able to when he pushed her into the back of the car stopping her from leaving at all. Sakura starred in horror as the door shut as he got in looking at her with fire in his eyes, he was going to make her talk and she knew it oh how she knew he would.

"Talk Sakura NOW!" Kakashi yelled at her once again but his voice almost faltered when he did so, she could tell he never wanted to but his anger was getting the best of him.

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura whispered cowering in the corner of the limo.

"What happened to you at that school, that is making you act like this?" He pointed to her form she was shaking with anger bent up rage at him and everyone else.

"You really want to know do you?" Sakura said in a venom laced voice.

"Yes!" Kakashi snapped out.

"My boyfriend beat me for six months in a row, then when I couldn't call Naruto he came to see what was up. Naruto saved me and you didn't you were no were to be found, I get home find out that you moved out and took your family name. Kakashi I went through hell while I was away and I thought you were at least thinking of me, but you weren't you moved on from our home from me!" Sakura yelled her tears flowing freely now she was unable to control her sadness, as she shook from her sobs nothing could make her feel better.

"..." Kakashi couldn't think of what to say this was to shocking for him.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispered out not sure what he was truly feeling.

"..." Still nothing could be said he was to lost in his own world now.

"Kakashi?Please say something?" Sakura whimpered out becoming more nervous.

Still the man said nothing Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore, grabbing her bag she notice that they had stopped at a light she quickly bolted from the car. Kakashi noticing this ordered Guy to stop the car he bolted after her, but as he was about to grab for her arm a car rushed in front of him blocking his site of her. Sakura managed to get away from him not wanting to talk anymore, Kakashi had looked for her for over four hours before heading to the Yamanaka's.

_Knock,Knock,knock_

Inochi heard the knock at the door thinking it was Sakura he bolted from he place on the couch, he slammed the door opened hoping to see the pink haired woman but to his horror it was Kakashi. Both men froze both were hoping for the one with pink hair and neither got their wish, Kakashi froze thinking this wasn't happening to him Inochi was thinking the same thing.

"Where is Sakura Inochi?" Kakashi snapped out gritting his teeth in anger.

"I would like to ask you the same thing Kakashi?" Inochi did the same his fist clinch in his pockets.

"INO!?" Inochi and Kakashi yelled to her in unions, the young woman step out of her room with Hana in her arms with a 'hm' so answered them.

"Where is Sakura?" Both men asked making the blonde jump in surprise.

"She called me about an hour ago said that she wouldn't be home tonight, that she was staying with a friend that's all I know." Ino said as Hana nodded her head agreeing with her mother.

"Ino you know more than your telling me, now spill the beans!" Inochi yelled making his daughter flinch visibly.

"I told you all I know she will be home tomorrow, now I'm going to bed goodnight." Ino said as she walked away to go into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry Kakashi I wish I knew more." Inochi sighed out frustrated at this whole thing.

"I'm going to go look for her if she comes home call me." Kakashi said in a hoarse voice sounding like he was almost in tears.

Sakura had just arrived at her friend's house knocking on the door to see if he was in, her friend opened the door lazily smiling at her as he step aside to let her in. Sakura stepped through the door taking her shoes off and placing them on the rack, she hugged her best guy friend the first one since her brothers.

"Hey I got your text and couldn't understand what you meant by fat headed jerks?" Her friend laughed out rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Kakashi that jerk sat there when I told him about Gaara he never said a word just looked out the window, I couldn't take it so I jumped out of the car and ran fast." Sakura said in a whisper almost to the point were her friend couldn't hear her.

"Okay well what else has you mad?" The lazy man asked tilting his head in confusion.

"His friends are watching me and the Yamanaka's, he has bodyguards watching my every move. At least that's what the spandex guy was boasting about, dear god that man was wearing green spandex it was mortifying." Sakura said as she dipped her head down taking a place on the couch in the living room.

"Spandex that's new, so your being followed and you came here to my place gee-thanks I think?" He said in a sarcastic tone siting next to her and flipping his TV on.

"Shika shut up man I've had a bad day and I came here cause your one of my best friends, plus you got a girlfriend so your one of the only ones I can trust to not jump my bones." Sakura punched his arm and laughed at his lazy look.

"Your one troublesome woman you know that?" Shikamaru asked looking at her with a lazy grin on his face as she just nodded her head.

Sakura stayed at Shikas place all night finding herself more relaxed as the time past, his lazy behavior was starting to rub off on her she could tell by how she didn't want to do a thing at all. Sakura woke up the next morning to a loud bang at the door she sat up from her place on the couch, getting to her feet she walked slowly to the door and opened it there stood Kakashi. His fists tight with anger face was maskless hair disheveled his breathing coming out in short gasps, as he looked at her his eyes looked her up and down searching for any signs of harm finding none he visibly relaxed.

"I have looked for you all night Sakura what the hells wrong with you, jumping from the car running away from me not coming home damn it answer me!" Kakashi's voice came out strained as his eyes filled with unshed tears relief washing over them.

"I needed some space that's all."Sakura said calmly as Shikamaru stepped out from the shadows, to see who was at his door his face did a shocked look seeing the man he works for at his door freaked him out.

"Mr. Hatake what are you doing here?" Shikamaru said his voice sounding oddly upbeat for him.

"I was looking for Sakura, your who she came to?" Kakashis voice sounded full of surprise at the notion of her staying here.

"Yeah well we have been friends since about five years ago." Sakura's voice broke through making both men look her way.

"May I come in please?" Kakashi asked looking at Shikamaru, the man nodded his head yes letting Kakashi into his apartment.

Shikamaru walked away from the two trying not to get in the way he knew Sakura was just overreacting to this, and needed to let her anger out after years of bottling it up she needed him to hear her. Kakashi walked over to the couch ushering Sakura to sit with him, he wanted her to talk wanted to know why she was acting this way.

"Sakura please talk to me, I know I didn't answer you yesterday but how could I.I hated myself for not knowing for not being there for you, how could I make that hurt go away how was I supposed to make you feel in that moment?" His head had dropped his eyes were to filled with sadness at how weak he was in that one moment, he wanted to hold her to kiss her to make her feel loved but he was scared to touch her.

"Kakashi I told you yesterday I'm not a weak child and I hate how you went behind my back and hired people to protect me, without even telling me Kakashi that's so wrong on all levels. I also told you I had a boyfriend who hit me for months, I'm still pretty messed up from it ok trusting people takes me time to do that now. I want your love I need your love but I know you can't and I wont make you, I just wish you would kiss me like you used to I miss that feeling of love." Her eyes teared up her heart clenched as she watched him silently cry, she reached out and stroked his shoulder only to be pulled into a tight and warm hug.

Kakashi couldn't hold in his feelings for her in that one moment he broke his resolve and hugged her, he pulled her face to his and kissed her the passion he put forth was almost too much for her. That kiss lasted for almost ten minutes when both of them pulled away they were flushed in the cheeks from blushing, panting and gasping for air as their lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Kakashi leaned his forehead against her looking her in the eyes as he wiped away her tears, he kissed her forehead to comfort her some more something she needed a lot more of.

"Sakura I am so sorry I wasn't there, I should have chased you home that day you left. Genma told me what all you talked about I was to stunned to leave, he had talked me into letting you go and live a normal life. To this day I thought I was doing the right thing that was up until you told me about Gaara, I promise you Sakura if I had any idea what would have happened things would have been different."Kakashi whispered into her ear as he hugged her, he felt her relax and breathe out a sigh of contentment.

"I know but we both needed that time to figure things out, I learned quit a lot while I was away at that school." She told him with a smile the school wasnt all bad she had met a lot of really cool people there.

"Like what?" Kakashi laughed at her goofy smile.

"Like how to fight for one, oh and I know how to hack and can stitch up any kinda wound." She said with a distant look on her face clearly remember something things from back then.

"You can stitch up people?" Kakashi asked sounding a bit mortified.

"Yeah I got into working with the nurse at the school, I really want to get back into being a doctor I loved to help people." She said bouncing around in her spot on the couch as if she was five again, he smiled at her knowing this is what he could do for her to make up for lost time.

"Like I asked you in the beginning but I would like you to work for me at my company, I would also like to send you to medical school to advance your skills. I think it would help out not only you but the people we supply meds to, I would love to have you work there once you graduate as well. To help advance the medical world and the medicine in it, I think your just the right person to run that part of my company once you are done with school." He told her looking at her surprised happy face as her eyes lite up, thinking about all her possible medical work she could do to help others nodding her head yes at his peroration.

"I would like that no correction I would love that yes please and thank you, you have no idea how happy this has just made me Kakashi!" She said as she yelled jumping up and down and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips once again this time it was a gentle calm kiss.

Making both of them hold on to one another in a tight embrace not wanting to let the other go, Kakashi slipped his tongue out of his mouth licking at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She happy let him in mixing her tongue with his they fought for dominance Sakura losing out in the end, but her moans just edged him on making it all to clear they were crossing a line they shouldnt. At least not yet Kakashi pulled away almost whimpering at the loss of contact with her, Sakura doing same but she knew as well as he did that this kiss was and should be the last one for a while yet. Kakashi got to his feet telling her he loved her and would see her tomorrow in his office, she said her goodbyes and a see you than and he was gone she sighed as she sat on the couch to think.

"So he left?" Shikamaru said stepping back into his living room with a cup of coffee in both hands.

"Yes, but Shika how do you know him again?" Sakura tilted her head waiting for his reply, he gulped but answered her knowing what was to come next.

"I work for him as a body garde, one of yours actually but I didn't find out about it tell like an hour ago." He told her in a hushed tone fear written all over his face.

"I understand I'm not mad you didn't know tell like just now, I can't get mad at you lucky you right?" She asked him with a knowing smirk as he visibly relaxed.

"Yeah lucky me." He sighed into his couch still thinking how troublesome women truly were.

A/N: Well everyone I hope you all like chapter eleven I know I did I loved writing this one, Sakura showing Kakashi she can kick some green spandex butt. Well chapter twelve is sure to come out soon and with in it will there be good or bad new for the two future lovers, read to find out and reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto, but we all wish we did right?

Hi guys man chapter 12 already I have had this story stuck in my head for months now dyeing to get to write it, but I am happy to say this still has a lot more chapters to it not over yet so keep reading.

On the last chapter of Kakashi's way Sakura bumped into Kakashi in the elevator at his building, Kakashi found out about her school life at the boarding school he was so hurt that he couldn't talk. Kakashi then searched for her all night after she bolted from him not talking, finding her in Shikamarus apartment they finally talked things out and had a kiss for the first time in years. What will happen to the two of them know that Kakashi has a surprise planned for her, will she except her birthday gifts from him or push him away? Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 12

'Sigh' Kakashi frustrated with how things are going looked around his office,desperate for something to do other than work and more work. 'Bang' Kakashi's chair had leaned to far back he had taken a fall and a pretty hard one at that, his vision blurred so when he saw pink flutter in front of his eyes he thought it was something else. Sakura had walked into see the great pervert himself when his chair flipped and he fell, she had run over to him to make sure he was alright to find him passed out.

"Sakura what did you say happened to him again?" Asked a very nervous Shikamaru.

"I told you I had just walked in when I saw his chair fall over, he must have hit his head and passed out I promise I didn't do this." Sakura cried out as one of Gai's team members came into the room, his eyes wide as he saw his boss on the couch passed out.

"GAI! someone has hurt our youthful boss."Yelled a younger man in his teens that was like the mini me of Gai.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND NO!" Gai yelled as he slammed the door opened smacking his copy into the wall behind the door, hearing a groan of pain and a whimper of relief as the door released its hold on him he fell to the floor.

"Sakura? Oh what did my youthful friend do to you this time?" Gai whispered to her in a calm voice something no one had ever seen him or heard of him doing '_ever'_ in his life.

"He didn't do anything I came to ask him about my birthday that's tomorrow, and found him falling over in his chair he must have hit his head on something but I think he's fine?" Sakura said in a questioning tone.

"Oh I see the man must have been bord or something and fell backwards, you know the last time this happened I found him with out pants on. He said he was trying to cool off but it was in the low forties, my youthful friend is just to lazy I will look after him why don you all go on head and have some lunch on me." Gai said handing his credit card to his mini me.

"Sir?" Asked the younger man.

"Lee take miss Haruno out for lunch with your partner, on me today I'm in the mood to be loose with my money." Gai said as he struck his Gai pose and thumbed up everyone in the room, making everyone's eyes bleed from the shin coming from him.

Sakura threw a pillow at his face and he flung back a few feet into the door with a grunt and an 'aw', he was down for the count along with Kakashi she sighed and stood up walking to the door she stopped as Lee put his hand up.

"Why did you knock out my Sensai?" Asked Lee with dim eyes something filled them anger perhaps.

"He was going to blind me duh, I kinda need my eyes and I'm hungry let's go Shika!" Yelled Sakura as she darted passed the knocked out green man on the ground.

"Sakura? Where the hell are you stupid forehead?" Yelled her only other female friend as she rushed into the room almost knocking poor Lee off his feet once again.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura looked at her friend with shyness, she hadn't let Ino and Shikamaru meet yet, she wanted to keep being selfish with her only male friend since her brothers. She had met Shika when she was at the boarding school a few years back when she first arrived, he was the only male that didn't hit on her or tell her that she had small boobs. He was her first friend and had been there with her through the bad times with Gaara, he was the one besides Naruto to save her so she wanted to keep him to herself for as long as she could.

"I came to see you and talk to you about your birthday that's tomorrow duh! Know who are these people?" Ino asked her the blonde looked upset and then Sakura saw it the lust for her male friend, but then Sakura looked to were Inos eyes had darted and saw the mini Gai on the floor.

"I will talk to you about it at lunch and these guys work for Kakashi, this is Shikamaru, Lee and Gai you already know the passed out Kakashi right?" Sakura asked her after naming off all the men in the room.

"Sakura how come your always surrounded by men so many men, it's not fair damn it Sakura grrr-sometimes I hate you!" Yelled Ino in a huff making most of the boys who could still hear back away in fear of her voice.

"God Ino okay I'm sorry it's not my fault guys find me fun to hang out with, right guys?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side in the cutest innocent way she could muster up.

"Yeah you're a blast you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he chuckled at her face blushing brightly now she was.

"Shut up Shika!" Sakura snapped out in a fake angry voice.

"What about you spandex?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the first time I have met the youthful woman with pink hair, but I would like to see you more beautiful flower." Lee said as he bent to grab Ino's hand, kissing it gently as he called her his flower ones more time.

"Ino Stop flitting with bushy brows and let's go I'm hungry." Snapped Sakura who was looking over at Kakashi nervously.

"Fine but he's coming with I would like to get to know more about him." She smirked as she grabbed the spandex wearing young man and dragged him out the door, to what Sakura thought would be his doom.

Sakura and Shikamaru stayed to a table with just them so Ino the big flirt could have her way with Lee, Sakura was surprised she wanted to even talk to this guy he wasn't her type at least not a few years ago he wasn't. Shikamaru couldn't help to stare at Sakura he had always been a bit head over heals for her but stayed away, he knew about her past and about the men in it and couldn't bring himself to fight for her. Not to say he wasn't tempted with all her late night visits to his place but he much rather have her as a friend, and not mess up what they have by going out and braking up. Sakura told him about a girl she knew from the college that she was taking classes at, this women who was a few years older than Sakura just like him was supposed to be very pretty.

"Sakura when are you going to let me meet this amazing women you keep blabbing on about?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone of voice.

"Shes on her way now why?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face as the normally bored man got up and ran for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes had passed and that lazy ass hadn't come out of the bathroom thinking the worst Sakura got up, went over to the almost about to get naked teens and asked Lee to go look into Shikamaru. He grunted his anger at being pushed away from the amazing Ino his face still red with blush as he walked into the only men's room,he too didn't come back out of the bathroom at this point Temari showed up for lunch. Sakura knew the women was related to Gaara but she was also related to her second best guy friend, Kankauro who when told about Gaara beat the crap out of him. The girls looking up at the mens room in confusion got up to go look into what the two were doing, as the girls entered the bathroom they saw nothing the room was empty.

"What? Okay this is a joke right?" Ino said laughing a bit as she opened up each stall.

"Ino come here now!" Yelled Sakura putting Temari behind her as well.

"Sakura?" Temari questioned.

"We need to go now somethings not right here, they came in here there are only two stalls and the rest is opened area. Not to mention there's no doors other than this one and a small window to small for men their size to fit through, I need to get back to the office we need Kakashi and Gai." Sakura said in a leave no room to argue tone.

Sakura, Ino and Temari rushed over to Kakashi company only to find once they entered his office a hug party waiting for Sakura, everyone she knew or had met with the exception of Gaara of course was there. Naruto and Toya she ran to them first hugging them tell they almost turned blue, she lunged at Kankuro wrapping him in a death hug only being pulled apart my a drunken woman. Tsunade looked on at Sakura with a sweet smile happy to see her favorite student of martial arts again, she smashed Sakura into a tight hug suffocating her with those giant boobs of hers. Sakura laughed as she was taken away only to be crashed into a tight bear hug from Iruka and even Genma who received a kick to his neither regen's, he grunted out in pain but knew he was well over do for the pain for he cause her a lot more than she had him.

Sakura looked around the room to see her mother and only her mother who opened her arms wide for her daughter to enter into a hug, Sakura bolted from the whimpering Genma and jumped into her mothers arms. They cried for a while hugging each other close her mother telling her everything going to be fine, as she dragged all of her kids into a tight group hug Sakura sighed with relief she had missed this. To the right of her she saw a smirking maskless Kakashi holding a red and white Alaskan Malamute puppy, Sakura managed to wiggle free of her family so she could go see why he had a puppy.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said in a whispered voice as everyone else around them got loud once more.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Kakashi smiled sweetly to her.

"Why do you have a puppy?" Sakura bent down letting the puppy take in her sent, she giggled when it licked her hand accepting her sent as one that is safe.

"Actually she's yours I was just waiting for you to come over here."He laughed as Sakuras eyes grew wider as she came to the realization of those damned questions, she looked at him with a happy smirk on her face for the first time in a few years this one reached her eyes.

"I'm glad you like her so whats her name huh blossom?" Kakashi asked in his all too husky voice making the girl twist with a horny need for him.

"What else would I call her how about _'blossom'_, she's got these red petals all down her side here I love her so much she so cute." Sakura voice was almost a high pitch squeal as she took the little puppy in her arms, she pranced around the room showing off her blossom to everyone.

Kakashi on the other hand was now regretting getting giving her the puppy he didn't know that she would name it blossom, did she really hate the nickname that much that she used the name on her puppy. Just so no one would call her that anymore, he gritted his teeth if this was true why would she do this he thought she loved that name. Kakashi watched as she ran around the room talking to everyone telling them the pups name, Kakashi winced as she laughed and told Ino something that he was sad to hear.

"I really hated that nickname for the past few years Ino all I wanted was to not hear it anymore, well know I can put it to good use on Blossom here its perfect for her." Sakura whispered thinking no one but Ino could hear her, but she was wrong Kakashi know upset with her words had walked out to get some air.

"Kakashi?" Sakura turned around to go talk to Kakashi some more but didn't find him.

"Sakura if you're looking for mask boy he walked out those sliding doors there." Genma pointed to the sliding door in the far corner of the room, that lead to the balcony outside his office.

"Thanks Genma." Sakura said as she darted to the door sliding them quietly opened so not to scare him when going outside.

"Do you really hate the name I gave you that much Sakura?" Kakashi asked as she had just shut the door in a hoarse voice sounding dry from coughing perhaps.

"What do you mean Kashi-kun?" Sakura purred out moving close to him to hug him not getting the hurt in his voice.

"You named that damn dog Blossom because you hated the name and didn't want me to use it anymore right?" Sakura flinched at his words kinda hurt that he thought it was about him and only him.

"It wasn't you that I didn't want using my nickname Kashi-kun, it was some one else I don't like I'm sorry if it hurt you but I can't stand that nick name anymore." Sakura cried out pulling Kakashi into a hug he melted into her as she did the same with him.

Kakashi was confused about who the other person was that would be using her nickname but as she cried into him, his mind went back to the day they had back when she was thirteen the moment they almost did something brought his hand to Sakuras face putting her chin into his palm, he needed to know who had hurt her so bad and why and if they had taken away her innocents.

"Sakura what happened to you?" Kakashi whispered looking the pink haired women in the eyes, her emerald eyes shone with regret, pain and a bit of fear.

"I can't tell you this not here not now, maybe not ever Kakashi its bad enough mom knows." Sakura cried out she couldn't tell him how could she tell him this horrible truth.

"Sakura would you please just tell me, I want to help you I love you so much please." Kakashi begged nearly kneeling on the ground to get her to talk.

"KAKASHI DAMN IT NO!" Sakura screamed slamming her opened palmed hand across his face, the stund Kakashi looked up wide-eyed only meeting her tear filled regretful eyes.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered his hand now met his reddened cheek.

"Sasuke found me okay, he found me through dad and tried to force me to marry him. He is the other person that used the name blossom when ever we were together, and on that day Gaara had beat me so bad I wound up in the hospital. I had managed to get Naruto to come and Shikamaru helped out too, they both snuck me out of that school and the hospital. That's why I was home early that's why you found me out, but you're not the only one who did I came here to be safe okay." Sakura broke down she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she went into her self, she felt pain all over her body she wanted to be happy again but it was hard. Kakashi reached out pulling her into him as he hugged her, he now fully knew why Mebuki refused to let her husband come along.

"Sakura I will protect you but you need to let me please, this needs to be taken care of before he tries something again." Kakashi said to her in a protective manner.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement of his terms she was to afraid to even think about not taking his help, but she wasn't weak either she wanted to defend herself it's why she took those self-defense classes. She looked into Kakashis eyes as he cradled her in his arms she brushed away his messy hair, she loved that hair she loved how he was with her but she was afraid to lose it all. Sakura sighed in contentment as Kakashi rubbed small circles into her back trying his best to comfort her, she smiled up at him now that her tears had stopped flowing freely down her face.

"Kakashi what are we to each other?" Sakura asked him shyly, she needed to know what he wanted them to be what they were defined as.

"We-we are and always have been since the day I said I love you a couple, but for know it has to wait and I will never be made at you if you choose someone other than me." Kakashi whispered as he kissed her forehead softly.

"I can wait there is no one I would rather wait for than you." Sakura whispered to him kissing him lightly on the lips, before anything more happened the puppy known as blossom wanted some attention. She tackled the two in hopes of attention they both laughed as she began to lick them both back and forth, trying to just get them to play around with her she was already so forceful with her playing.

"Blossom-you-got-to-stop-licking-us-we-cant-get-up." Sakura laughed out as her puppy licked her face once again but backed off as asked.

Kakashi managed to get up pulling with him the now soaked Sakura who playfully wiped her face off on his shirt, he grinned at her playful mood and did the same to her shirt she yelped and ran following right behind her already taking to her like she was her mother, Kakashi smiled and thought that the name for her pup wasn't so bad but he would miss her nickname. He would forever hate the Uchiha for tainting his nick name for her and for him, but he wouldn't stop looking for the perfect nickname for her his pet name to call her like she has for him.

Meanwhile back inside Sakura was stuck in another vicegrip from her mother trying to hug her to death and almost succeeding too, that was when one of the last members of the group showed up. Shino the ever silent member of Sakuras fan group stepped into the loud room, ever so stealthily did he make his way to the table with food and began to eat from it. Well that was until Sakura spotted the poor bug obsessed man, he yelped at the contact but soon relaxed into her hold she never hugged him to hard. He liked her a lot they had once talked about dating but he like shika knew of her love for another man, they were all taken off guard when she started to date that prick of a red-head Gaara.

"Shino I've missed you so much."Sakura cried out as she kept hugging him and then to everyone's shock kissed him on the lips, Kakashi had walked in on this and almost died from a heart attack.

"Sakura what the hell?" squealed out Ino in shock like everyone else.

"Oh guys this is Shino he's one of my other best guys friends but I've known him since before I went off to the boarding school, he's one of the smartest beside Shika that I know. He's almost like another brother but so much more than that, he's just so amazing you guys are going to love having him around." Sakura said as she jumped and hugged the teen boy again to her, he let out a sigh of content relaxing know that she was here.

Poor Kakashi looked heart-broken and miserable at the new person, this is not what he wanted not another man in Sakuras life that could take her from him. Why did he have to say lets wait tell your older, he felt like an idiot for even try to keep the peace of mind of her mother. Sakura looked so happy to have this person here who exactly is this guy and how did he know where she was at? This confused him making a mental note to look into this guy later on but not now, Sakuras almost seventeen at midnight she will be her and Toya both almost adults this made Kakashi even more nervous than before. What will he do if she falls for this other person how will he deal with the lose of her heart, Kakashi didn't know and didn't want to find out not yet so he went on to the party ignoring the new person in the room fully.

A/N: Hi guys sorry it took so long to update this chapter I needed a break from typing hehehe, but I'm back and going to make this story worth your time I loved the review keep them up.I love to hear from you all it makes writing worth it. Please read and Review it's always and in the next chapter we find out why shino has come and who he really is to Sakura, what will happen to the three people involved in this little mess?


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto, wish I did don't you?

Hi all I hope I still have some reader left after the surprise in last chapter, I know I'm being mean with keeping them apart I promise they will be together soon but life takes some messed up turns you know.

In the last chapter Kakashi told Sakura about his feeling after surprising her with a puppy, in which she only got to because her friends went missing what will Ino do with Lee who know. Or will Naruto step in to do something about it, will Shino make a move on the pink haired teen or will he stay away knowing of her love. Read to find chapter will cover mostly Shino and Sakuras passed along with Shikamaru and her, and how they met or became so close. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter I know I loved writing it.

Chapter 13

Shino and Sakura had been hanging out a lot since her birthday party that night a month ago, to Sakuras request shino had been hired on as protection but also for research as well. He was as smart as Sakura and Kakashi put together, pretty much means the guy was graduated so Kakashi had little choice in the matter. Sakura was a bit nervous when ever she was around Shino she smiled more and laughed more, this was odd for everyone who saw the two making others nervous.

Shino had been thinking of telling Sakura about his feeling but was trying not to interfere with her and Kakashi, he owed Sakura his life she had practically saved him from being alone and miserable. Shno had always been alone his family was distant and cold he was never sure if they ever really loved him, that was until Sakura came alone and pushed him to be a better knocked on the Yamanakas door waiting for a certain pink haired woman to answer, the door swung opened reveling a towel clad Sakura shino blushed as she hushered him in.

"Shino you're way early today you know that right?" Sakura said as she pointed to the clock on the stove.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I just wanted to talk to you before we got to far into the city." Shino said as he looked her up and down unable to keep his eyes to himself, Sakura blushed from the face down to her toes.

"Oh-um okay just give me a second to change." Sakura said as she went to get up but a hand shot out to stop her sitting her back down.

"Sakura I really need to tell you this, its important." Shino told her as he took off his sun glasses and coat.

"Okay, okay what do you want to say to me?" Sakura asked blushing at his now showing face and body she always loved how he looked the soft brown eyes, and his nice body made her a bit hot and want to ogle him even more.

"When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you. " He said as he kissed her softy Sakura didn't know what to do she liked the kiss and she wasn't stopping him, does this mean she liked him her heart speed up as the kiss became more heated.

Shino brought his hands to her face he gently stroked her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck,Shino's hands went down to her waist pulling her body more into his as the kiss became more and more passionate. Sakura couldn't stop herself she was feeling things for Shino that she hadn't in a long time, the last kiss she had was amazing and she loved Kakashi but Shino was different. Than again Kakashi's was filled with more love she could feel the love Shino was giving her and she wanted it, but not from him or any other man she pulled away in that moment with an apologetic eyes.

"Sakura?" Shino whispered he could tell what she was going to say already.

"That was so amazing Shino." Sakura said to him with no buts maybe she shouldn't hurt him like this.

"But?" Shino already knew but wanting to hear her say it for his own good he needed to hear her say it.

"But I don't feel the love for you like I do for Kakashi and that sucks really bad, because you're so amazing and you've been in my life since god since I bumped into you when we were five." Sakura said with a sad tone of voice her eyes already tearing up.

"I wish I could make you forget him, I love you so much Sakura I have for years." Shino's head had dropped but he was still looking into her eyes like he always had, she loved this about him he was the type to respect every person with his contact never looking away strong to the end.

"I know I'm so sorry." She cried out hugging him close as she did, he stroked her hair and hugged back.

"It's okay it was worth a shot to try to get you Sakura your worth a hell of a lot to me, and I'm guessing the same goes for Hatake-san to we both love you and will do everything to protect you." Shino pulled her away to tell her this he wanted to let his eyes speak for him the determination inside them, made her feel loved she could tell he would never leave her and that he would protect her.

"Oh Shino." Sakura cried out hugging him in a tackle that lead to them falling on the ground laughing.

"What the hell forehead?" Ino the loud mouth screeched at Sakura throwing her arms in the air.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura laughed out at her friends red face.

"Why the hell do you keep getting all the good-looking guys?" She questioned but stomped off, before Sakura could make her reply.

"Well damn now I have to talk to her about things, do the girl talk as they call it." Sakura cringed at this she was only able to do the girl talk once, and that was with Hinata to ask her why Naruto and her weren't together.

Shino just laughed this off and patted her on the head as he helped her up from their spot on the ground, he almost didn't want to he wanted to push her to the couch and kiss her again. He was a good man though he wouldn't do anything that she didn't want, he smiled at her as she hugged him and walked away to Ino's room.

"Sakura you sure you don't mind me staying here!?" Hey yelled to the retreating form of Sakura.

"Yeah I'm sure its fine you can sleep in my room with me I already put up a spare futon down." She waved to him as she entered Ino's room to talk.

Sighing Shino shook his head and walked off to Sakura and his room he felt some kinda impending doom as he walked into the room, he finally figured out why the beds were so close together he would be able to cuddle. He shivered thinking about her in that way made him happy but she didn't love him, at least she didn't love him like he loved her and this was just to cruel and unusual for words. Also on his side of the bed was her puppy Blossom cruled into a cute little ball, he smiled down at her as he sat on the bed she crawled closer to him and rested on him as he lay down to sleep.

Mean while in Ino's room Sakura was having the nightmare of her life telling Ino every detail of how she met her boys, Ino was deruling for details wanting to know everything and this made Sakura nervous.

"So how did you meet them tell me starting with Shikamaru, he's so lazy I am confused about how you actually get along?" Ino questioned.

"You want to know about him first oh Ino do you like him? I thought you were into Lee?" Sakura questioned looking at the blushing Ino.

"Listen I did but then he pulled this weird move and poof the feeling was gone."Ino whispered blushing a bit at the memory.

"Oh god what move?" Sakura was really queaus about this.

"He oh god okay, he stripped down and tried to dance naked but ended up spinning too much and flung into a desk hitting his you know on it." Ino blushed and cringed at the thought of him naked.

"Oh god really he got naked when was this?" Sakura hadn't heard of this before and didn't know when it had happened her birthday was a month ago did it happen after that?

" Two days after you're birthday we went on our first date and he did this out in public, in front of my kid Sakura the guy acted like a loon." Ino said shaking her head with a bright blush still on her face.

"Know tell me why you didn't say anything to me about this Ino?" Sakura laughed out holding her sides for support.

"Ugg-trust me you didn't want to know about it I was so upset that I ended up hiding away for days after it, trying to keep away from him I finally just told him he's do odd for me and my kid." Ino said holding her stomach as she tried not to laugh to.

"Damn wish I could have seen your face, I mean the guys just like Gai hes weird but fun I guess." Sakura said as she laughed her self off the bed thinking of what Ino looked like.

"Mom was almost in tears from being upset at him that green man." Hana butted in to tell Sakura about it while she too was on the floor laughing.

"Enough about me damn it tell me about you and Shikamaru?" She asked in a leave no room to argue.

Sakura stopped laughing picking herself and Hana off the floor she sat on Ino's plush bed, her purple bedding was fuzzy and soft she had purple walls, purple everything the desk was even purple. Sakura put Hana on her lap and started to tell Ino her stories of how she met her boys, even if some of them were kinda embarrassing.

"Okay Shikamaru it is then,well it all started when I was first put into the boarding school. I had just found out that it was a co-ed when I got there I mean for months it was just girls, then all of a sudden it was a boys and girls school Shikamaru was the first person I met when I showed up. He and I kinda tripped on each other what had happened was I was walking and his lazy ass was laying on the ground, I tripped right on top of him I smashed his head with my book bag. He started to bleed but his lazy ass refused to go to the nurses office so I treated him, in my dorm room and well the rest is history as they say. After that day we hung out and studied together none stop really for a whole year he was every where I was, than Gaara happened I became lost in him Shika was the only one allowed to talk to me really. Gaara's not a bad guy he was abused as a kid and thought that's how you treat the ones you love, he was confused and is now seeking help for his mental state. Shika was there for me when it all happened he's the one who saved me he's the one who called Naruto to help me, I would have been lost without him and that's it really he's an amazing man and you would be happy with him. Well that is if you don't mind the lazy ass he really does need motivation in his life, maybe you and Hana should push him a little to be more active." Sakura laughed out as she looked at the blush that adorned her friends face, Hana was also blushing Sakura was a bit confused that was until she said something that surprised both women.

"Mom you can't date him cause you have to date Naruto-san, hes perfect for you mom I like him better." Hana blushed out this was the first time she had ever told her mother what she wanted and she spoke it like she was a big kid already, that's what happened when the child is around Kakashi all the time they become smart.

"You what?" Ino barked out in a surprised tone backing into her wall.

"Momma I like Naruto he's fun and he's kind." Hana told her mother in a sweet tone she cooed out about him being fun to play with.

"Well you heard the girl she wants you to be with Na-ru-to." Sakura said Naruto's voice in a seductive voice making Ino blush from head to toe.

"Um-wait-um-hey how about how you met Shino?" Ino tried her hardest to change the subject.

"Oooo-Inos got a crush on Naruto hahaha." Sakura laughed out as Ino through a pillow at her face knocking her off the bed.

"Shut up Sakura and tell me about Shino damn it!"Ino all but yelled this out making the man himself alert to what was going on, Shino got up from his spot and walked into Ino's room Blossom trailed behind him.

"Whats all the noise about?" Shino asked looking at Sakura in a confused manner.

"Oh just talking about how I met you and Shika, I already told shikas story now its yours I'm doing." Sakura giggled out at the blush on his face as he remembered their first encounter.

"Oh god please don't tell her about that, I was just a kid please." Shino begged asking her not to tell his secrets to her friend.

"I don't think its a big deal now that your older and I understand you more." Sakura said with an all-knowing smirk on her face, Shino just dropped his head and nodded his okay.

"Good know Ino you ready to know how I met Shino?" Sakura smirked as the still blushing blonde.

"YES!" Yelled Ino all to ready for her story to start.

"Okay well it was back before I ever met you and before I even met Sasuke, I was about five when I had gotten into a fight with my brother Toya about something stupid. I think it was over a toy well I had run out of the house yelling about it, as I ran down the side-walk I became lost somehow I had managed to find myself in another neighborhood. Well I was walking along upset about this matter when I saw butterfly they seemed to be flying all in same direction, I couldn't believe what I was seeing so I as a child wanted to see where they were going. I set off in the direction they were going they took me to the woods, there I followed them into the deepest part of the wood and in the middle of these woods was a stream. Standing in the middle of that stream was Shino covered from his hips up, in these beautiful butterfly the sun light hitting them made the whole place glow. He and those butterfly were amazingly breath-taking I couldn't believe my eyes, well the next thing I know he starts singing to them his voice was so beautiful. I couldn't help myself I started to walk towards him well I stepped on a twig which made him jump, next thing I know he falls into the water the butterfly flew away and he was soaking wet. I ran over to him to help him up when I caught sight of what he was wearing, his family was big on dancing so he was signed up to take dancing classes tights and all. I started to laugh but this only hurt Shino more I noticed this and stopped laughing, he started to tell me about how he loved bugs and how his family was big on them and dancing. I to got sucked into it and began going to dance with him and his cousins, after that we became close so close he was like my other half. He's special to me because when I had no one else to talk to no one else in the world who would love me, he did I would often sneak out of the house to go and spend time with him. After I got back from the school and with what happened with Gaara Shino was the one who helped me the most with my feelings, yes my family was there but Shino was there for me a bit more he supported me on me coming here when I just took off with you. Shika even moved here to help me out and Shino followed suit it just took some saving of money, that's why he's staying with us for the time being I'm going to talk to Kakashi about him getting a job." Sakura said all of this without anyone interrupting her she just smiled as the three of them gawked at her, she had said most of this in less than a few seconds.

"Damn girl take more breaths when talking."Ino said her jaw had finally been picked up off the floor she looked at shino and blushed, tights must be interesting to look at on guys she thought.

"Okay I'm running back to the other room in shame now goodnight."Shino quickly darted from the room not wanting to answer any questions that may come his way.

"Hahaha-Sakura you see him run dang I bet Shika couldn't run that fast,if he was promised the best vacation in the world." Ino laughed out watching the retreating form of Shino.

"Oh hush the poor guy hated those tights." Sakura laughed out with a blush on her cheeks.

Shino darted into he bedroom blushing from his hair-line to his toes in embarrassment he couldn't believe she told them that, but he had to admit that was the funniest way to meet thought back on that time as one of the best times of his life, at least that was before her love for her so-called brother happened. He just kept thinking that if he had made his move years ago that he could have had her as his, he didn't know if he could stay her friend with ow he felt but he hoped he could. He thought if she told him no to his feelings that maybe he could move on, but she was the only one that understood him who else would love his love of bugs. Or the other random things he was into his face contorted into odd thinking positions, that was until Sakura had darted back into the room and tackled him into a bear hug.

"Hey you're not upset are you?" Sakura asked him with hope in her voice.

"No I'm not-Sakura stop trying to tickle me you know that doesn't work." Shino laughed out at her attempt to make him laugh.

"I just wanted to make sure it hasn't changed hehehe-god I hate that you're not ticklish."She slapped his stomach and laughed when he grunted pulling her into his arms as she lay on his chest.

"I miss us being kids things were so much simpler." Shino whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Why do all you guys like to kiss me on the forehead, you all know I hate the thing." She laughed as he kept going on answering her in between kisses.

"I-like-your-forehead-its-beautiful."Shino laughed as she wiggled under him laughing at his attempt to tickle her back.

"Hey why do you like me like that if you don't mind me asking you?" Sakura said looking Shino in the eyes.

"Loving someone doesn't need a reason. If you can explain why you love someone, it's not called "Love"... it's called like. Thats how I feel and it will never change I can't explain it with words Sakura I just know how you make me feel, I wouldn't want that with anyone other than you." Shino looked her in the eyes cupping her chin in his hands and kissed her for the second time that night but this time Sakura felt something she hadn't, she felt love for shino and this made her feel like she had betrayed Kakashi.

Sakura and Shino stayed in the room all night long after that talking about things they felt and how this would work for them, Sakura couldn't chose between the two she loved them both and this made her upset. How could she feel this way about two men in her life, this wasnt fare for any of them for her to love both men this strongly. How was she going to make up her mind how was she supposed to love both or just one, who would she chose to be her love Shino or Kakashi who made her feel more loved?

A/N: Hi all I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and oh no Sakura is now confused about her feelings what will she do. Will she talk to anyone about this or will she keep it bottled up, keep reading to find out in my next chapter will she finally figure things out or will there be more of a mess. Please read and review they are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto, wish I did.

Hi all I know I surprised you with Shino and Sakura, but in life there are twist's and turn's we must follow before we get to the end. I hope you all stick around long enough to see the good that comes from waiting, please read and chapter will sadly be rather short please forgive me.

In the last chapter Kakashi gave Sakura and shino a chance to find out if they really loved each other, will Shino be good for her or is he just trying to get her to forget Kakashi for his own selfish gain. read to find out.

Warning this will have a lemon in it, I'm sorry if you don't want to read this one. I also want to say sorry if anyone doesn't like who the pairing is right now, but I do promise this it will be a Kakashi and Sakura happy ending so please keep reading. Like I said there is a lemon in this chapter not much of one but there is one here.

Chapter 14

Sakura woke up for the fourth time that night to hear Shino mumble her name in his sleep, she smiled knowing full well what he was dreaming of they had agreed to give it a shot. they had dated for little over a month now, Kakashi at first when he found out didn't talk to anyone he became a recluse. Sakura had finally gotten mad at how he was acting so she broke down his office door, forcing him into a conversation that was very much-needed she told him of how she felt. Kakashi being the person he is now understood her on how she felt he himself had at one time been confused too, so he told her he loved her and all he wanted was for her to be happy no matter who it was with. This on the other hand just pointed out to her all his good qualities, which made it harder on her to be with someone else but he told her to figure things out and that he would wait.

With a heavy sigh Sakura walked into her house she had, had a long day and was tired she worked on her college papers that were due in a few days. She had been let go from her high school she was allowed to graduate early,thanks to the many phone calls that the head of the school got from the Hatake company. She sighed again maybe this was her fifth time doing it her head hurt from all the thinking, she was still only seventeen her life was going so fast already.

"Hey honey how are you?" Shino cooed at her in a soft-spoken voice making her relax a bit, even as his hands came down on her shoulders to rub the tension away she sighed in happiness.

"I'm ok just stressed out school is getting really hard, we just went over the Aorta and I have to study that for a test tomorrow. Not to mention I have to go over ventricles and how they work, it's not easy I mean I knew it wasn't going to be but damn this stuffs not easy." Sakura laughed out her stress becoming too much Shino thought for a moment, than stopped rubbing her back she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I will be right back I think I know a way to make you relax?" He questioned himself but was sure he could help her not only that but teach her to, he was pretty quick with learning.

Sakura sat there looking through all of her notes on the human heart and how it works, she had to learn that before she could get to the other things she needed to. Sighing heavy her head hurting even more now, what was Shino doing? She just kept thinking about how things should work with the heart when Shino put a mask over her eyes, she yelped at his hands going under her picking her up gently so as to not drop her. She giggled as he took her and walked down the hall, she wasn't sure where they were going but she was hoping it would have something for her to relax with.

"You trust me right?" Shino asked his breath hot on her skin making her breath hitch, she nodded her head yes and felt him sit her down where were they?

"Shino?" She spoke softly questioning him as calmly as she could.

"Shh-just relax." His hands moved to the lower half of her shirt again her breath hitched, as he lifted her shirt up and over her head he blushed at her pale skin.

Sakura started to blush this was the first time they would be like this was she ready for him to see her, she had only ever had Kakashi look at her or be with her in some sexual way she was becoming nervous. Shino noted this taking a step back he too took of his shirt grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest, her breath became quicker making both parties nervous but could feel his well hidden toned abs he was very fit just no one knew of that since he had on his bulky jacket all the time, she could smell something sweet but didn't know what it was. Shino stood her up taking the strawberry scented oil he rubbed her shoulders and arms with it, she moaned out this felt amazing to her never before had she been treated so good.

Shino was also enjoying the fact that he was the one to make her feel this good, he had taken her to the bathroom he had filled the tube with warm water and bubbles. He lite up a dozen candles making the room smell amazing, the body rub was for them both he wanted to make her feel good but he wanted to touch her to this was safe. Shino's hands went to her sides rubbing down he reached her pants, he slowly made his way to the button and zipper undoing them and letting them fall to her ankles. He moaned at her naked body she did the same saying his name in a whimper as he messaged right under her breast, she was becoming really hot she could feel it in her stomach.

"Shino."Sakura blushed as his firm hand went to her back pulling her into him, she felt his sides with her smaller hands when she reached were his pants should be they were gone.

"Sakura!" Shino moaned out as her hands went lower on him.

Shino stopped his message of her back as sakura took his hardened member into her hand stroking it softly, he moaned out her name and shivered as he felt her kiss him. Before too much longer he stopped her by picking her up and placing her into the tube he had filled with warm water, she gasped as she felt him sit behind her rubbing her back this was all he wanted to do was treat her like a queen. She moaned as his hands drew circles into her back rubbing all her tension out, sending her into a daze of pleasure she couldn't have felt any better than this.

"Sakura can I ask you something?" Shino whispered nervously to her in her ear.

"You just did silly hehehe-stop I get it yes ask away." She teased him as he tickled her but she listened to him after she stopped laughing.

"We've been dating for six months now and well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me, well you know um-if you wouldn't mind me-um-touching you?" Shino stuttered out nervous about telling her what he wanted to do with her, he could feel her body shiver it almost sounded like she was laughing.

"Shino is that really what you wanted to ask me?" Sakura said taking off the mask looking at him in question a blush on her cheeks, he nodded not saying much to her from be embarrassed.

"Y-yes Sakura." He gulped loudly at as he spoke to her his voice braking from his nerves.

Sakura took a deep breath she knew this was going to happen they have seen each other naked, they have kissed and slept in the same bed for months now but was she really ready for this. She just kept thinking about Kakashi and what he would think of her but then her mind went to him telling her to date others, to let her live a normal life cause he wanted her to find out if she really loved him or not. She sighed she loved Shino but she was beginning to think that maybe it just wasn't as strong as she would like it to be, he would be perfect for her come on this bath just proves how perfect for her he truly is. She wondered for a moment if Kakashi would do this for her is she was to stressed out, wondered if he would ask to touch her too or if he would jus take what he thought was his. Sakura looked into Shino's love filled eyes his passion never faulting as he waited for her quietly to answer him, she nodded her head determined to make this work she had to stop thinking about Kakashi to figure this out.

"Sakura?" He bent down and kissed her plump lips tasting her sweet lips something like strawberry he thought, she felt her stomach warm up again she could feel her body vibrate as she moaned into the kiss.

His hands traveled to her mounds her soft mounds he moaned as he touched them for the first time, she was so soft she fit in his big hands her breast were almost to big to hold in his hand. She shivered as one of his thumb bruised against her nipple making her body felt like it was on fire, she moaned out his name when he licked down her neck to her collarbone. She wasn't sure about this but her body kept pushing her on so she just let it happen, she gasped as his hand traveled from her plump mounds to her stomach and then lower.

"S-Shinoo-Ahhh..." Sakura moaned out as he's fingers slid to her folds making her gasped has he slowly rubbed the lips of her womanhood, slipping in one finger she moaned as he hit her bundle of fingers moved faster slipping another finger with in her,"S-Shinoo...!" She moaned out a bit louder his heart was bounding as he took one of her breast with in his hand to massage it, she was gasping for air as his fingers thrusted into her entrance making her scream out his name. She was still a virgin so he went only a little inside of her not wanting to hurt her as he paused into her with his fingers, she was grabbing his hair as he did this making him gasp as she kissed him hard.

"Sakura." He moaned into the kiss making her become even more passionate.

"Shino." Sakura pulled away from him his fingers falling from her entrance this making both upset, but sakura wanted to look into those perfect eyes the calm eyes that were now filled with lust for her.

Sakura slammed her lips into his making him moan at the rash contact he just grabbed her waist kissing her deeper, she hissed as his hands found her entrance and pushed into her once time he pushed deeper she groaned in pain he didn't want to stop he wanted her he needed her, she gasped as he put his hardened member at her entrance and push into her causing her to scream out in pain. He had just lost his control but had gained it back when he heard her scream, he looked to her as she started to cry out what had he just done he went to pull out but she stopped him.

"No, its okay I wanted this too. It just hurts more than what I thought it would, don't stop okay I think you can move now." Sakura said as she moved her hips to adjust her self to see if she was ok, she moaned a bit when he moved to thrust into her.

Shino was still unsure of this and was a bit uneasy when he started to thrust she was still crying, her eyes were closed and her bottom lip was place behind her teeth in her thinking face. This made him nervous was she really ok with HIM being the one to do this, even though he had broken the one thing that made her innocent he didn't want to push became frustrated with him not moving she had been ready for about two minutes now so she started to thrust on to him, making him throw his head back and moan she smiled this was her doing this to him. Pleased with how she was reacting to him he began to move in and out of her warm wet folds hitting her sweet spot, this sent shivers down her spine she began to breathe harder and faster. The water in the tube began to slosh back and forth with each thrust that was made, Sakura could still feel the pain but she was starting to feel the heat and pleasure build up.

"Shino!" Sakura nearly screamed out when he hit that one spot with in her, Shino smiled knowing full well what he had done continued to hit her sensitive spot. He wanted to get her off first she deserved her orgasm first she was the one who took the pain, and he was the jerk that took it too soon he smiled as she moaned louder. His shaft ached to have it release but he held off thrusting in and out of her warm wet womanhood, her walls began to tighten he could feel her body become stiff as he thrusted into her. Sakura could feel this warm heat building in side of her she gasped as it became almost too much to take, and when she couldn't take it anymore Shino thrusted into her one more time hard and deep. This finished her she came hard her body twitched and jerked around, she dug her nails into his back making him thrust harder into her for his own release. Sakura did stop moving her hips she wanted to make him feel just has good if not better, he was so good to her this was her chance to make him feel good. She just thanked god that her mother through her on the pill years ago, she pushed her self down his long thick shaft he moaned her name.

"Sakura..Oh god-I'm almost there!" He yelled out with two more thrust with in her she felt his hardened member twitch with in her, his hips thrusted into her messing up the pace as he came with in her. He was blushing as he kissed her but something hit him the way she was kissing him back it was different, something felt better like she was kissing him with feeling unlike before. Sakura could feel it her love for shino grew strong with in that one moment she had fallen in love, She still loved Kakashi and woundered how he would be in bed too. This was not the only thought she had about him during Shino and her moment she compared them on kissing, and touching at the moment Shino was with her he was her everything right now. She thought maybe this is what normal is she was supposed to feel like this for someone her own age, maybe this is what her mother wanted for her Shino kissed her again bringing her from her thoughts.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Shino blushed asking her this not sure about himself or about what just happened since she got lost in thought after it, he was worried she had compared them and he hated that thought.

"I'm okay I think I might be hurting after we get out though."Sakura laughed a bit as his pouting face, she knew this moment was done out of passion and in the heat of the moment he took her innocents. She just kept thinking thank god it was with someone I trust and love and not someone I hated, like Sasuke thinking of him now was a bad idea she bit her lip making Shino nervous.

"Are you sure you look upset?" He stuttered out pulling her into a hug," I didn't want to make you mad, please are you sure you're okay?" He pulled her closer to him she could feel him twitch with in her and she moaned again, he felt good with in her but she needed to rest and not do that for a little while.

"Yes I'm sorry I kept thinking about how happy I was that this happened with you and not some jerk who would have just left after." She smiled at him making him blush from her word this was the Sakura he loved so much.

He nodded his head he could feel her tight hold on him as he pulled out of her she gasped at this but moaned when he put his fingers there and rubbed, she could feel his eyes on her as he pushed his fingers into her folds. Sakura started to breathe heavy she kept her eyes on his this made her hot all over again, his eyes just dug into her and only her she could feel him slip his fingers into her wet hole again.

"Shino?" She moaned out in question.

"It's okay I'm only cleaning you, I made you dirty." He whispered to her to reassure her that he wouldn't start it up again, this made her visibly relax and he liked that he did that to her.

"AH..Shino?" Sakura moaned out as she felt him hit that one spot again he leaned in to kiss her sliding his tongue on her bottom lip, just begging her for access to her granted him access and happily kissed back their tongues fought for dominance , Shino's winning out in the end he explored her mouth as he twirled his tongue around hers.

"Mmm-Shino."Sakura said moaning into his mouth he just deepened the kiss, all the while thinking this has to be a dream right?

"Sakura?" Sakura looked to him as he pulled away from her to look into her eyes and her to his.

"Yes Shino?" Sakura asked softly looking a bit shy at that moment.

"I love you, Sakura I love you with everything I am." He whispered to her cupping her chin with in his fingers bring her close to his lips once more he repeated, "I love you Sakura." He kissed her but Sakura was frozen she didn't kiss back until he pulled her closer, she kissed him as he kissed her letting him into her mouth once more. They stayed like this for quit awhile well that was at least until the water became cold, Shino helped drie Sakura off also helping her to her to their room to get dressed.

"Shino?" Sakura whispered his name not sure if she should say something to him or not.

"Sakura don't say anything you don't want to please, it would break my heart if you said it before you meant it. I love and care for you no matter what happens from this point on, your very special to me I would hate to lose you."Shino said in his all to serious voice making Sakura flinch at his tone, he almost sounded upset or mad at her but before she could ask he left the room.

"I love you to."She whispered into the air feeling her heart sink at his actions.

Shino froze at the door did he just hear her right did he just walk out like a jerk and not listen to her, shit he did she was crying on her futon now he felt his heart breaking at his actions towards her. He promised he wouldn't be one of those guys and here he was hurting the girl he just made love to, he barged into the room slamming the door shut behind him he laid on the bed with her. Holding her close to his chest just repeating over and over again that he was sorry, that he shouldn't have done that leaving her in here before hearing her out. Sakura cried for a few minutes before pulling her self together, she breathed in his sent it was almost earthy like Kakashi's but had a slit difference his smelt of flowers.

Across town in his office sat Kakashi holding up a picture of his Sakura, he sighed hoping that he wasn't losing her to someone else someone her own age. He loved her he wanted her to be happy but he wanted to take her as his, he hated the idea of someone else being by her side having a family with her. He hit his head on the his desk as he thought of this that it could be Shino and not him, that he could lose her to him he bit his lip and sighed heavy he just need to wait for her. She would figure it out sooner or later she would come to him and she would love only him, but this wasn't easy for him since he could have had her a long time ago. He could have just taken her away from her home married her in a state that allowed it, and kept her to himself but that would have destroyed her taking away the one person that she is and always will be. His strong loving and loyal blossom he would never force her into being with him if it meant destroying everything she was, He breathed a heavy sigh once again and put the picture back down.

Kakashi turned his office chair around to look out the window of his office he loved the view from here, he could see the ocean that lay far from the city he smiled at the thoughts of his past. He wanted to take Sakura to the beach wanted to hold hands with her, have her smile only at him to have a child between them smiling at them. With her eyes and his hair they would have made a beautiful child, he kept thinking about this well into the early hours of the morning. That was until Gai barged into his office and demanded he play him in a game of arm wrestling, sighing out loud the man stood up and walked out of his office with his green clad friend looking back to his desk only to see her eyes looking back at him.

A/N: Well everyone I leave you off with I cliff hanger its hard to tell where the story will lead us yes, well I do hope you all keep reading and reviews are always time Kakashi may just push his way back into his blossoms life will she let him? Or will she push him away?


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto, we all wish me did though.

So, do I still have any readers left after Sakura lost her most important gift to give away? I hope you all are still reading Sakura is going to be in a bit of a bind, when the two men who love her start to talk what will come of it. What will Sakura do of her feelings for her lover Shino, does she really love him or is it just comfortable to be with him? Read to find out reviews are always welcome.

Warning there will be mild valance in this chapter, some sexual scene as well please read and enjoy. I'm going to make this one a long one for you all since its been a while on me updating the story, I had a bit of writers block I am so sorry it took me this long I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15

Sakura's mother used to tell her a story when she was younger she loved that story for it was about love, her mothers words rang in her ears as Sakura thought of the two she loved the most in the world.

_"Once upon a time there was an island where all the feelings lived; Happiness, Sadness, Knowledge, and all the others..., including Love. One day it was announced to all of the feelings that the island was going to sink to the bottom of the ocean. So all the feelings prepared their boats to leave. Love was the only one that stayed. She wanted to preserve the island until the last possible moment. When the island was almost totally under, Love decided it was time to leave. She began looking for someone to ask for help. Just then Richness was passing by in a grand boat. Love asked, "Richness, Can I come with you on your boat?" Richness answered, "I'm sorry, but there is a lot of silver and gold on my boat and there would be no room for you." Then Love decided to ask Vanity for help who was passing in a beautiful vessel. Love cried out, "Vanity, help me please." I can't help you", Vanity said, "You are all wet and will damage my beautiful boat." Next, Love saw Sadness passing by. Love said, "Sadness, please let me go with you." Sadness answered, "Love, I'm sorry, but, I just need to be alone now." Then, Love saw Happiness. Love cried out, "Happiness, please take me with you." But Happiness was so overjoyed that he didn't hear Love calling to him. Love began to cry. Then, she heard a voice say, "Come Love, I will take you with me." It was an elder. Love felt so blessed and overjoyed that she forgot to ask the elder his name. When they arrived on land the elder went on his way. Love realized how much she owed the elder. Love then found Knowledge and asked, "Who was it that helped me?" "It was Time", Knowledge answered. "But why did Time help me when no one else would?", Love asked. Knowledge smiled and with deep wisdom and sincerity, answered, "Because only Time is capable of understanding how great Love is."(by and Unknown author thought it went well with this story.)_

Sakura smiled as she remembered the story, she had talked to her mother over the phone about her feelings towards both men. Mebuki had laughed and told her that it was clear who she truly loved but wouldn't say it, Sakura had begged her mother looking for help she really wanted to know. Mebuki had told her on her eighteenth birthday that was a week away that if she hadn't figured it out, that she would tell her what her thoughts were on this Sakura smiled over the phone and agreed to the terms.

Sakura sighed and looked around her room Shino had moved out a few weeks ago, in order for Sakura to have some of her privacy back but she was lonely even with her year an a half old pup. Sakura laughed as Blossom howled in her sleep she must be dreaming of the wild Sakura thought, this brought up thoughts of Kakashi who gave her Blossom a year ago. She and Kakashi had drifted apart only seeing each other once a week if that, she frowned and snorted at their last meeting all he did was talk on the phone. He was becoming a stranger to her and she hated that thought, she was so busy with school and him work that neither took time to live a life outside of the job.

_Knock, knock,knock...?_

"..." Sakura sat up from her place on the futon and looked to the door who could be knocking its one in the morning?

"Sakura?" She heard it that husky male voice that she loved so much, she shot up from her spot and flung the door opened there he stood Kakashi smiling like an idiot.

"Kakashi what brings you here to my home at one in the morning?" Sakura teased as she let him into her room.

"I came to talk to you about Shino, and about us-theres just so much I want to say that I haven't." Kakashi's eyes locked onto her as they sat on the futon, he gulped when she didn't reply fast enough.

"I see, what about all this do you want to talk about?" Sakura said with a nervous tone to her voice, looking at everything else in the room and not him.

"I can't take you dating him anymore, damn it I tried letting you go I did. Sakura its enough now I can't live without you in my life, I was happy for you when you said you started to fall for him. I thought this is your chance to be normal with a guy your age, but I can't I just can't." Kakashi stopped for a moment to look into Sakuras emerald eyes they glistened with tears at his words, she was unsure of how to talk to him fear of leaving Shino made her want to cry.

"Sakura I-" Kakashi was interrupted by the door flying opened and Shino stepping in, he looked at Sakura crying and Kakashi laying on her bed his mind raced as he rushed over and picked her up.

"S-Shino?" Sakura snapped out of her own world and back to reality to find her self in her boyfriends arms, Shino looked at her confused by her sudden awareness of him.

"Sakura what did he do to you?" Shino asked still worried about why she was crying.

"I-he-I'm okay really its nothing I just was crying cause I missed my mother so much, she might not be able to make it and Kakashi was talking to me about trying to get her here."Sakura lied through her teeth and it seemed to work cause Shino nodded, putting her down and sitting on the floor in front of her bed.

"So Kakashi? How have you been?" Shino bit out quietly gritting his teeth as he looked on at the man who wants to take his Sakura.

"I'm well been busy as hell at the office we are trying to merge with the Sabaku corp, not really going to well the son of the man who used to own it is a bit off." Sakura's eyes widened at the name Kakashi's eyes held anger in them, she guess from what she had told him in the past about the younger son.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispered her voice a bit shaky.

"Sakura?"He replied with as much shack to his voice as she had in hers.

"Is it Gaara?" Sakura whispered out, this making both men in the room tense up both knowing what had happened and why she was really here.

"Yes, yes it is Sakura but don't worry he's changed something about him is kinder to people."Kakashi whispered as he tugged her to him in a tight embrace, Shino gritted his teeth in anger at Kakashi how dare he touch Sakura like this in front of him at that.

"Pardon me but Mister Hatake get your damn hands off her please!" Shino yelled out his fist in a ball, Sakura's eyes went wide at this she never knew him to be the type for jealousy.

"Shino?Hes only hugging me?" Sakura said with a quizzical look on her face.

"I am your boyfriend Sakura I don't like it when other men hold you like he is." Shino said calmly to her not wanting to snap at her for this, he just wanted Kakashi away from his Sakura.

"So sorry Shino I will be leaving than I will talk to you later Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked lifting his eyebrow in question.

Sakura nodded her head and he took his leave letting the two of them sort out their issues, well mostly Shino he knew he pushed the boy to far with the tight hug he gave Sakura. It was done on purpose to show her that even the quiet ones will strict out if tampered with, he sighed as he made his way out of the house he really wanted to talk to her. Kakashi made it out the door when he heard a sound he never wanted to, the sound of pleasure coming from his Sakura moaning out someone else's that was the last straw for him he would get her back one way or another, he couldn't let Shino have her his heart wouldn't allow another man to touch her anymore.

Back in Sakura's room Shino had started to fondle her right breast, she started breathing heavy almost heaving for air. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan not wanting to wake the other in the house, but to her almost happy repreve Hana knocked lightly asking if she could come darted away from Sakura breathing heavy it had been little over three months since the last time they had sex, and he craved her skin the feel of her breath on his neck. Oh he wanted her so bad he could taste it the door flung opened and in walked a green looking little Hana, Sakura jolted away from the bed placing a gentil hand on the girls face to see if she had a fever.

"Hana whats wrong sweetie?" Sakura kneeled down to look at her fully, only to see she had spots all over her body.

"My tummy hurts and I itch all over, Sakura-san I want the itching to stop please." Poor Hana cried out trying to hold back tears.

"Awe Sweetie I think you have chicken pox, why don't I go run you a nice oatmeal bath?" Sakura asked her the little girl looked at her confused about the oatmeal part.

"But Sakura I can't bath in my oatmeal it's for eating not washing." Hana giggled out with a whimper of pain behind it.

"I know sweetie but there is an oatmeal wash that I can do for you, I think we have some but if not I will run out and grab you some okay." Sakura said sweetly to her trying to calm the girl down it seemed to be working.

"But how will that help me?" Hana asked looking confused still scrunching up her nose as the tried to think about it.

Sakura laughed at her little face red with dots a scrunched up nose and her eyes glistening with tears unshed, Sakura just kept thinking about the poor girl wondering how she got the chickenpox. It was odd not a lot of children got them anymore seeing as they started giving them the vaccinations for it a while ago, she would need to talk to Ino on this matter she hoped the little girl would be led Hana out of her room and into the kitchen to look for the wash, but to her dismay they had none left just an empty bottle along with another empty bottle of itching lotion.

"Hana the stuff I need to make you feel better we are out of, I'm going to run down to the store and get what we need I will be back go to Shino and tell him to watch you okay and don't scratch." Sakura said throwing on her shoes and rushing out the door after grabbing her keys and wallet off the stand by the door.

"Hana where's Sakura-chan?" Shino asked cocking an eyebrow at the girl before him holding her stomach.

"She went to the st-uhgggg...!" Poor little Hana couldn't even finish when she got sick all over herself in poor Shino who had gotten to close.

"Hana? Oh man we need to clean our selves up, why don't you got to the bathroom I'll bring us some clothes and towels." Shino smiled down at the Hana who put on a fake smile for him, she liked him well enough but she loved the silver-haired man better.

Sakura had just left the house to run down to the story to grab what she needed for Hana, running all the way there she nearly tripped four times on random objects and some old guy that she gave a buck to. Sakura saw the story in her site running for the door she grabbed a basket and got to looking for what was needed, Sakura ran down to the medical ail she walked to the spot she knew would have what was needed. To her happy eyes there it was the itche cream and the bath wash, she smiled that was until she felt a hand grip her bottom. She gasped as the hand slowly went down her right cheek to her thigh, rubbing the outer first and slowly making its way to her inner thigh. She quickly kicked her foot back to hit the person away when she was grabbed by the foot and pulled forward into a kiss, her eyes widened at the sight of her silver crush it was Kakashi kissing her and she had missed those lips.

"Kakashi?" Sakura yelped out in surprise.

"I've missed you Sakura I couldn't stay away, I want to be with you so bad and no matter what I will win you back." Kakashi huskily spoke this in a determined voice making Sakura shiver all over from his passionate look.

"I've missed you too but I'm with shino, I can't be with you Kakashi I love him too you know?" Sakura whispered out trying to hold back the tears she wanted to shed.

"I understand this but,I'm not letting him have you EVER!" Kakashi's snapped out sharply wanting her to hear him, how serious he was.

"..." Sakura pushed away not saying anything all she could think of was we will wait and see what happens, but not wanting to give him any hope she just picked up what she needed and walked away.

Kakashi grunted his annoyance at her ignoring him but then he noticed what she had grabed for, he thought on this for a moment and figured one of them must have the chickenpox. He was still slightly upset that she ignored him but he would be around her so much it didn't matter, he would win her over no matter what even if it was the last thing he ever did he would have her.

Sakura paid for the items she needed picking up some meds to help with the fever that Hana was sure to get, and rushing out the door to go home only to run into another person she didn't want to see.

"Gaara?" Sakura stumbled over her self falling almost face fist into the hard ground when a set of hands stopped her, she looked up to see him holding her up with a slight blush on his face almost matching her hair in color.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Gaara mumbled out almost to quiet for her to hear it.

"What are you doing here?"Sakura snapped out making the red-head flinch away.

"I-I-I was going to call you and ask to talk to you outside but you never answered your phone." He stuttered out at first but quickly got a grip.

"What about I'm a bit busy right now if you can't tell?" Sakura asked him her voice filled to the brim with anger and hate.

"About how I treated you and to tell you that I've gotten a lot of help for my issues, I would also like to say sorry for hurting you and not letting you talk to anyone you loved. It was so wrong of me and I am so sorry, I should have never of done those horrible things to you. I have been wanting to tell you this for a while but I wanted to get my life in order first, I never wanted to hurt you please forgive me?" Gaara said in a sincere voice eyes of jade glistening with tears yet cried out.

"I-I have no idea what to say to that, Gaara you practically destroyed me with your controlling and all the hitting. I don't know if I can forgive you really I want to its just I don't know if I can, or if I should what do you want from me in return of my acceptance for me to keep quiet?" Sakura snapped out venom lacing her voice, hatred in her eyes as she seethed this out to him.

"No I wouldn't ask that of you, Sakura if you wanted to you could for all I care destroy my company for what I did to you. That I have every right to have everything taken from me, I shouldn't be the one taking my father's company but here I am doing as he wished. I should be suffering for what I have done to others and to yourself, please I beg of you forgive me I only wish for your forgiveness." Gaara let the tears he had held back thus far fall down his face his head dropped as he fell to his knees, begging her to forgive him her heart clenched what should she do?

Taking in a deep breath she reach her hand towards him placing it on his silky red-head of hair, his head lifted as she patted him with a smile on her face the one she used to have before he broke her heart. She kneeled to his eye level and hugged him full on he breathed in her sent, it had been almost two years now and he missed her as a friend he wondered if he could have that back.

"I forgive you Gaara-san, I'm glad you finally got the help you needed and are making amends for things you did." Sakura pulled away looking him the eyes sporting that bright smile that let the world feel like the sun was out at night.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, thank you so much." He cried happily into her shoulder for a while longer before sakura yelped out and stood up.

"I'm so sorry Gaara I have to go, Hana she's sick she my friends kid she needs me. Can we talk again later on my numbers still the same, call me ok and maybe we can go each lunch sometime when I'm not busy with school work college is hard right now." She sighed and he nodded his head agreeing to her question as she bolted away he smiled, 'she seems happy I think becoming what ever she wants will make her happy.' Gaara thought as he got up from his place on the ground the man next to him opening the door for him to get in, Gaara smiled as him and said his thank you making the man smile back to him for the first time in years.

Sakura ran off to her house rushing through people who were out late or had a job to get to that was early in the morning, she darted past the same older man as before again leaving him with a couple of bucks. He smiled at her wished her well and she was on her way once more, she didn't know why but she loved to help everyone she could and forgiving Gaara help him. She smiled at that way he acted he was so much better now, he smiled and actually let tears fall she couldn't let her self not forgive him.

Sakura could hear her friend yelling from five houses down the street she ran faster barging into the front door, slamming the door shut behind her as she ran to what Ino was yelling about. Her eyes went wide to see a nearly naked Shino with a nearly naked Hana, Sakura gasped and looked to him in confusion.

"Shino what the fuck are you doing with my kid!?" Ino yelled out as she looked on in horror, only to have her own question answered by her daughter puking up once again on Shino.

"Oh my." Sakura said practically running to him and Hana.

"She's been puking I only wanted to help her wash it off than get her changed but she can't seem to stop puking." Shino said worry evident in his voice and eyes.

"Ino get me the thermometer NOW!" Sakura yelled out her order making the blonde woman snap to and rush out in a hurry.

"I can't find it Sakura, oh god were is it damn it." Ino could be heard throwing things everywhere as she searched for what she needed, finally finding it she yelped as she stepped on a tack running back to Sakura.

"Are you okay Ino?" Shino asked her seeing the blood run from the bottom of her small foot.

"Yeah fine here Sakura take it and do something please." Ino cried out to her pink haired friend.

Sakura took the thermometer and put it under Hanas armpit to get a decent reading on her temp, when she heard it beep she pulled it out and gasped at how high it was 104.1 here eyes shot up to Shino.

"Shino go put clothes on I will see you later, Ino wake up your father we need to get to the hospital like NOW!" Sakura yelled out to the both of them they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, Sakura picked up Hana and began getting her ready when a knock was heard at the front door.

"Yes?" Sakura threw opened the door only to see Kakashi standing there with his car keys in hand.

"I saw what you were getting, my company heard this strain of chickenpox is bad for kids her age. I came to help out any way I could, do you need anything?" Kakashi asked as he saw the panick in her eyes, her lips went into a tight line as she frowned at him.

"Yes we need a fast driver to get us to the hospital like NOW!" Sakura yelled out behind her shoulder as a sleep filled Inochi ran out and beside her, Ino was next but she ran into a half-naked Shino at the same time.

Shino looked over to the door his eyes could burn holes into you with the amount of fire coming from them, he looked as though he was about to catch on fire his whole body lite up red from rage. He could see Kakashi's smirk under his navy blue mask his eye cressed sending out the tell all signs that he was smiling, Shino snorted turning around to walk away.

"Kakashi move your ass out-of-the-way, we need to go now." Ino yelled at him shoving him to the side and rushing to the car.

"Okay fine I've moved good god woman." Kakashi grunted out running to the car and starting it to drive off.

Kakashi drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital he kept hearing poor Hana gasping, her fever was spiking to high they needed to get there soon. Kakashi ran four stop lights eight stop signs and almost hit a dog, but some how they managed to get there in one piece all sighing with relief as they got out of the car. Sakura rushed Hana into the hospital Ino trailing behind them, she couldn't keep up with Sakura as she darted for the stair to run up them to the children's word. Kakashi was impressed by Sakuras determination to help Hana, he would bring this up to her later maybe she has a futur in child care.

"Please nurse I need you to get a doctor for this child her fever is almost past 104!" Sakura yelled out rushing to the desk the three other left behind to run up the stairs.

The nurse rushed over to Sakura taking Hana in her arms as other doctors rushed over to work on the poor girl, Ino joined them shortly telling them the info they need to help her out. They had to get Hana into an Ice bath and soon the doctors word on Hana through the night, her breathing finally became normal after five hours of work she was stable.

"Ino honey why don't you go get something to eat and some coffee I can watch her for you?" Sakura whispered not wanting to wake the now three sleeping men.

"Thank you Sakura, I will be back." Ino said as she got up and walked out of the room closing the door with a soft click.

"You know what you should be a pediatrician I bet you would be great with kids." Kakashi whispered sitting next to her in the now empty seat.

"I-do you think so?" Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahaha-yes I do look at how you handle this Sakura your amazing." Kakashi laughed out patting her on her back in a supportive way.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun."Sakura whispered blushing from her head to her toes at his words.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan." Kakashi whispered this part into her ear kissing her neck softly through his mask.

Sakura stiffened but loosened up when his hands glided through her hair kissing her shoulder as he did so, she let out a soft moan making the masked man next to her chuckle under his hands went to the hem of her shirt lifting it up on her back slowly making his way to her bra, he could feel the shivers that he caused her to have he could have moaned at the lace bra that she had on. well that was until he heard the door click he let his hand drop as he heard a slight annoyed whimper from Sakura, again making him chuckle under his breath at her actions.

"Hey masked boy get up I want to be near my baby." Ino snapped in a hushed tone.

"Sorry mama bear." He chuckled at her blushing face.

"Sakura I'm going to go and get a coffee I will be back in a few." He leaned over and hugged her kissing her neck once again, reserving a yelp from the pink haired woman.

"Okay." She whipered almost tempted to yank that damn mask off and kiss him, but she held strong letting him walk out the door.

Shino gritted his teeth while hiding behind his jacket and sun glasses he had seen the whole thing, the way she bit her lip the way Kakashi's eyes would lust over as he looked at her bare back. Shino stood up the girls looking at him as he did this he grunted out that he needed coffee, walking through the door with anger in every part of what he did. He walked or rather stomped down the hall of the white-walled and floored hospital, he spotted that masked jerk in a hide away place. It was mostly for people that needed a smoke but couldn't do it on the grounds, so he hide here to read his porn thought Shino.

"Hey." Shino bit out in anger.

"Hello Shino what can I do for you on this fine day." Kakashi bordly said flipping his book closed and putting it away.

"I want you to stay away from Sakura Kakashi, you no long hold her heart I do!" Shino yelled his fist balled up in his pants pockets.

"Ha-oh your being serious aren't you?" Kakashi stood up eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes I am stay the fuck away from her you ass!" Shino shoved Kakashi into a wall as he yelled this to him.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you Shino, Sakura isn't a trophy to be fought for she is however to be loved and cherished." Kakashi said moving to walk away from the angry boy who had now taken off his jacket and sun glasses.

"Don't you fucking walk away from he Hatake!" Shino ran to him throwing him into a wall once again knocking him down, Kakashi grunted from the pain but stood up planing his jacket aside.

"Well than if this is how you want to act fine by me bug boy." Kakashi snapped out as he charged at Shino.

Shino leapt from one side to the other as Kakashi threw punch after punch, Shino didn't look it but he was a great fighter spent years training to protect himself and his family. Shino grunted as a punch met his stomach, he coughed as his knees buckled Kakashi hated to fight and found nothing pleasurable about it. Shino became enraged by this action he stood up spinning around to kick Kakashi square into his face, he heard a stratifying crack he could see blood flowing through his mask. Kakashi's eyes went wide knowing full well Shino wasn't going to take this lightly made this more real for him, Kakashi took his fighting stance as did Shino both looking angry at the other.

"You wont win this Shino I can promise you that." Kakashi gritted out through clenched teeth.

"If it means you never seeing Sakura again trust me I will win, best part is there's a morgue down stairs with a locker that has your name on it." He laughed out lunging forward into a punch trying to hit Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked his fist making Shino's whole hand hit the wall behind Kakashi, hearing the sound of his knuckles cracking made him grit his teeth in pain cringing at the blood stained wall. pulling his hand to his chest Shino didn't even see the punch tell it was to let, he was stuck in the left cheek his head bounced off Kakashi's fist hitting the ground hard. Shino was not quit out yet he managed to stand up wobbling a bit as he did so, Kakashi grunted his annoyance at the boy in front of him.

"You really should just stay down." Kakashi said as he did a spin kick to Shinos right side, Shino had managed to block it by grabbing onto Kakashi's foot holding the man in place.

"I told you I wouldn't let you be around Sakura anymore and I meant it." Shino said this as he held Kakashi's left pulling out a jar that held deadly scorpions, Kakashi's eyes went wide at this Shino wouldn't would he?

"What the hell are you two doing?" Snapped an enraged Sakura.

Shino quickly put away the poisonous bugs letting Kakashis leg go so he could stroll over to Sakura, all the while Kakashi was thanking the gods for saving him by using the woman he loved so much. She looked at Shino than to Kakashi who had a lot more blood flowing from him than Shino did, Sakura turned her gaze of anger on him and almost ripped the boy's head off with what she said next.

"What the fuck Shino why are you attacking Kakashi, and I saw you put something in your pocket what was it?"Sakura reached into his pocket only to pull out a jar of deadly scorpions she gasped and pushed them away from her.

"Sakura I can explain, I just wanted him to stay away from you I wouldn't actually use these I promise." Shino said in a panicked voice even his own lies couldn't stop what happened next.

"You did want to hurt him, you know you did why else would you-" She pointed to the bugs and cringed at the thoughts that went through her mind.

"I-he-no, I mean I-fine yes I wanted him mine Sakura I love you like no one else ever will, please just stay away from Kakashi."Shino cried out Sakura just looked at him with disgust this wasn't the Shino she knew, or loved this person was horrible.

"Shino I can't be with you just leave and don't contact me anymore."Sakura cried out as she ran out of the room to Hana's room to console in her friend,Shino looked as if his heart had been stomped on his face pale eyes down to the ground as he walked out of the stood there in shock and a tad bit worried for both parties more so for Sakura than for Shino, but he never wanted to hurt either of them he just wanted his blossom back.

"Shino?" Kakashi called out in a questioning tone, making the boy turn to him eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What do you want you won go to her already?" Shino spit out turning around to walk away only to be stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for causing this I'm at fault here to, I should not have gotten in your way I am so sorry." He whispered to the younger man, making the boy shake with a sob not fully let out.

Shino nodded his head and walked off after which Kakashi walked back to Hanas room only to be slapped in the face by Ino, thinking he was Shino she gasped and said sorry for hitting him he just laughed it off. Sakuras eyes darted to the door he could see the hope in them the regret for the choice of words she used, he knew that sooner or later they would need to talk but he hoped nothing more would happened. He loved Sakura and he wanted her to be happy but only with him, he grunted as she stood before him pressing her small finger to his nose.

"It's broken you dope, let's go find a doctor to help you out and maybe I can watch you get tortured by needles too. That just might make me happy today, hey Hana wanna see uncle Kakashi cry like a baby?" Sakura laughed out as the girl nodded her head and Kakashi started to whimper like a dog in pain.

A few days had passed since Hana was in the hospital but today was the day she would be going home to finish healing, Hana had gotten what was one of the worst Chickenpox some had ever seen on a child. Fever that reached almost 105F this made the doctor work round the clock just to keep it down, when it finally broke all that was left was the itchy mess to take care of at home. Sakura sighed and smiled at her friend who wouldn't stop crying and hugging one of the male doctors that had helped her daughter, Sakura was ushered over to help pull Ino away so that they could leave.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes Ino?" Looking to her blonde friend as she pushed her into the car to leave.

"What happened a few days ago between you and Shino?" She looked excited to hear about it so much so that Sakura sweat dropped from her look of joy.

"We broke up cause he tried to kill Kakashi, that's pretty much it really they fought I caught him and boom we done." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders to make it clear that she wasn't upset about it, when really she was she just didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay-but why?" Ino asked her while she put on her seatbelt for now the car was moving.

"I have no idea why they were fighting really." She looked out the window thinking back on it she probably should have asked, then it hit her was Shino said to her before he left.

"Oh god they were fight for me!"Sakura yelled out making Inochi slam on the brakes to hard to stop at the light.

"Oh really know? How do you know this?" Ino's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Shino said I was his and no one elses, that how I now he was fighting Kakashi over me." Sakura laughed out she never thought of Shino as the jealous type but now she could see it, all the grunts of anger she could never place when she would mention Kakashi around him.

"Sakura I hate you so much." Ino grunted out of annoyance.

"What why?" She looked to her friend in confuion

"You get so many guys fight for you it's not even funny anymore." Ino snapped sounding frustrated.

"You have Naruto." Sakura sang out in a whimsy voice.

"What-no-I-no, no I don't so no." Ino blushed as she stuttered her reply.

Sakura just looked at her friend and laughed knowing full well that her blonde friend and brother would make a great match, after all Naruto has liked Ino for many years now and just never admitted it. Well that was until Ino had a child Naruto fell in love the moment he saw her being a mother, loving on a child that wouldn't know of her real father and didn't care to. He wanted to be apart of Ino's and Hana's life he would sooner or later win the woman's heart, he was great at waiting for good things to come to him. Sakura smiled as Inochi told Ino about how Naruto was a good man and a trust worthy one at that, Ino just kept blushing looking back with fake hate in her eyes at Sakura.

Sakura zoned out after a few she started to remember the story her mother once told her for a bedtime read, she smiled when Hana asked her to tell her a story and thought why not.

Once upon a time there was an island where all the feelings lived; Happiness, Sadness, Knowledge, and all the others..., including Love. One day it was announced to all of the feelings that the island was going to sink to the bottom of the ocean. So all the feelings prepared their boats to leave. Love was the only one that stayed. She wanted to preserve the island until the last possible moment. When the island was almost totally under, Love decided it was time to leave. She began looking for someone to ask for help. Just then Richness was passing by in a grand boat. Love asked, "Richness, Can I come with you on your boat?" Richness answered, "I'm sorry, but there is a lot of silver and gold on my boat and there would be no room for you." Then Love decided to ask Vanity for help who was passing in a beautiful vessel. Love cried out, "Vanity, help me please." I can't help you", Vanity said, "You are all wet and will damage my beautiful boat." Next, Love saw Sadness passing by. Love said, "Sadness, please let me go with you." Sadness answered, "Love, I'm sorry, but, I just need to be alone now." Then, Love saw Happiness. Love cried out, "Happiness, please take me with you." But Happiness was so overjoyed that he didn't hear Love calling to him. Love began to cry. Then, she heard a voice say, "Come Love, I will take you with me." It was an elder. Love felt so blessed and overjoyed that she forgot to ask the elder his name. When they arrived on land the elder went on his way. Love realized how much she owed the elder. Love then found Knowledge and asked, "Who was it that helped me?" "It was Time", Knowledge answered. "But why did Time help me when no one else would?", Love asked. Knowledge smiled and with deep wisdom and sincerity, answered, "Because only Time is capable of understanding how great Love is."

"What do you think Hana?" Sakura asked as she looked to the now sleeping girl beside her, she smiled at the sleeping child thinking about how this brought back the memory from the hospital.

_"You know what you should be a pediatrician I bet you would be great with kids."_Sakura smiled at this and for a moment in time it clicked she knew her place in life and it was to help children, Sakura would never have come up with this if not for his words and she smiled knowing this.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino said rubbing her eyes of the sleep she was about to fall into.

"Yes Ino?" Looking to her friend waiting for her to ask her question.

"You know that story kinda sounds like you and Kakashi?" Ino inquired.

"It does?" Sakura's eyebrows shot up at this.

"Yeah, I mean Kakashi's like Time he's the only one who gets you in the end." Ino yawned out.

"I never thought of it that way but I think your right Ino." Sakura smiled softly as her friend dozed off she had hardly slept for the days her daughter were in the hospital.

"She right you know, Kakashi is a patient man who will wait for you tell your ready tell time says you two will be together." Inochi smiled as Sakura blushed out nodding her head in agreement, as they finally arrived at the house bringing in both sleeping girls.

"Thank you Inochi." Sakura said sweetly to the man kissing him on the cheek as she would if he were her father.

"Whats the thank you for?" He asked a slight blush on his tan cheeks.

"For being a father to me when my own failed to." She said walking away to her room to get some rest, he smiled as he rested his head thinking of her as one of his own falling into a deep sleep as he did so.

A/N: Well all I know this took me a while to get out but I hope you like how long it is I loved writing it, I do suck at fight scenes so please forgive me. I will be coming out with the next chapter soon what will come from Sakura and Shino's break up read the next chapter to find out. reviews are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Naruto...T_T darn._

_Well I was wondering how many readers I would still have after the Shino bit of this, I'm happy to see that I still have readers I want to thank all of you that have stayed thus far. I would also like to say I know my grammar is lacking, but I have never been that great with it sadly it was my worst subject in school. I am happy that you all have stuck around though, please enjoy this next chapter of Kakashi's way for it is going to be ending soon._

_So in the last Chapter of Kakashi's way Sakura caught Shino trying to kill off Kakashi, will there be more conflict in this next chapter or will Shino give him. Is Gaara going to become friends with Sakura and the rest of them, what is to become of Kakashi and her will they finally be together. Well I guess you will just have to read to find out, reviews are always welcome._

_Warning I have decided that in this chapter there will be a lemon, if you don't want to read it please don't you have been warned. Oh and on a further note mild valance and language are in this chapter as well._

Chapter 16

My smile is a lie, it masks my pain and hides how I truly feel. Look at my eyes and you will see the truth. My mouth lies, while my eyes can only cry. ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN A BROKEN HEART ::

*A BROKEN HEART is when you actually refuse to get out of bed in the morning because you are afraid of the reality that awaits you.

*A BROKEN HEART is when you think about the individual that broke your heart constantly. You reminisce the "Good Times" almost as if the "Bad Times" never existed.

*A BROKEN HEART is when you are crying yourself to sleep every night and yet crying more and more each morning.

*A BROKEN HEART is the unforgettable smell of his shirt that sits in that empty box; stowed away.

*A BROKEN HEART is the cold shattering feeling you receive when you hear the syllables of his name.

*A BROKEN HEART is glancing at the pictures of the two of you, and then quickly turning your attention to something else to avoid your tears.

*A BROKEN HEART is re-reading his ancient letters and putting away the jewelry that he once bought for you.

*A BROKEN HEART is secretly wanting to run back to him and secretly wanting to just be loved by him again.

*A BROKEN HEART is asking desperately for just one last chance with the only person responsible for your loneliness.

*A BROKEN HEART is pretending to not care what his friends are saying about you.

*A BROKEN HEART is forcing yourself to hang up the phone after you have dialed the first three digits to his number.

*A BROKEN HEART is screaming and begging for a second chance inside.

*A BROKEN HEART is the emptiness and heart-wrenching feeling you encounter when you see him with his new love.

*A BROKEN HEART is knowing that no matter what you do or say to yourself, you can't fool your heart into believing that you will in fact "Be Alright."

*A BROKEN HEART is seeing him, and even though it may be the hardest thing that you have ever had to do, you decide to walk away.

*A BROKEN HEART is listening to that one song that makes you break down over and over again.

*A BROKEN HEART sometimes means: not wanting to go on.

For Sakura Haruno this didn't happen to her, she felt light and airy like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She woke up in her room feeling calm and happy for the first time in months, she didn't have to worry about pleasing anyone being perfect around any other person. She was free to talk or sing and not worry about annoying the person who said I love you, she could just breath and it felt nice she did have a pang of sadness knowing her relationship was done. It just wasn't as strong as when she had left Kakashi at his college so many years ago, she pushed those painful thoughts from her mind getting up to get dress for her day of college.

Sakura walked out and could hear the T.V. blaring in the background Ino and her sopra's, Sakura shook her head and went to go and grab her back for school when a scene on caught her eye's and ears.

Her: Will you pick me up if I ever fell down?

Him: No.

Her: Would you wipe away the tears when I'm sad?

Him: Never.

Her: Will you still love me when I look my worst?

Him: Nope.

Her: [feeling hurt after hearing this] At least you're honest. [starts to walk away...]

Him: [grabs her back to face him] I wouldn't pick you up if you fell because I would catch you before you even hit the ground. I wouldn't wipe away your tears because I'll make sure there's nothing for you to ever be sad about. I wouldn't love you when you look your worst because that's impossible. You always look you're best, even when you think you don't. I love you more than anything, remember that.

Ino sniffled as she grabbed for a tissue, she blew her nose and wiped the tears away. Looking to Sakura with a grin on her face slightly blushing at the same time, Sakura smiled at Ino who blew her nose one more time.

"Sakura do you ever think I will find someone like this guy?" Ino asked with hope lighting up her face waiting for her reply.

"Yes Ino want to know why?" Sakura asked her looking into her hopeful eyes.

"Yes?" Ino replied waiting for Sakura to tell her.

"Sometimes you realize too late that what you're looking for is exactly what you just let go. Maybe you should try thinking about who makes you happy, who makes you smile and thinks your beautiful even when you not at your best Ino." Sakura said in a soft tone as she glided from the couch and out the door leaving a blushing blonde to think.

Sakura's words hit Ino like a ton of bricks there was one person in her life that had been there, even when she had her daughter he was there holding her hand when she gave birth. He held her close to him as she cried over Sasuke telling her no about helping with his daughter, he was the only one that stayed up all night helping her cope with all the crying from her child. She never felt lonely or cold around him she felt warmth and happiness, she felt strong around him like he was giving her apart of him. She smiled as she picked up her phone to dial a number she knew all to well, listening to the rings of the phone she prayed he would answer hearing a click on the other lines she smiled.

"Hey Naruto? What are you up to?" Ino smiled as she heard him laugh his dorky laugh.

"Nothing much whats up?" Naruto replied to her sounding hyper like always she thought.

"When are you coming to Tokyo?" Ino asked Sweetly.

"In about a day or so in time to make it to Sakura's eighteenth birthday, why you asking?" He inquired confused about her tone and the way she was being nice.

"I wanted to ask you something when you got here I just wanted to make sure you were coming still." Ino laughed out at his sighing and grunting his laugh out.

"I understand I am missing you and Hana how is she anyway?" Naruto questioned hoping to hear good news of the girl he thought of as a daughter.

"She was hospitalized for a bad case of Chickenpox but is all better now and is a home." Ino said in a calm tone making Naruto relax a bit at hearing her being safe and sound.

What Naruto didn't mention was that he was actually outside her door now with a dozen roses, eleven real and one fake he had something romantic he was going to say and hoped he wouldn't get slapped he knocked on the door Ino told him to hold on so she could answer the door, he just laughed and said ok Ino opened the door only to find the person she was talking to on the phone holding red roses.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino gasped out in a whisper.

"Ino I have something I would like to ask you." He told her in his most serious but loving voice he could muster through his nerves.

"Yes N-Naruto-Kun?" Ino blushed out in a stutter.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girl, I promise to love you until all the roses die." Naruto looked at her with love in his eyes than he noticed her confused look.

"Naruto if you only love me tell they die that will only bee for about two weeks max?" Ino questioned confused and a bit hurt, she saw his smile brighten and became more confused.

"Ino take the flowers and look in the center of them." Naruto said with his famous smile on.

Ino took the flowers and did as she was asked looking in the center of all the red lay a single Pink rose, Ino looked over at him as she plucked it out noticing right than that it was fake. She looked at him confused her nose scrunched up, she held it in her hands as a note fell from a petal.

"Ino my love for you will never fade or die just like this rose will never fade or die, my love for you will last for all time will you be mine." She read this out loud blushing and smiling like a mad man, she looked to Naruto but he wasn't standing he was kneeling down holding up a ring box.

"Ino I've watched you go through so much and you were so strong going through it on your own most the time, I was so proud of you when you had Hana who I fell in love with the second I held her. I want you and her in my life and I know we are still so young, but Ino I can't imagine my life with out you I don't want to date you Ino. I want to marry you to make you and Hana happy, will you be mine from her tell the end of time?" Naruto said with a blush on his face not once did he stumble over his words, Ino noticed the serious look and laughed making him grin.

"Every time I follow my heart, it leads me to you..Yes Naruto I would love to spend my life and more with you!" Ino yelled out as she jumped into his arms crying and kissing him for the first time, feeling what she had never felt before LOVE the kind of love that makes your heart melt as it skips a beat.

Naruto laughed as she kissed him feeling everything he had ever wanted to feel from the person he loved the most, he felt LOVE and his heart melted with hers the two finally became one. Naruto pulled away from her looking around for something Ino looked at him confused, but then she was always confused with his actions he was a random kinda guy.

"Where's Hana?" He asked in a concerned voice making Ino smile at him.

"She's sleeping in her bedroom why?" Ino asked him he simply smiled picked her up closing the door behind him as walked in, he smirked at her blush he loved that blush and those eyes that glazed over with lust just for him.

"I wanted to spend some time together as a family, but I think her mommy needs me more don't you think so Ino-chan?" Naruto said in a husky voice sending shivers down the blondes back as she let out a silent moan.

In the back ground she could hear one of her stories going off of a lost love story that almost had her in tears, Ino found this story to be heart breaking as she listened to it before Naruto took her away. She looked to him and smiled thinking about how lucky she was, she finally got the love of her life unlike the woman in this story.

(The Show is going in the back ground this is a story I watch long ago.)

_"When I was six years old I met him in the playground and he came up to me with a daisy, just the one, and knelt on both knees and asked me to marry him. So I pushed him over then ran away. Two days later he came over and asked if he could play cops and robbers with me and from that day on we played everyday, whether it was junkyard tag or stuck in the mood._

_At 11 on my first day of Secondary school I was so nervous but at lunch time he came to find me, and we sat down and ate lunch together. We did this everyday for an entire year. You were the first person I told about everything, about my crushes, about my lessons and about all the people I hated, and when I was 13 and thought I was the only one who had never been kissed, you offered to show me how, and by the tree in your back garden we shared our first kiss._

_At 15 we went to our first proper house party, and I got drunk. Even though I made a fool of myself you were there to help me stand strong. You didn't judge and you didn't make fun._

_Over the next year we began to separate, made different friends. I got my first serious boyfriend and you went through quite a few girlfriends. And then it got to May and that meant the prom. Everything had been arranged, I'd been getting my outfit for months and then the day before I found out my boyfriend had cheated on me. The first person I turned to was you. You turned up at my door with a bouquet of roses and a vintage 1950's car._

_I laughed that night_

_I cried that night_

_We had three glorious years together, when everyday I would smile. Even on the last when your mother stood up, in the church in front of your coffin and began reading from your diary:_

_"I saw you when I was six stood by the bench in a blue checked dress and daisy shoes and I needed to give an other daisy just because. Because I loved you from that day on"_

_His wedding vows written the day after prom, that I will never get to hear." _

Naruto also heard the T.V. and smiled as he looked down at his lover, knowing full well he would do anything to be able to say I do on their wedding day. Ino smiled up at him stroking his cheek with her hand, blushing as she felt his chest vibrate from laughing in happiness.

"Hey when do you think Hana will be up? Oh and when is Sakura coming home?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin on his face, making Ino shiver at the meer sight of it.

"Hana just went down for her nap and since she still getting over her chickenpox, she wont be up for a few hours I want her to sleep as long as she needs to." Ino said smiling than continued on." Sakura on the other hand wont be home tell about ten tonight she's going to spend the day with Kakashi, I think they might be getting back together after all these years?" Ino just smiled with a confused look on her face making Naruto blush from how cute she looked.

"Good than I'm going to make you feel good." He looked at Ino lust in his eyes as he smiled his sexy grin at her, making the poor blonde woman before him orgasm from just his look.

"Naruto?" Ino giggled as he kissed her once again making the blonde before him blush.

"Trust me Ino I'm going to make your mind go numb, the only thoughts you will have will be of me and only me." He smiled as he opened up Sakuras room walking in and closing the door behind him.

**(This is where the lemon starts if you don't want to read it please skip a head.)**

Naruto laughed as Ino blushed at him as he took of his shirt ever so slowly one blasted button at a time, he finally got to the last one smirking at the woman who looked as though she was slipped his shirt off his shoulders letting the offensive garment meet the floor, Ino blushed her brightest one yet at his well toned chest and stomach. His tan and toned body made in purr in excitement Sasuke was never this sexy, nor was he tan his skin was so translucent you could see almost every vein in his body.

"Naruto?" Ino Gasped out as he pulled her into him taking his hands and rubbing her arms than to her sides, there he stopped pulling her into a heated kiss that made her weak in the knee's.

"Ino I love you, I've loved you since I first saw you." Naruto huskily whispered this into Ino's ear as he pulled her shirt off throwing it to the side and forgetting it, Ino traced the lines of his musicals gasping as his hand fell under her left breast.

Naruto leaned down taking Ino's lips with his own tracing her lower lip with his tongue, Ino gasped at his forwardness giving Naruto perfect access to her mouth. He plunged in moaning at her sweet taste almost like cotton candy, or maybe peaches something he wanted to taste more of. Ino's hands moved on their own mind she fisted Naruto's hair making him press more into her, he moaned her name as they fell onto the bed his hands massaging their way down to her wanted to tease him so she pulled his hand away from her side she kissed his neck, licking his pulsing neck eliciting a husky moan his hand groped her breast. Ino smirked at him as she bit nick neck leaving a mark he gowned at this, he was supposed to be the one leaving his marks on her not the other way around.

Naruto grabbed Ino's hands in his larger one pushing them above her head so she couldn't move, he smirked at her frustrated look but it went away once he dipped his head lower on her body. His tongue trailed a line down her throat he could feel her shiver under him as he made his way to her big mounds, Ino was a well endowed woman and he liked that about her body. he reached the tip of her breast the perk nipple that had hardened from his tongue going over the top of her breast above her nipple, she gasped as he took one in his mouth teasing it with his teeth. Ino through her head back in pure pleasure Sasuke had never made her body ache like this before, she was hot all over her breathing quickened with ever touch of his hand on her body.

Naruto's hands traveled slowly to slowly for Ino's liking she wanted him to touch her in every place he could, his hand reached the top of her pants he fiddled with the buttons and zipper pulling them hands found her lacy black panties he smirked as he looked at her in the eyes, she blushed and looked away but soon gasped out his name when his hand made its way to her warm pressed his fingers on her lace panties already feeling her wetness through them, he almost moaned out when he felt her wet lips ready for him to got frustrated with his pants being on standing up he heard a whimper from the woman under him, he smirked as she looked up with lust in her baby blue eyes oh how he was going to make her world melt.

Ino being the impassioned person she was got to her knees quickly undoing Naruto's pants, she smirked thinking how silly he was for wearing orange boxers but slipped them down his legs any way. She gasped at the size of his member he was so big compared Sauske's six inches, Naruto was a thick had to be nine inches of pure pleasure she shivered at the thought of him inside her. Naruto moved to lay her back on the bed but she stopped him, taking his member in her hand as she stroked it. He moaned a throaty moan making his blonde lover laugh at his actions he looked down with half lidded eyes filled with love, he stroked her cheek as she licked the tip of his manhood. Ino started to lick from the head of his member to the base of it she could hear him gasp her name, Ino put her lips on the tip of his hardened erection parting her lips and gliding down slowly on it.

Naruto's breath was caught in his throat as he felt Inos warm mouth close around his member he could feel her head bob back and forth, her tongue gliding over his member licking the slit on his tip. She swallowed some of his pre cum feeling it sliding down her throat he didn't taste half bad, she hummed as she sucked on him faster with harder sucks on his member. Naruto started to twitch he could feel his balls tighten wanting to release soon, Inos mouth felt to good to warm to moist he wanted her so bad that he pushed her to the bed before she made him cum.

"Ino." Naruto whispered her name into her ear gaining a sigh of relief from the girl under him.

Ino looked into Naruto's almost dark ocean blue eye's and smiled her most innocent one yet, Naruto pressed a kiss to her lips sliding his tongue across her bottom lip begging for access. She happily obliged letting his tongue slid against her in a dominating way, she loved how he took control than it hit her has he done this before?

"Naruto?" Ino pushed him away from her body looking him in the eyes.

"Ino whats wrong did I hurt you?" Naruto said a bit nervous thinking this was his first time after all.

"You've slept with someone else haven't you?" Ino asked him with a hurt look in her eyes even if they weren't dating before it still bugged her.

"What? Ino no I haven't why would you think that?" Naruto looked to her with confused eyes his brow raised in confusion.

"It's just that your so good at making me feel, well feel things no one else has." Ino blushed and looked away to a spot on the wall while she tells him this.

"Ino you're the only one I've been with we will be with, uhg...I dated Hinata for like a month and all she did was talk to Toya. I've hardly ever kissed anyone but her I promise you that, Ino I'm a _virgin._" Naruto whispered the last part but she heard him and smiled at the thought that she was his first, this made her happy to think the love of her life would be only hers.

Naruto moved forward taking Ino's lips to his kissing her with heat and passion something she has never felt before, his hands traveled to her sides making her skin tingle from his gasped as he felt Ino's wet lips through her panties she was like this for him, he smirked as he rubbed his hardened member against her womanhood. Earning him a moan that made his shaft harden to an almost painful amount,he slid his hands from her side to her panties pulling them down her hips. Ino kissed his lips as he pulled her underwear off and through them to where all the other clothes had landed, she bit her bottom lip in a seductive way making Naruto groan wanting her even more.

Naruto slid down her body kissing her chest her stomach and her inner thigh, Ino giggled at this he smiled down at her as he lowered himself to her moist lips. He began by kissing them slowly he took his tongue and licked up some of her moistness, he groaned her scent was amazing and it about drove him mad wanting to plunge into her. He held off taking his tongue and licking her sensitive bundle of nerves Ino through her head back and nearly screamed, Naruto smirked as he gently nibbled on her bundle she tossed her head back and forth."Naruto," Ino gasped out as he plunged his tongue inside of her she bucked her hips into his mouth.

Naruto took two of his fingers pressing them to the whole of her womanhood feeling her wet fluids flow on to his fingers, as he pushed them into her hitting that one spot that made her wilt under his started to go faster and faster making Ino arch her back throwing her head back as she moaned out his name, he smirked as he pulled his digits out of her kissing his way up her body once stopped at he got to her lovely mounds taking her right breast into his mouth he tweeked the nipple with his teeth, she pressed into him his member rubbed against her moist lips and he moaned as he licked her pink nipple.

Naruto released her perk nipple from his mouth gliding the rest of the way up to her lips he kissed her with pressing need, looking into her eyes asking if he was okay to push into her she simply nodded her head yes. His member twitched as it hit the wet warmth of her opening, he pushed in slowly at first not wanting to hurt her but she was impationant as normal. Ino's hands grabbed his legs, her legs wrapped around his back as she bucked into him his member slid into her all the way. She gasped at his size she never felt so full before she could feel him pause maybe letting her adjust to his size, she smiled when he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Naruto keep going it feels so amazing." Ino whispered as she kissed his ear lobe making him shiver from having her hot breath there.

He nodded his head as he started to thrust into her slowly at first but as he got more comfortable with pushing his shaft into her,he could feel her become even more wet as he thrusted her body began to glisten with sweat. Her nails dug into his back as he hit the sweet spot with in her, making her arch into him even more so if that was possible."Fast please Naruto." Ino begged him he happily did as she asked and began to thrust into her fast a bit harder as well trying to give her as much pleasure as possible, wanting her to cum before him only wanting to pleasure first and for most.

Ino began to feel the warmth in her lower region become almost unbearable as she felt the white-hot flash hit her hard, she began to twitch as her orgasm hit her she through her head back and moaned."Na-ru-to!" Ino yelled out in pleasure just hearing her moan out his name was his undoing he let his seed flow into her, gasping out her name as he did this making ino's body go limp as he finished cum as well. Ino breathed hard as she tried to catch her breath, Naruto gently pulled out of Ino his member still slightly hard and sensitive from his release. He laid next to Ino not wanting to crush the poor woman from clasping on her, Ino turned her body and hugged him close to her. He did the same pulling her into him stroking her hair as he did so, she relaxed and let a sigh out of her mouth she was happy for the first time ever with someone.

"Ino?" Naruto said her name so lovingly to get her attention.

"Yes Naruto?" Ino looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, will you marry me?" Naruto blushed as he looked down at her asking the question again.

"Naruto you dobe I already said I would." Ino laughed out making him tickle her out of annoyance.

"Yes well that was before we um-before we did this." He pointed to their naked body's and the after math of their love-making.

"I thought it was amazing for someone who's never done it before you lasted a long time, I'm very pleased and even if it wasnt good I would still want to marry you." Ino smiled up to him pulling him into a kiss.

"Why would you still want me if I sucked at this?" Once again pointing to their mess they would need to clean this before anyone got home.

"Hahaha-Naruto good god yes I would still marry you,and here's why because no one has ever made me feel the love you have before. You have always been there for me and my daughter you've made me laugh and smile, you are the one that protects me when no one else will not to mention your kind. God Naruto your perfect and this doesn't mean anything if there's no love behind it." Ino pointed to them and the mess they made and smiled at his blush, she kissed him once again laying her head on his chest to relax into him.

"Thank you Ino for choosing me." Naruto whispered to her in a warm loving tone.

"No Naruto thank you for picking me." Ino looked up tears in her eyes as she felt his love for her and her love for him.

Mean while Sakura had just made it to her classes at the M University near Kakashi's office an hour late because of traffic, she sighed thinking about all the papers she had to do she was going to switch her major. Sakura took Kakashi's advice and went to go into the field of being a child doctor, she smiled at the thought of helping little kids she loved kids and they loved her. She hadn't seen Shino standing near her class room tell it was too late he grabbed her shoving her into an empty room, she gasped as she twirled around into a spin kick only to have Shino grab her leg and hold it.

"Shino what are you doing here?" Sakura asked trying to get her foot out of his grasp.

"I came to talk to you about what happened at the hospital a week ago." Shino let her leg go so he could take off his sun glasses, putting them into his pocket so he could look at her he hated it when others didn't give eye contact.

"What part the part that you didn't trust me or the part that you almost killed Kakashi?" Sakura corked her eyebrow in a questioning way, her lips in a fine line frowning at him a bit in anger.

"Yes all of it, I never meant to hurt him but I did.I kept seeing him hitting on you and you doing nothing Sakura you never stopped him, I got made we had been dating for almost a year. I've known you almost my whole life and you didn't stop him to think that maybe I'm better for you, I knew you loved him but I also knew you loved me I was just hoping you loved me more." Shino whispered all this trying to hold back the tears he never let flow from the last time.

"Shino?" Sakura felt horrible but she had made up her mind she had time to think and feel what it was like to be with out Shino, and she knew than that it wasn't love that she didn't miss him like she should.

"Yes, Sakura?" Shino looked to her with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I want to be friends if you can, but if not I understand." Sakura said in a firm tone looking at him with serious eyes.

"I would like that but I would like having you as my girlfriend even more." Shino said in an all to serious voice making Sakura flinch.

"I can't Shino and I have a good reason why." She looked away not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"I want to know why Sakura I think I deserve that at least." Shino put his fingers under her chin pulling her face to look at him.

"I-I-I never felt anything when we broke up, it felt like another day was never even cried and that just means I never truly loved you. I never wanted to hurt you but by being with you and not loving you all the way, Shino I was hurting you and who ever you are truly meant to be with I'm so sorry." Sakura cried out looking at him with sadness she shook from head to toe thinking of all the ways he could hurt her, but hoped he never would she wanted them to be friends.

"I understand what you mean." He whispered letting her face go and looking away.

"You do?" Sakura replied her jaw hitting the floor wasn't he just trying to get back with her?

"Yeah I felt the same way I just thought it was because if didn't feel like we broke up, but even now I still feel fine with not dating odd right?" Shino laughed rubbing the back of his head in a shy mannar.

"Hahaha-hahaha...Yes it is." Sakura started to laugh making the man in front of her laugh even harder.

"Sakura, I'm glad I dated you I'm sorry I almost killed Kakashi but at the time I was in kill mode." Shino whipped the tears out of his eyes Sakura nodded at him in understanding.

"I would have never cheated on you Shino I hope you know that?" Sakura said hugging her best friend tightly.

"I do now and I'm sorry for not trusting you more." Shino hugged back feeling his friendship with her become even stronger than before.

Sakura and Shino finished up what they were doing in the empty classroom, Sakura just decided that since she already missed now three hours of school she was just going home. She didn't know this would be a bad idea a pair of men walked behind her in the shadows, waiting for the signal that it was clear to get her. Sakura turned down and empty back ally she could hear some one for a while following her, so she thought less traphic to get in the way when she need to kick ass.

"Who's there!?" Sakura yelled out turning on her heals sporting a fighting stance.

"Well we got the clear to take you with us so if you don't mind, how about you get your ass over here and into this nice car." One of the men wearing all black said in a snarl voice.

"Who the hell are you?Why the hell do you want me to go with you?" Sakura said her voice laced with venom.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, just get in the car the nice way or we can get you in here by force." the Other man yelled wearing a red tie unlike the other one who had on a black or gray it was a bit dark in this ally.

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere in that car!" Sakura yelled out turning around and dashing for the other side of the ally, where her house only lay a few feet away.

"Shit get her!" The red tide man yelled out chasing after her.

The two men had caught up to her one grabbing her shoulder quickly receiving a punch to the face, Sakura spun a kick at the other one sending him into a pile of trash cans. The man grunted in pain but quickly got up reaching out and grabbing her arm, she was shoved into a wall with strong arms. Sakura tried to bite and kick until one of the men took out a needle shoving it into her neck to knock her out, she felt her eyes begin to get heavy she thought maybe it was from him choking her. But the man had let her go after she had fought and lost to the needle, the men laughed as everything went dark and she was taken to the car.A man with dark eyes looked at her with a smirk, he spent years making money and becoming ready for her now she was all his.

"Sasuke you really want this one?" A deep cool toned man spoke to Sasuke from the other side of the car.

"Yes dear brother this is the woman I want to have my children with, so don't question me got it." Sasuke snapped out at his brother.

"Mister Itachi we are on our way to the air port now." The driver spoke up gaining the other two men's attention.

"Very good." Itachi said in a whimsical voice.

"Ugg-act more like a Uchiha damn it Itachi!" Sasuke snapped in a yelling venom filled voice, all Itachi did was smile and pat his brother on the head.

"Know,know little brother lets not yell you'll wake the poor dear." Itachi sang out in a whisper.

Sasuke snorted his annoyance but kept his voice down not wanting the girl before him to try and run, or try anything really he needed to get her to the mountain home they owned not to far away from Tokyo. It was just far enough so that no one could find it or her, Sasuke knew she would never survive the weather or the mountain woods. With all the wild animals and rivers she would be lost for at least two months trying to find her way, he smiled at that thought if he couldn't have her no one would. Itachi looked on a little horrified at his brothers evil smile, his eyes filled with something he didn't want to think of the poor pink haired girl was going to be in so much pain soon. Itachi needed to figure out a way to help her like he had helped his mother, he wouldn't let Sasuke turn this girl into their mother not now not ever.

A/N: Oh no cliff hanger how mean am I and I know this took me a while to get out but I had family issues going on, so I do apologize for it being late but I also hope you like the long chapter. In the next chapter Sakura is trapped in a mountain house own by Sasuke how will she survive well you're going to have to wait to find out, tell than I look forward to the reviews and I hope you read the next time to.


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though._

_Well last chapter had some yummy lemon in it did I surprise you with who the two were, did it freak you out that I had Naruto as her lover Ino needed a nice guy don't you think. Well Shino and Sakura are friends again that's great right well not only that but she made need him, more than ever now along side Kakashi what will they do to find her? Who will they lean on will Sasuke get what he wants from Sakura? Or will Itachi help her before Sasuke gets his chance?_

_In this chapter you will be reading one of the last chapter I will be making sadly this story is coming to a close in about two chapters, I feel so sad it seems just like yesterday I was making this up and got my first readers. I want to thank all of you for reading my story and when it does come to a close I will miss you all, but I will be making a new story one of Shino so if your fans of him look for my new story that will be coming after this one. Please read and reviews are always welcome._

_Warning mild valance and language will be used in this chapter, if you don't like don't read it there might be a lemon as well. I will surprise you if I do put one in this chapter, I promise to outline it so if you don't want to read it you don't have to._

Chapter 17

Sakura sat quietly locked away in a solid brown room, the wall were bare the only thing there was a toilet and a bed. Sasuke had tried many times to get her to that bed filled with rage she fought him, but she grows weak from lack of food and water. Itachi would sneak the poor girl something to eat and drink when his brother was away, it was enough to keep her strong her only ray of hope lay with had been a month since those men had taken her a hole month without her friends, a hole month without Kakashi or Shino her brothers this had made her cry many times. Itachi was her only light in the darkness and she hoped he would get her out soon, she knew Sasuke would grow impatient thus ending her fight with other means and winning.

Sakura shivered thinking of that she only hoped that someone anyone was looking for her, she hoped that Kakashi had found some leads and had begged Itachi to leave some. Sakura cringed she heard the heavy foot steps coming towards the room, she knew what this meant he was there he would try to take what he thought was his. Sasuke would try to beat her if he had to but she would fight him off tell she just couldn't move, and it had gone like that a good hand full of times. Sasuke unlocked the door flipping on the lights only to see Sakura standing proud in front of him, smirking at her knowing full well that this was just an act to keep up her spirits.

"Hello Blossom." Sasuke smirked as he moved into the room locking the door behind him with the only key.

"Dickless,what do you want now?" Sakura snapped out with venom on every word.

'SLAP' was the only thing Sakura could hear that was until the pain hit her, her hand flew up to her face holding her now reddening cheek her eyes grew angry."Be nice Blossom I would hate to mess up that pretty little face of yours." Sasuke seethed out holding his hand up making Sakura involuntarily flinch away, she cursed her self for doing so seeing his smirk grow in size.

"What the hell do you want from me Sasuke?" Sakura snapped out getting more angry by the minute.

"I only want whats mine." He smiled at her something between a real smile and a smirk, making his face darken into an evil glare.

"And what do you think is yours exactly?" Sakura questioned him her eyes filled with hatred for the black-eyed man before her, who's smirk just keeps growing wider as they go on with this talk.

"You, you're mine Blossom you always have been." Sasuke walked towards her as she backed up against the wall she wasn't going to let him have her, she would rather kill herself then that him have her.

"I will never be yours Sasuke I can promise you that for sure." Sakura said as she darted away from him to the other side of the room.

Sasuke held in his laugh at her trying to keep him away she would tire out soon, and that's all it would take was for her to be to tried to fight him. He darted after her trying to hold her to the wall to tire her out, she rushed away from him almost tripping on her own feet. Sasuke when he had first taken her here had stolen her shoes, and most of her warm clothes the nights were still filled with snow. She had no clue where they were but she knew she heard Sasuke mention mountains before he had left the first time, leaving poor Itachi to watch over her to make sure he starved her. Sakura sighed him chasing her around a small room was beginning to annoy her, so she did the next best things she through a punch at his smug face.

"Bitch." Sasuke grunted out holding his nose as blood dripped down his pale face.

"Touch me again and I kick you where the sun don't shine." Sakura laughed out as she backed away from him some more hitting the back of her knees on the bed, he eyes went wide as Sasuke tackled her to the bed she grunted in pain at this.

" You want to play rough Blossom I have no issues with hurting you to make you submit to me!" He yelled out his fist balled up and ready to strick but before he could a knock at the door stopped him, Itachi was heard saying his name and telling him he had a phone call.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled slamming his fist into the bed as he stood up rushing to the door and unlocking it, slamming it behind him but Sakura didn't hear a click that meant he forgot to lock it. She smiled at his mistake grabbing the thick blanket that lay on the bed and the thin pillow as well, she quietly rushed to the door only to find Itachi holding her shoes out to her shushing her as he did so.

"Here I can't really do to much for you little one but if you take these and this you should be fine." He handed her the shoes and flashlight with map of the mountain they were on, she quietly thanked him as he pointed with his head to the back door.

Sakura quietly made her way to the door opening and closing it quietly as she went out it, she shoved her shoes on her feet tying them quickly and rushing off into the woods. It was almost night when all of this went down it was starting to get chilly out, she thanked her self for grabbing the blankets from the bed. Putting the thick blanket around her body she ran as quickly as she could, she held off on using the light not wanting to attract attention to where she was.

Sasuke finished with his phone call a call that could have waited tell after he was finished with his blossom, he smirked at the fact that he would have her in a matter of minutes all though he wouldn't get that chance. Sasuke walked up to a crying Itachi holding his lower region, he went to ask him what he was doing when he saw the door wide open.

"Itachi where is she?" Sasuke snapped at him making his brother twitch and hold his package a bit more.

"She kicked me and ran little brother you had forgotten to lock the door, she got her chance to get away why did she have to kick me in my nuts though?" Itachis fake whimper of pain and his tears only added to Sasuke's rage.

"You bastard she got away because you let her didn't you?" Sasuke hauled off and punch poor Itachi in the face making his fall back into the hard wooden wall, with a grunt Itachi looked up at his brother pain filling his eyes not from the punch but from his little brothers hate for him.

Mean while Shino had rushed into Kakashi's office with a piece of paper, Kakashi took one look at what was on it and rushed out with Shino trailing behind him. For a month the two had been working closely together to find Sakura along with all their friends, and coworkers Shino had called Sakuras mother helping her get here to find had gotten word that Itachi had help Sakura get loose from Sasukes grasp, with the name of where she should be written on the paper he and Shino ran for the mountains so to speak.

It took Sakura a few hours to get far enough away from the lodge she had been in for a month, she had found a cave that looked safe enough to sleep in not wanting to risk the nights air. She round some wood and went to build a small fire, she had learned how to do this one some of the family trips they used to take. Her father was a big outdoors kinda man she loved the woods and so did Kakashi they were all raised to know how to start fires, how to build a fire and how to find food in case they got lost in the woods. Sakura was no fool she could handle this, that's what Sasuke didn't think of that she was going to be lost when in fact she wouldn't be. She smiled at her small victory the first one in a month She had to find wood fast, She left the blanket and pillow behind in search of dry wood she could use. Not to mention she had to find some good rocks that would spark to light the fire, with some dry leaves and moss to go with it.

Sakura was wondering around the small area getting everything she needed she finally got it all set up and moved farther back in the cave, so as to not attack attentions from Sasuke or who ever he had working for him. He would most likely rape her right out in the woods no one for miles to hear her scream, she shivered thinking of that but for know the dark cave she had found came to life with the light from the 's mind wondered to her friends and family to her father, she wondered if he had helped Sasuke with this little plan she couldn't believe he would hurt her like fire sparked getting her attention for a moment her thoughts hurt her so much, well that was until she heard Sasukes dark venomous voice calling her name she snuffed out the flames and hide.

"Sakura I know your near by, I promise not to hurt you if you come out willingly if you don't then I will be forced to harm you!" Sasuke's venom filled yell sent shivers down her spine she needed to keep quiet stay in the shadows of the cave.

Sakura could hear them out side the cave she froze she wanted to move but if she did they would find her."Sasuke I don't think she would be stupid enough to go into a cave why don't we check that in the morning?" Itachis voice rang out in the silence that was, she could hear Sasuke grunt in anger but step away from the cave.

"Fine I don't think she will get that far and even if she does we aren't even were anyone could find her." Sasuke laughed out a bit menacingly once again making Sakura shiver.

She could hear several foot steps leading away from her and the cave she waited for what seemed like an hour, before going to the edge of the cave to look and see if they were all gone. To her horror one of the men stayed behind and had spotted her pink hair in the nights moon light, Sakura cringed when he pulled out what looked to be a dart gun or so she hoped. She ran out of the cave and up the side of it dropping the blanket to get away faster, she hated the idea of losing it but she needed to run and fast. Dodging tree branches as she pushed past bushes jumping over broken down trees, she could hear the man yelling her name he sounded so much like someone she knew but she could place his voice. Well that was until he caught up to her, stopping her in her tracks she gasped at who it was until she felt a pain hit her stomach.

The man before her had shot her with a dart in the stomach making her knees grow week, her body went limp but her flight or fight response was still full alert. She stood up her half lidded eyes made it clear she was running on nothing to special, but she would give him a fight to remember. Sakura kicked her leg out sweeping it under the man before her as she darted up, trying to fight of the dizzy numb feeling that she was now starting to get from the drugs. She ran as fast as she could throw the woods, she could hear a stream or river coming up and fast to. Her legs began to lose feeling and she started to stumble tripping over rocks and sticks that lay on the ground, she saw it the river it lite up in the moon light shinning almost a silver color in th night.

But as she ran to jump on the first rock to get to the other side her legs finally gave way, she tripped smashing her head on a rock as she fell into the river. Sakura tried to stay afloat but soon lost the ability to stay awake, the only thing she remembered after that was what looked like a black wolf with sliver eyes looming over her.

Sasuke received the bad news about Sakura falling into the river and not looking to be awake, he assumed she was died so in light of this he made plans to have a body that looked like hers place somewhere and found. Sasuke was a smart person he knew others thought of him as the one who took their Sakura , so he would do anything and he means anything to keep the heat off of him. Even if it meant murdering an innocent women to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to be free to find another person to have a child with. Someone unique like Sakura was her pink hair and emerald eyes with the fair skin made her perfect, to bare a child of his they would have made a perfect sighed and walked out of the cabin leaving it to his older brother to clean up, since his brother was the one who let the girl get away in the first place.

"You take care of this mess Itachi you hear me, and don't bother coming back until you do." Sasuke seethed out as he stepped into his black town car leaving for airport.

"Yes dear brother of mine." Itachi sang out almost in a depressed way that made Sasuke smirk for the small victory he held over his brother.

Kakashi and Shino had flown to the mountain side alone with Gai, Lee and Shikamaru who looked a bit bewildered, by the large open space he hated the out doors unless it was when he cloud watched on his roof. He sighed it had been a month and a week since he last saw his favorite person, he couldn't bring himself to think of all the bad things that could have happened thus far. So along with the other he started to walk into the forest in search of their pink haired blossom, Shino had snagged Blossom from the house before they left she was supposed to help. She seemed confused about what to do at first but then her scent kicked in, she howled to let the others know she had a trail to fallow and off they went deep into the during all of this had stopped wearing his mask he couldn't hide his face anymore, he couldn't think of anything other than finding Sakura that's all he did was think of her. He hopped that who ever and he knew who took her too but he hoped that they didn't get what they wanted, he prayed that she was safe and sound hoping that she somehow got away from her captors.

Sakura awake to the sound of rustling leafs but before her eyes could even manage to open, she realized she didn't know who she was or for that matter how she had gotten inside of a looked about at her surroundings only to land on an older man with white hair who happened to be smoking a pipe, she tilted her head at him in confusion and he noticed this look and smiled at her.

"Your awake young one this is good." The white-haired man stood up walking like air across the ground making no noise at all.

"I don't remember anything what has happened to me?" Sakura asked in a confused tone that made the mans face become downcast as he thought of an answer to her question.

"I found you with the help of my dear old friend here, Fang he smelt you out before I could even see you. Dear girl do you know your name?" The man asked her looking concerned for her well-being.

"I-I-I don't remember I can't remember anything whats going on?" Sakura cried out holding her knees to her chest in agony.

"Shush now child your safe and I will help you as much as I can to find you, your home I promise you that." The man smiled making Sakuras tension fade away into nothing.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked holding her head up as the man whipped away stray tears from her eyes.

"My friends call me hermit,but you can call me Jiraiya that is my name after all." Jirayia stuck his hand out to the girl and Sakura took it shaking his hand he had a firm grip.

"Now for your name hmm-how about Cho,it means butterfly what do you think?" Jirayia smiled at the girl who started to blush at the name she was given.

"I like that name Jirayia-san." Sakura beamed a bright smile well that was until her stomach began to growl she blushed at it her hand falling on her stomach in embarrassment.

"HAHAHA! I see your hungry well I would be to if I were out for a day in a half, why don't I see what I have in the way of food Cho do you have anything you like to eat?" The man tilted his head as the girl now known as Cho looked at him in a confused way.

"I can't remember, I'm sorry I wish I could." Sakura's head dropped in a depressed fashion making the man before her chuckle, she looked up through her bangs looking at him with confusion.

"Well we will just have to make you something and find out now wont we, might jog that memory of yours."Jirayia laughed out again as he walked out of his hut to go in search of something to eat maybe fish, he nodded to Fang who went into the tent to watch over Sakura while he was away.

Ino and Naruto had started to look for Sakura in the towns around the mountain thinking maybe she was held up in town, they showed off her picture to many people all giving out the same no as the one before them. Naruto was becoming pissed at the thought of not being able to find his sister, he and Sakura were very close he just thought maybe he could feel her or since her. Ino ran up to a man with raven black hair and dark eyes with what looked to be scares darting down,from his eyes to this jaw line Naruto noticed his eyes went wide at the picture. He stopped the man after taking a closer look at him, the guy smiled and patted Naruto on the head for being so smart.

"Good to see you to little fox."Itachi said rubbing Narutos whisk mark with a finger making Naruto go limp, after all that was his weak spot and he hated that about himself.

"Stop it Itachi! What are you doing here? Is Sasuke with you?" Naruto looked around after pushing away from Itachi who went back to beaming his bright smile at Naruto.

"No, no he was but he's gone now and I'm just here on vacation." Itachi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head hoping Naruto would believe him, but his luck was out Naruto narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"Dont lie to me Itachi what the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled out fist balled at his sides ready to punch the man before him if he lied again.

"I-well you see-" Before he could finish he smiled and punched Naruto in the face shoving him into Ino who fell over hurting her ankle, Naruto grunted looked at in mouthed sorry and ran off after Itachi.

"Stop right NOW ITACHI YOU BASTERED!" Narutos voice grew louder as he ran after the raven haired man said man darted into and ally way, Naruto ran right after him not thinking about anything other than finding answers. As he turned into the ally way he was slammed up against the wall his arms held above his head as dark eyes met bright blue ones.

"You have to keep it down Naruto If Sasuke knew I was helping you, well lets just say I wouldn't be here I would be six feet under." Itachi whispered into Narutos ear who simply nodded, he remembered Itachi being a bit scared of his little brother everyone was the guy was nuts after all.

"Where is my sister Itachi?" Naruto questioned in a whispered tone making Itachi smile that he listen to his request.

"The last time I saw her was about a week ago I've been looked for her since then, she ran away from one of Sasukes men she fell into a river and hit her head from what the man said. I don't think she's died or anything but Sasuke does so I was put on the task, of replacing her with a body and putting her where she would be found. I don't want to do this I want to help find the poor girl, but I can't I'm sorry all I can tell you is that she fell into a river that went past a few villages." Itachi released Narutos arms dropping his own to his side as he looked down a bit depressed, about losing her he wanted to help her but he failed at least that s what he thought.

"Thats great Itachi you just gave me a great the best news ever, well okay I know it's a long shot but how many rivers are on that mountain do you have a map?" Naruto almost shouted his questions at the smiling man before him who nodded his head.

"Yes I do I have marked down which one you should look at it's the one near the cabin he held her in, you should check that two just encase she finds her way back somehow." Itachi nodded to the marked spots in bold red pen.

Naruto hugged the Itachi before darting out of the ally almost knocking down his love in the process, he grabbed Ino's hand and ran off to the car they had rented for the search. Naruto got on his cell phone to see if he could reach Kakashi and the others, listening to the phone ring about four times before someone picked up and grunted a 'Hn' to Naruto.

"I got some good news I think we got a lead and I got a map I'm on my way with Ino!" Naruto nearly blasted the phone out the window with his loud voice Ino covered her ears, hoping that his voice wouldn't make them bleed.

"Are you sure Naruto that it wasnt a false lead?" He heard Kakashi whisper with hope in his voice for the first time in a month.

"Yeah I will give you more details when I get up to you." Naruto said a bit more calmly this time around.

"Alright I will tell the other and meet you by the entrance to the parking area." You could hear the wind in the phone as Kakashi ran through the woods to the parks entrance, almost making Naruto laugh at Kakashi's happy voice.

Sakura sat with Fang against a wooden box almost like a chest but a bit smaller, she laughed when Fangs stomach growled from hunger and he whimpered out. She was hungry too and wished that her savor would come back soon, and as she thought of this in walked the white-haired man himself holding fish. Sakura mouth watered at the site of food and the man before her smiled, he leaned down petting Fang and hand him a fish which he took happily.

"Thank you Jirayia-san this means so much to me, and hahaha-to Fang too." Sakura laughed out as Fang started to woof down the food, Sakura did the same acting as though she hadn't eaten in months.

"So Cho do you remember anything yet?" Jirayia asked in between bits of his fish.

"No nothing I sat here and tried but nothing came to me, well nothing but flashes of sliver." Sakura scrunched up her nose trying to think but nothing came to her.

"Well from the way you look Cho you got into an accident when you were younger maybe, you got one hell of a scare on your face." Jirayia told her pointing at the scare mark on her eye, she blinked seeing a flash of sliver once again.

"I feel like its important to me some how?" She questioned to no one but herself trying to think of her past.

"Well why don't you think about it while we pack up I'm due back in America and I can't just leave you on your own, plus Fang here seems to like you and I think with my resources I can find out who you are. What do you say Cho you want to head out with me?" Jirayia pointed to all the stuff in the hut Sakura looked at it and froze, did she really want to leave what if someone was looking for her?

"What if there are people looking for me?" Sakura voiced her concern.

"Hahaha, I understand but you wont know who to trust or who's telling the truth to you. So its better to stick with me I will make sure that I keep an eye out, just encase you have someone looking for you." He smiled at Sakura patting her head as he went to go and pick up his stuff.

"How are we going to get all this packed up and down from were ever we are, assume we are in the woods since I'm in a hut and you pulled me out of a river?" She tilted her head to look over her shoulder at the man who looked to be laughing.

"Your funny, I have help COME ON BOYS!" Yelled the white-haired man who bent down and picked up the girl he called Cho.

Five tall men walked into the hut and started to back things up as Sakura and Jirayia left, she spotted a fire bird from the 1970's and smiled. Then it hit her she knew of the car it was someones favorite but she couldn't remember who, she smiled up to the man as he placed her gently into the passenger took his place at the driver side and started the car, taking no time to zoom out of the forest to the exit of the mountain. Sakuras eyes saw a flash of gold and silver and her brain went into a fit, She managed to suppress a scream of pain from the sudden headache.

"I just remembered something but then I lost it, I wish I could remember."Sakura pouted making the older man laugh at her, he already felt like a father to this girl he hoped they could find out who she is and soon.

Kakashi and the others had found the cabin they searched it top to bottom finding Sakuras belongings her wallet and backpack, they found her jacket and other things like spare clothes and shoes. Sasuke had spent some amount of money on making sure he had her well in his grasp, she had everything she would need for longer than a years stay left the cabin not finding anything to lead them to her, Kakashi was almost in tears he wanted to find her so bad and that went for everyone who was looking for had even talked to Gaara who was using everything at his disposal to find her as well, Shikamaru and his father did the best they could Inochi as well. Every one was looking they searched the river and only found a hut that was being packed up, none of the men spoke Japanese or English so they could tell them anything.

Kakashi sighed they had been looking for a solid three weeks on that mountain and just about gave up, that was until the his favorite book came out with a new one for the series. He started to read it thinking it would give his peace of mind, needing a break from his stressed out mind. When he came across a picture that looked like Sakura, the picture was a drawling of a women with long pink hair the went down to her toes. Her eyes glowed a bright emerald-green they almost looked sad, her perfect curves and body made Kakashi melt this had to be Sakura. The chapter he was reading had a nice fluff scene between this women and a man a bit older then her, who had silver hair and almost silver eyes he smiled this had to be his Blossom.

**(This is wear is gets a bit lemon on you so if you don't like don't read.)**

_"Please I love you, why do you have to leave me?" The women with pink hair questioned the man with silver hair who had his back turned to her, she had tears running down her face leaving marks on her perfectly pale face._

_"I must go my love, please understand I have to protect my people." He turned to her looking at her face as a few stray hairs got in the way of her bright eyes, she forced a smile for him and nodded her okay. _

_The man went to walk away but a small hand fell on his breaking him of his resolve to leave in that moment, he turned hard on his heels giving her a look of lust bending over he kissed her with hungry need. His hands trailed over her sides making the women hold back a moan of pleasure , she smiled at the idea of being his she wanted him just once before he leaves her._

_"Kashi please just once?" The pink haired women whispered out_,'Kakashi froze that women just used my nick name.'_She kissed him on the lips wanting to taste him to feel him, he smiled at her with hooded eye lids his eyes filled with lust._

_"Sakura I love you." Kashi Said as he kissed her with more passion then Sakura had ever felt before from anyone._'Oh my god this is about me and Sakura, I need to finish this to make sure.'

_Kashi moved his hands from her hips rubbing small circles into her sides as he moved to her perky breast,his thumb brushed against one of her hardened nipples and she moaned out his name. Sakura grasped her hands onto Kakashi's back through his clothes wanting to touch his skin, this earned her a sigh of relief at the touch of her hand._

_His free hand went to the back of her kimono pulling it off of her to reveal a very naked Sakura, who blushed under his gaze from head to toe she smiled shyly as he walked to her naked form. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on her creamy smooth skin making him ach for her even more, she managed to reach the bed that wasn't to far away were they had started. Kashi's mouth went full force over her body not go slow at all forcing kiss lips all over her neck, in which she arched her back pushing her breast forward. Her perfectly pink nipples rubbed his clothes she ached from the pain she wanted his hands on them his mouth, she needed this so she took his mouth and pushed one of her nipples into his mouth. This made both of them horny and happy to have the other in their arms, Kashi kissed her once more making the woman moan out his name._

Kakashi flipped to another page that had more detail on it making the poor man flush a shade of crimson, he read about the mans fingers sliding into her tight wet walls this made him hard as he thought of him and Sakura.

_"Kashi-oh yes please more." Sakura moaned out as he plunged his fingers into her faster, making the women under him melt._

_Kashi pushed his fingers in deeper not wanting to push to far knowing full well she was a virgin, he released his hold on one of her breasts lowering his head down to her womanhood. He took in her pink hair making him smile at how sexy it was he placed his lips on the opening kissing it and pulling away, only to tasted the women's juices on his lips licking them clean he brought his mouth back down. Taking his tongue and licking up the moistness that was Sakura, he wanted her bad but he was going to make her feel good before he took her gift of innocents away. His tongue darted out and into her warmth licking from her entrance to her bundle of nerves, making her arch her back pushing into his mouth more._

Kakashi skip on a head once again a few pages past the one he just read, this next page had the man making love to her. This made the ever bored looking mans face light up with excitement and jealousy, at the fact that this man was getting the women he loved making him think about Sakura again.

_Kashi placed his hands on Sakuras hips brining her toward his hard erection, making the women under him tense up seeing this he placed a kiss on her lips whispering it would be okay. He placed his length near her entrance and pushed in the tip just a little, he looked to his love and smiled she nodded her head to let him know to keep going. He pushed more of his length into her making her moan out in pain as he push a bit harder, he could feel her tighten and tense he was almost there just a bit more and she wouldn't pure anymore. Kashi pushed harder into her reaching the hilt of his hardened member making the women before him cry out, he kissed away her tears kissing her lips and not moving as to let her body adjust to him. She nodded and he started to pump in and out of her slowly at first,Sakura could feel the burning inside of her walls making her wince in pain. Trying her hardest to get used to this foreign object inside of her, then Kashi his her spot and she saw white each time he hit it she would buck her hips into him more. Kashi understood what this meant and started to push faster into her, a bit harder so he could reach her spot wanting to make her cum before himself and he was close to. His movements became harder and harder Sakura moaned out his name over and over again, her stomach began to tighten and her walls that were around Kashi tightened. As a blinding orgasm hit her making her body twitch and tighten up Kashi found he was about ready to , making sure the women before him was finish he pumped into her two more times and cumed within her._

Kakashi froze at this he had thought of doing almost the same thing to his Sakura a thousand times over, the man who makes these books must know something about Sakura her pink hair was really rare. He read on to the last chapter and in the back of the book was a message from the person who helped the writer with his book, his eyes went wide and he dropped the book as he ran for the others so they could fly to America. He had found his Sakura in a place he never thought he would, Icha Icha a romance novel of all things Sakura had lost her memory and needed help.

_"I sit and ponder back, and memory floods my mind. And once again I've become so lost in the warmth that is your smile. I shiver in the night-time air, as I think about your eyes, that fill me up with wonder, and I never wonder why. I feel this ache inside my breast, my heart beats like a drum. My arms, my heart, my very soul, long so very much, to know that place I only know when I feel your touch. For paradise is in your arms, more so in your kiss. And for all the parts that make up you, just wanted you to see, that all the parts of you I love, but it's all of you I miss." Writes Cho my pink haired adoptive daughter._

_"She is looking for you who ever you are if you read my books this amazing woman misses you, but can't remember who she is but she seems to remember you." The amazing god of romance wishes this lucky man the best of luck._

With the book forgotten and kakashi on his way to America to get his Sakura back things began to look up, for them that is for Sasuke who also read the book his life plan just found a bright patch of light once again. Smirking at the last chapter of the book he would find her first use her memory lose in his favor, and win over the women who was meant to bare his children.

A/N: Well here a cliff hanger for you and I've come up with a few more chapter for this so It might be a bit longer then I planned if all goes well, we will have to wait to see though. I hope you all loved this chapter I know I did I loved it a lot, come on who doesn't love a good drama. in the next chapter will Kakashi find Sakura before Sasuke or will he be out of luck once again, or will Itachi finally put his foot down and demand his brother leave her alone oh man you are going to have to read the next chapter when it comes out to see. READ AND REVIEWS are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto,but I wish I did.

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Kakashis way, what will happen to Sakura will Kakashi get to her first or will Sasuke? Or will both of them miss her cause of Jirayia? Well read and reviews are always welcome.

May contain strong language and or some sexual content, this will be a short chapter sorry guys I've been way busy this week but I wanted to get something out for you I hope you enjoy this fun chapter. Oh but if I do manage to make it long I hope you enjoy please read and reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 18

Sakura now known as Cho stepped onto another bus with Jirayia, he had dragged her around to every spot he could think of for his so-called research. She sighed the man before her was drooling over a women in a tight red dress, she looked to be in her late thirties with the brightest red hair and blue eyes you could think of. The women smirked and waved at the drooling man then turned her nose up, as he tried to wave back he grunted in annoyance of her being so rude.

"Don't they know its unattractive to do things like that?" He mumbled to Cho while writing in his note-book.

"Oh come on you were drooling uncle." She laughed out taking a tissue and whipping the side of his mouth off, he blushed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You have anymore dreams Cho?" Jirayia pulled out his note-book once more with eager eyes looked to her.

"Yeah just a few, I can't believe I let you turn that into a book." Cho Said in a whisper she didn't want to let the whole world know that she helped make smut.

"I turned it into an amazing romance novel didn't I?"He smiled down at her jabbing her in the side as the bus moved on from the bus station, little did they now that Kakashi was there he had just missed them by ten minutes.

Kakashi came darting out of the double doors that lead to the ramp the buses left at, he sighed seeing the bus he knew was hers in the distance he was too late once again. He had run all over the United States just to find her, he had gotten wind that she was in California when he first arrived. He had gone there in search of her only to find that he had missed them by four days, this became quit common as the months went on place after place. Missing them by a day or by a week sometimes sooner by ten minutes now, this was becoming so annoying to the masked man but he would find her.

Kakashi walked with his head down not paying attention to where he was going, when he bumped into a loud blonde he thought he knew."Naruto?"Kakashi asked as he looked at the brightly smiling blonde man before him.

"The one and only, so I take it you missed her by like what this time an hour?" Naruto snorted his annoyance at the man.

"No ten minutes I was so close but the bus was already to far away, what are you doing here Naruto?" Kakashi put his arm around the young mans shoulders as they walked to the ticket booth to find out where the last bus that left went.

"Ino said she wouldn't marry me tell we found Sakura and I thought well two heads better than one, so here I am to help you find her the rest of the guys are wishing us luck." Naruto patted Kakashi on the back leaning into the counter to talk to the teller.

Kakashi was reading a small book of quotes that he had bought while on the road searching for his love, this quote he kept reading reminded him of what he was going through and that if he was patient things would work out.

_Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. _

Kakashi sighed as he noted Naruto walking up to him with a smirk on his tanned face, making Kakashis hopes go up when he was handed the ticket though his heart sank. A cold sweat formed on his neck gliding down his back, oh his favorite writer was a cruel man making Sakura go here of all hot springs, near Redstone, Colorado its a nudist place. Why couldn't the perv pick a better and safer place, with a heavy sigh he patted the seat next to him and Naruto sat down.

"Why does he keep doing this to her?" Kakashi asked to no one but himself.

"How many has he taken her to?" Naruto asked his eyes glossed over as he waited for a reply.

"This would be the sixth one I've had to run around to find her, I guess its understandable his books do flaunt the sex." Kakashi said stroking his orange book.

"I see, well we will just need to make sure we get there and no stop until we find her. We leave in two hours, so we will only be about three ours behind them maybe a bit more." Naruto patted the man on the back in a reassuring way.

Just then a young couple sat down next to them on the other bench to there right, their sat a little girl singing a song from tangled the movie.

_I see the light._

_Rapunzel:_

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's oh so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_(Chorus)_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

_Eugene(Flynn):_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):_

_And at last I see the light_

_Eugene (Flynn):_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):_

_And at last I see the light_

_Rapunzel:_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_Rapunzel & Eugene (Flynn):_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you,_

_Now that I see you!_

Kakashi couldn't help but feel like he could relate to the child's song, after all it was about finding your one special person. A dream of dreams Kakashi smiled in that moment his mind wondered to what his and Sakuras children would look like, Kakashi hoped that they would look like his blossom more than him. Naruto nudged the man in the side bring him out of his own world, looking a bit annoyed at Naruto but all he saw was a finger-pointing to the bus that sat in front of them.

"How long was a just sitting here?" Kakashi shook his head trying to regain focus.

"About an hour or so I think."Naruto smiled extending his out to help the man up.

With a grunt Kakashi stood up and began walking to the buses door sliding threw the door he spotted a seat in the back, that both men could manage to sit together he pulled Naruto along to the back of the bus. Naruto begged for a window seat Kakashi just nodded and let the man sit down, he sat once Naruto had stopped moving to get comfortable.

"How long tell we get to this perved out place?" Naruto yawned as he looked over in question.

"A day or so maybe more with traphic and the stops along the way, either way Sakura and Jirayia will get there before us and I'm just hoping I don't miss her again." Kakashi sighed in frustration.

The final and last person got on the bus the door shutting with a loud creak of its hinges, making Kakashi's ears buzz slightly from the noise Naruto had passed out and was slightly snoring to add to the noise level. Mean while Sakura sat on the bus with Jirayia watching as the man flirted with yet another female, she grunted as she got up to pull the man away from the poor blonde woman he had harassed.

"STOP! Uncle you need to behave." Sakura snapped making the man wince in compliance of her demand slightly chuckling at her anger.

"Cho your going to be a hand full one day for the man you end up with." Jirayia dodged a fist flying to his face looking at the pink haired girl he just smiled.

"It's not funny I really want to remember who I am and if these dreams are of me then what do I do next? Do I look for this person named Kakashi? Am I Sakura the name feels right? Uncle what do I-" before she could finish the bus had come to a complete stop making the girl slid in her seat into her uncle. She sighed and pushed away from her pervy uncle grabbing her bag from above the seat, she pinched the mans cheek to get him to do the same thing and to exit the bus.

"Awe okay I get it." Jirayia rubbed his cheek as he reached for his bag he noticed the stop they had made this was not where they were supposed to get off, so why was she making them leave?"Cho this isn't our stop?" Jirayia put his bag back only to get slapped in the face with a ticket that read their stop, she was right this was their stop a good 200 miles away from where they needed to be.

"Yes it is you cheap ass, now get off the bus your making these people upset." Cho yelled out as she slapped the man on his arm pushing him slightly out the doors of th bus.

"Awe would you stop beating me up Cho you're hurting my poor writers arm." He whimpered out rubbing his arm and making puppy dog eyes at her, she only rolled her eyes and pushed him to the bus stop seat.

Mean while Kakashi was reading his book while Naruto rambled on about how him and Ino wanted a winter wedding, this only made Kakashi annoyed seeing as he was older and out of college. He grunted when Naruto's over enthusiasm got the attention of the women in front of them, she being a wedding cake maker made some small comments on how they should save up for a big cake. Naruto only nodded to her as he took in all her words of wisdom, he smiled asking her about her wedding only to make the women blush as she told him her tale.

Kakashi heard tid bits of this as he looked out the window now not even reading his book, he just wanted to find Sakura to get her back into his life to make her happy. He sighed as he heard the women tell Naruto how her husband stumbled over his vows, Naurto laughed with her finding the humor in this as he said he hoped he wouldn't do that. Kakashi found the women to be nice and when she talked about their first dance is when Kakashi listened in, he loved to hear this part the moment the husband and wife are one.

"So we took to the floor surrounded by the flickering lights of candles, we held the reception outside you see we were kinda crazy like that a winter wedding snow everywhere. My husband just laughed at the site he loved the white powered so much, well the dance floor was almost frozen over but we managed. It actually helped us move the way we wanted to the music played and I swear to this day, it was like nothing I could have imagined everything around us disappeared as he spun me around. His smile was a mile wide I tell you the moon its self shone on us that night, my dress was just as white as that snow he told me ones he thought I was a snow queen. As beautiful as could be young man those words never leave me, a real man knows how to love a women if you take nothing else from this take that. A man is gentle but strong he will cry with you, but will make you laugh to stop the tears a real man will love a women for who she is and not what he wants her to be. I wish you luck I look forward to making you and your future wifes cake, I would so love to see your wedding as well it brings me joy to see the happy couples." She smiled softly to Naruto as she gave him her card he took it placing it into his wallet and smiled to her.

"I will tell my wife to be that I found us and amazing women to make our cake, I warn you now though she can be a bit pushy." Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nonsense its her important day I will do anything she asks me to." The women laughed once more turning around with a relieved Naruto sighing in comfort for the first time in months.

Mean while Kakashi had returned to staring out the window when he saw it, that flash of pink he knew it well he darted up out of his seat. only to be yelled at as he shoved open the door to the bus and rolled out the door and on to the ground, he grabbed his side and grunted in pain as he dashed down the road. There he saw her sitting with his favorite author talking and laughing about god knows what, when he saw HIM Sasuke had walked right up to Sakura placing his arm around her. Kakashi eyes narrowed in anger at the boy, Sakura appeared to me smiling and blushing at him Kakashi panicked.

"Kakashi man what the hell you just jump off the bus like that, the guy threw me off as well as our stuff said we shouldnt ride his bus anymore!? Kakashi Damn it are you hearing me!?" Naruto yelled only to notice the same thing Sakura laughing with Sasuke he gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes almost flashing a bright red from his anger.

"HEY YOU DICKLESS GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto yelled rushing over to the three people on the bench only to be stopped by Kakashi at the last second, as Sakuras eyes darted up in confusion.

"Do you know them?" She asked not fully looking at them.

"No." Sasuke grunted starting to sweat from her questions.

Sakura looked up at the man in front of her, her hair had grown longer since Kakashi had last seen her. Her eyes were filled with wonder and confusion but they were as bright as he remembered, her smile had faded along with her smooth laugh she looked at Kakashi wide eyes examining all of him. Sasuke visibly paled as he realized that she was soon going to find out who Kakashi was, her eyes becoming more and more glossed as her mind began to recall everything.

Her eye stung from were the scare was at so did Kakashi's scare, she looked at him here eyes now clear as her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Well damn took you long enough Kashi-kun, I thought this ass hole would actually be the one I ended up with." Sakura snorted out in frustration as she stood up and tackled the her Kashi to the ground.

"Sakura good god have we been missing you." Naruto cried out as he also tackled his sister who was straddling Kakashi they both grunted, not noticing the raven haired boy leaving without a sound.

"Cho?" Jirayia questioned.

"Oh god sorry guys this is Jirayia he took me in while I well couldn't remember anything, he's been very kind to me. Oh my god I just thought about your last book dear god you ass you let me put my sex dream in one of your books, how could you do that I can't believe you." Sakura snapped out rushing to the man with anger in her eyes only to be yanked back into a hug.

"Cant you save that for later?" Kakashi whispered as he hugged her tighter almost to tight to breath.

"Yes I guess it can." She laughed under her breath as she pressed her self into him more.

Kakashi looked up to see the bewildered look on Jirayias face, he looked like he wanted to write something down but couldn't bring himself to do it. But as Kakashi looked on the man looked more and more angry, was he made at Kakashi and Naruto?

"Hey Cho who are these people and why did they call you Sakura?" Jirayia once again butted in.

"Uncle I like you to meet Kakashi the man from my dreams, and my-well you see-hes the man I love." Sakura stuttered out pausing to find the right words to say.

"This man?But he looks to old for you?" JIrayia said in a protective tone almost like a father would.

"I'm not that much older than her." Kakashi snorted out his anger building towards the man.

"Oh stop it you two, Kakashi here's a big fan of yours Uncle." Sakura sad as she stood up and patted her clothes clean of dirt.

Kakashi looked on for a moment trying to take in her body her curves had filled out a bit more in the time that she had been gone, her face looked more well defined now more like a women then a little girl. She was aging beautiful her hair was now past her bottom, he smiled at this she never really like long hair but Kakashi did and that's why she grew it out.

"Sakura we have been looking everywhere for you, and your telling me you couldn't remember anything up until Kakashi said hi." Naruto baked out a bit frustrated on being ignored.

"I'm sorry Naruto but yes that's it I've been traveling with Uncle here all over the world, and I guess a few nudity places for his new book coming out soon here in America."Sakura blushed at her memories of the past, but stopped when she noticed all eyes were on her.

"Sakura are you sure you know these people, I mean you remembered that Sasuke kid as an old boy friend. So maybe these people really are your family, and well lover would be a good one to use?" Jirayia looked off into space as he thought a bit more on this mater.

"Yes Uncle this is Naruto my adoptive brother, and this man is Kakashi he's my-?" Sakura trailed off trying to think of what her and Kakashi were to one another.

"I'm her boyfriend." Kakashi finished for her this made Sakura and the other two men look to him in surprise.

"You are?" Jirayia asked looking to the silver haired man before him and then to Sakura.

"You are?" Sakura asked with a smile on her lips.

"Yes I am." He smiled back holding out is hand for her to take.

Sakura placed her hand with his remembering the feel of his skin on her she blushed, Knowing full well what he felt like under her touch even though its been a sent waves of pure pleasure down her spine, he pulled her into a tight hug leaning down he pulled off his mask and looked her in the eyes.

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.I found that moment a long time ago with you Sakura, and my life has never been the same because of that. I love you Sakura. My Sakura I want you in my life forever I'm not going to let you go ever again, so here was I propose Sakura will you be my wife?" Kakashi bit his lip waiting for her to reply to his question.

Sakura started out into the opened woods thinking for a moment, well not really she was going to say yes of course but wanted to make him sweat just a bit. She felt hims arms tense up his back stiff and shaking, he was afraid of her saying no and she knew it she chuckled as she looked into his onyx eyes.

"Well I guess so." She sighed out making the man before her stifle a laugh at her answer.

"You guess huh?" Kakashi tapped his chin before he picked her up and spun her while laughing.

"Kakashi put me down you dork." Sakura laughed out her hair flowing gracefully back into place as she was put down.

"So it's a yes right?" Jirayia looked on notebook in hand he had scribbled down everything, oh he found his story and he was going to use all of this well.

"Yes,yes Kakashi Hatake I will marry you, and might I add it's about damn time too." She smirked at him before turning her head to Jirayias note book."As for you Uncle I think I would like to help you out a bit more with your book, just so you get it right that okay with you?" Sakura once again smirked making the man under her smile stiffen noticeably.

"Of course Cho-I mean Sakura, oh man its going to be hard calling you that." Jirayia rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit guilty for what could be the first time in his life, over using her in one of his stories.

"Cho's fine I like that name if it's from you Uncle." Sakura laughed out trying to let the man know she wasn't upset with him over the book, and she could see him relax a bit well that was until Kakashi said something.

"Your owe me and autograph." He shoved out the book for Jirayia who stiffened.

"I don't do that kinda thing man, my books are never signed for anyone." Jigayia stood up and waved his hand, that was until Sakura put a hand on his forearm and squeezed it.

"I think we owe him that much don't you Uncle he's been looking for me, please only for him would I ever ask this of you?" Sakura pouted out making the man weak in the knees he couldn't ever say no to that face, her lips pushed into a cute little pout her eyes shimmering this wasn't right.

"Fine." He caved so quick it almost made everyone laugh.

"Thank you Jirayia I've been a fan for years I've got all your books." Kakashi said handing the man the book and a pen that came out of no where.

"Really all of them, even the ones that are in a pen name?" Jirayia's eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes I found the one's with your pen name it's not hard you just took of the J and I in your name, it was kinda confusing at first and the book store almost didn't sell any of them tell I came." Kakashi laughed out at the mans happy dance.

"I've been waiting for years to meet the only one to buy those books, from Tokyo right?" Jirayia said laughing as he danced around with Kakashi in tow.

"Yes the one and only, but um I think we should stop dancing people are starting to stare." Both men blushed and backed away from each other, silence fell over them for a moment that was until Naruto was heard yelling.

"You thought you could get away you sick fuck, I'm going to teach you a lesson for what you did to MOVING DAMN YOU!" Naruto grunted out in his high pitch voice as he carried a very red-faced Sasuke over to Kakashi.

"Good job Naruto I almost forgot about the dickless jerk." Naruto was patted on the shoulder by Kakashi who bent over to meet Sasukes eyes before talking again, Jirayia spoke up.

"So you want him taken care of,I mean I got like people that can do that?" He whispered to Kakashi noting the mans stiff body and his scowl under that mask.

"No I think its time he gets his, I have a phone call to make." Kakashi stood up leaned over the flustered Sasuke and kissed Sakura on the forehead making the women laugh.

"Kashi?" She whispered out.

"Just wanted to kiss what I love about you." He smiled walking past her, he could hear her chuckle and that made him almost melt right there.

Kakashi was gone for about Fifteen minutes and in that time Naruto had kick Sasuke in his lower parts, so hard that the man was crying out in pain when Kakashi came back. He looked over at Sakura who was almost fuming with anger, cocking his brow in confusion he walked over to see what was going on.

"Okay What happened here?" He ran a hand through his sliver locks as he looked over at Naruto who was just as mad as Sakura.

"That bastard was asked why he was here, you want to know what he said?" Naruto spat venom lacing his voice his eyes once again looked as if they were glowing red.

"Yes." Kakashi said flatly to the blond.

"He told us he only came here to get what was his right to have, he laughed out as he said he was going to fuck her tonight once he got her alone and make her his. This bastard told her the only reason he wanted her was because of her blood, and the way she looks that they would have the best kids out there. Thats why he took her he was going to use her he said if he couldn't have her, that he was going to kill her in that forest and leave her for the wolves to eat."Naruto seethed out kicking the raven haired man once again in the balls.

"Naruto I have someone coming to this spot to pick him up and deal with him, I think after him being gone as long as he had been that the company got tired of his crap. They took on a new CEO of the uchiha company and he's on his way now, to take care of this little mess." Kakashi chuckled out not once getting angry or well not letting everyone see it that is.

"Who?" All four persons looked at the sliver haired man in confusion Sasuke more so then the other three.

"You'll see in about ten minutes."Kakashi smirked some what laughing in an evil way making the others blood run cold.

About ten minutes later Kakashi had Sakura in his arms as a black car pulled up it had the uchiha symbol on it, this make Sasuke visible pale as he stiffened up waiting for who ever was to step out. Who they had chosen over him he new this person must be strong but to his dismay it was just the opposite, it was just his older brother a weak man with a weak personality why did they pick him?

"Why are you here?" Sasuke snapped out at his older brother, who not once flinched at his little brothers voice, this made Sasuke anger rise even more.

"I'm here dear little brother to pick you up, and take you home to get some help that you need for your anger issues." Itachi laughed out jumping over his little brother while pulling his hand out for a shake with Kakashi.

"Good to see you old friend." Kakashi smile was visible through his mask.

"Yes well under the circumstances I would also like to say how sorry I am that all of this happened, I should have stepped up sooner stopped him myself but he can be a bit demented." Itachi hung his head low as he apologized to everyone there.

"Don't fucking say your sorry you stupid fuck, I did what I did for our family it's not like you can have kids you ass." These venom laced words filled the elder brother with a rage no one had ever seen in him before, he stood up looked to his brother with eyes almost as red as Naruto's and spoke in an angered voice.

"Don't you ever say that to me again! You never had to be the one to uphold the family name you chose that path for your own selfish reasons. I will never regret not being able to have children because I can always adopt,there are always kids out there Sasuke that need a home who wants to be loved. God if you could have just seen that you would have been fine, fuck Sasuke if you would have just fallen in love with someone you could have had a family. But you were selfish you wanted what you couldn't have and that made you a cold, heartless bastard and I'm so very disappointed in you mother and father would be to if they saw you now." Itachi turned away from his now screaming brother bowed once more to Kakashi and turned on his heels, picking up the yelling brother he walked back to the car threw him into it and got in to leave. But before he could Sakura yelled out to the older brother, this made everyone but him confused as to how she knew him.

"Hey Itachi wait for a minute can you and I talk for a second!?" Sakura inquired as she ran up to him.

"Yes of course driver I will be right back." Itachi said to a man with almost bluish skin.

"Yeah what ever and stop calling me driver you prick." The man snapped out, making the other laugh as he shut the door.

"What can I do for you little one?" Itachi patted her on the shoulder just happy to see her alive.

"I need you to do me a big favor, you think you can?" She smiled at the man before her making him lean in to her to ask something else.

"What would this favor be little blossom?" Itachi whispered so only she could hear him, she did the same in return.

Several minutes later Itachi nodded his head smiling up at Kakashi before waving to the man, and leaving in the car Sasuke could still be heard yelling over some very loud rock music. They all laughed as the blue man yelled at Sasuke to shut the hell up, Sakura walked back a smirk in place making every one very confused.

"What did you ask him?" Naruto whispered as she passed by him

"Oh you'll see, you will all see soon." Sakura said in a cryptic way once again making every one of the men before her confused, she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Hey come back here Sakura we want to know what you said to him!" Yelled out Naruto who watched her with a smile on her face ask for four tickets to the airport.

She walked back to the three men tickets in hand and smiled a sweet, soft smile one that hadn't been seen in a long while by either of the men. They all relaxed as she told them she wanted to go home and that she needed to talk to her mother, all but forgetting about her talk with Itachi at least for now that bus arrived shortly after they had gotten the tickets they boarded the bus, and set off for the airport Jirayia was happy to be coming along he loved Sakura like she was his own. He was happy she felt the same way about him she owed him her life for saving her that day, and for all the other things he had done for her this past little while she wouldn't forget her trips with him not ever.

They arrived at the airport in a few short hours buy four one way tickets to Tokyo Japan, they all sighed as they sat down to await their planes boarding time. Jirayia flirted with a red-head that sat next to him making her blush well that was until he asked for her breast size, then you could hear the loud slap all around the airport alone with a cry of pain.

"So you lived with that for a year?" Kakashi chuckled as Sakura shook her head at the man.

"Yes but much,much worse than that this is actually tame compared to his normal crap." Sakura sighed out as she stood up digging through her bag and pulling out a first aid kit.

Kakashi looked at her in a confused way she simple shrugged and pointed to the white-haired man with a knowing look, it clicked with Kakashi after that she must have fixed up his face for all those months she was gone. he just laughed at her and then went and pulled out his latest edition of Jirayia's book, making the white-haired man look over with a happy smirk on his face.

"Read those out in the open do you?You must have some major self-control man." Jirayia laughed out at the silver-haired mans shrug, that was until a cold ice pack hit his face he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Sorry I had to run and get something your face looks so red and swollen." She whispered out making him laugh a bit more at his stupid move.

"Oh but it was worth it, I got some good stuff written down for my next book I tell you this ones going to be a best seller." He smiled and silence fell on all of them until Kakashi himself broke it with a cough.

"So...Um-whats it going to be about?" He asked as he scooted closer to the white-haired man who smirked at this and leaned into whisper things in his ear, this made what you could see of Kakashi's face brighten with a blush.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"Yup I told you bestseller right?" He smirked at Kakashi and patted him on the back.

"Yeah I need to put in a reservation for that one when we get home." Kakashi said with a shy laugh as Sakura looked at the two men with some malice in her voice she spoke to them.

"I would like to know whats in it to." leaning into them she cocked her head to the left in that cute way Kakashi almost forgot how amazingly beautiful she was.

Standing up and sliding in front of her he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in as he slide his mask off his face he planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips. She forgot about her rage at that moment and everything melted away, there was no one there it was only her and Kakashi for that short moment they finally became whole. She smiled at him as he pulled up his mask pulling her into him for another hug, she just laughed as he sat down with her on his lap.

"Sorry Sakura." Kakashi whispered with sadness in his voice.

"For?" Sakura questioned looking down at him.

"For not finding you sooner, for not doing this years ago I shouldn't have ever let you go." He hugged her tighter feeling like she would slip away once more if he didn't.

"All good things come to those who wait." She replied as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"NOW BOAREDING FLIGHT 441 TO TOKYO JAPAN." A booming voice said over the intercom of the airport.

"Thats us you ready to go home and be tackled by Blossom and everyone else?" Naruto laughed out as Sakura finally realized that she would be tackled, the thought made her smile as she nodded her head.

"I can't wait." She jumped up and down as they walked off to the plane headed for home, and the start of her life with her love.

A/N: Okay so I managed to make it longer I hope, but here's the thing I would like to say sorry for how long this took. I had a bunch of stuff happen to me these past few weeks other wise it would have been out sooner, that being said I left you all with a cliff hanger what will happen when they get back? Will Naruto's wedding go off without any problems, or will Kakashi and Sakura get married before them. Well your just going to have to wait and see until next time thank you for reading, I hope to see reviews I so hope you enjoyed this...Oh I now I didn't have Sasuke get his but kicked but I have a plan for him, you will see.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto,but enjoy it anyway.

Warning for this chapter there is language used, so if you don't like bad words don't read. Oh and thank you for reading and reviewing.

Well this is one of my last chapters for this story I do hope you like it, thank you all for your reviews and for reading my story thus far. I would like to give a special thanks to Rappy Yo Yo has been with me since the start of this story, I thank you for staying and giving advice or helping me when I got writers block. You rock, and to the others as well thank you so much I only hope that with the next story I have just as many people who rock as you all do.

Chapter 19 man what a day.

The weddings oh how time flew for all of them, Naruto and Ino had a winter wedding the perfect night with candles on every table. Out side was the white dance floor with torches all light around it, the full moon shone down on them highlighting Inos beauty almost breath taking so. Her father had given her away with tiered filled eyes he danced his father daughter dance, Ino was trying hard to hold back her tears she never thought this day would come. She smiled as her husband the love of her life asked to cut in, her father bowed out wiping away his silent tears as he took a seat with Sakura and Kakashi. Who looking on in awe as Naruto spun Ino around making her dress light up in the moon light, Kakashi silently hoped that their wedding would be just as amazing for them as it was for Naruto and Ino.

At the end of the song Naruto spun Ino around as she glided back into his body, he held her close as they kissed making the whole area 'awww' in happiness. Ino blushed and Naruto smirked he was to happy for words, as another song played on Naruto grabbed the mic and spoke out for all to hear.

"Hey guy Ino and I would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding, and for putting up with the crazy that is us of course. I would now like to say get off of your asses and hit this dance floor, cause you know its been paid for and all." Naruto laughed out along with the crowed that formed on the dance floor, the music started to play once more Ino walking over to Naruto asking for another dance all he did was nodded his bright smile in place.

"Hey you want to dance my sweet blossom?" Kakashi asked his Blossom.

"I told you not to call me that anymore Hatake." Sakura bit out with a twitch to her left eyebrow.

"I was talking to Blossom Sakura." Kakashi said as he bent down and picked up the wolf dog, blossom just howled and they started to dance making everyone laugh on the dance floor.

Sakura couldn't help but think she got bested by a dog but smirked and walked out to dance with them, Kakashi smiling as she did this laughing when Blossom licked both of them happily.

As the wedding died down and the newly weds took off for their honey moon, Kakashi packed up blossom and Sakura in his car to go home. Sakura had moved in a year ago when they had frist gotten back, she refused to move in with him until he bought a house that they could let blossom run around found just the place near a park and school it was a nice family area, this was something that made the both of them blush for they both wanted children.

"Sakura, have you thought of a date for the wedding yet?" Kakashi asked as he pulled into the parking spot by the house.

"I might have." She laughed out as blossom ran for the backyard.

"Sakura?" Kakashi warned her as he asked once more.

"Yes okay I have a date picked but its a surprise so you can tell anyone." Sakura moaned out.

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I want to tell them when Naruto and Ino get back, oh and I have a new brides maid and friend coming to this. I'm trying to put Shino and her together so its got to be a secret for now, can you understand that mister high I.Q." Sakura laughed out as she smacked him on his ass as she ran for the front door, Kakashi just smirked oh how he loved her.

"Come back here you." He ran after her as she yelp unlocking the door and running into it, nearly slamming the front door in his face in a sorry attempt to get away.

He could hear her dash up the stairs to the bedroom, they had yet to consummate their relationship but had attempted more than once. But sadly was met with a phone call or someone barging into their home with wedding plans, or her mother their mother good lord he loved her but did she mess things up. He shook his silver head walked into the house smirked at the quite, he shut and locked the door for he will get her this time.

"Sakura!" He yelled out but was met with only silence.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor passing by family pictures hanging from their navy walls,the color was not agreed on and Sakura jokes or well half jokes about turning it into a nicer color. He wondered briefly on how different she had become in the time he was away, it made him happy that he could learn things about her he loved that fact. He quickly walked to his and Sakuras room pushing the door opened, he peered his head through the crack in the door only to see nothing.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned still nothing, now he was starting to worry he couldn't go through this again he almost died without her the last time.

"Sakura!?" He yelled out panic in his voice eyes almost tearing up, where was she?

He pushed the door all the way opened no struggle was evident, he closed the door behind him unaware of the pink haired women behind him smirking. She stepped when he did and nearly fell down laughing when he jumped to look under the bed, She decided to give in and cleared her throat making Kakashi hit his head on the underside of the bed.

"Sakura?" He jumped up as he tackled her to the ground almost laughing his relief of her being there, she just giggled at his thrilled state and hugged him back.

"Its okay Kashi I'm here, did I scare you?" Sakura questioned him, the only answer she got was a small whimper.

This shocked her was he crying? Or was he just relieved to see her? Sakura shook him and he looked up his mask stained with tears he had yet to let loose, she wondered for a moment how long it had been since he had let his emotions take over. Too long for his mental state from what she could tell, she held him close as she kissed his forehead she could hear him sigh at the contact.

But like always before anything could go further there was a loud bang on the front door, making both of them jolt up from the noise then they heard what sounded like a loud bang. The door being broken off its hinges, Kakashi pushed up off the ground grabbed the bat he had by the door of the bedroom. They both heard loud voices yelling for Sakura and then it hit them, it had to have been their drunken friends and that old uncle of hers.

They both sighed walked out of the bedroom down the dark hallway, slowly went down the steps only to be greeted with a drunken Jirayia and Tsunade. They both sighed as Blossom barked her joy to have more people in the house, but was silenced when she saw the neighbors dog next store come out of his house and into the yard. Sakura's eyebrows rose at this and she tried in vain to hold the wolf dog at bay but failed, as Blossom slammed through her dog door to great the perv dog next store.

"Damn Kiba and his dog that things going to get Blossom pregnant I tell you, so help me god if that happens I'm going to lose it." Sakura growled out making everyone in the room silent.

"Why would that make you mad?" Tsunade asked her head laying in an awkward way on Jirayias back, as the man fell face first into the hard wood floors.

Sakura cringed at the sound of bones cracking under pressure, she ran over to the two and helped them up to their feet and then to the couch."I would rather not have my baby become a mommy yet, and his freaking dog is so damn huge that her puppies would be bigger then my by two months." Sakura snapped out her anger rising as she saw blossom flaunt her stuff in front of the other dog.

"Aww...Someone whats to be a mommy before her baby, well snap to it Hatake I want to be an aunty soon damn it." Tsunade hiccuped out.

"What?" Kakashi nearly yelled out.

"You heard me go to it, go make some damn babies you brat." She snarled out before her head fell into Jirayia's lap falling to sleep before he could yell at her.

"Jirayia you and that women out now." Kakashi snapped.

"Awe come on, why do we have to leave?" Jirayia through on a pout face and it almost worked until Sakura screamed at blossom.

"BLOSSOM GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NO!" Sakura ran out of the house and into the back yard but it was too late, the two had finished the deed and now stand there stuck tell it was all done.

"DAMN IT KIBA YOU FUCKER." Sakura yelled out again this time surprising the whole house and the neighbors this was not the Sakura everyone knew, this was the pissed off Sakura who was out for blood. Kiba knew this too he ran out of his house jumped the fence and found to his dismay why he was about to die, a oh so painful death by the hands of his pink haired neighbor.

"SHIT! Akamaru NO! Sakura I-he-we-NO,NO...I can fix this I think?" Kiba all but freaked out as Sakura's face turned from the pale skin it was to a bright angry red.

"Kiba I told you she was in heat I told you that your dog is a crazy perv and you, you moron let him in the back yard with out a leash on." Sakura bit out running at him only to be stopped my Kakashi who picked her up flung her over his shoulder, and walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Kakashi you put me down right NOW!" Sakura yelled out as she started to punch him in the back. Kakashi ignored her as he darted up the stairs a smirk on his face, oh he was done waiting and her cute face all bright red with anger only made him want her more.

"Sakura calm down or I will have to tickle you." Kakashi threatened this all but got the girl to stop moving and screaming, he could feel her stiffen at the comment.

Kakashi kicked the bedroom door opened and slammed it shut after he stepped through it, locking it behind him oh he was done waiting and through with the interruptions.

He through her on their bed and she bounced up and back down he slid his mask off, and before she could even manage a sentence she slammed his lips into her. In what was a rough kiss at first earning him a little whimper, he softened it up a little this earned him a throaty moan."Kashi." Sakura sighed out as his name as his lips traced kisses all the way down her jaw and her neck, she giggled as his hands glided over her nipped at her neck earning him a throaty moan once again, this time her back arched and her stomach met his.

"Kakashi-ohh, mhm." Sakura Started to protest but was met with a tongue going over her cover nipple, she yelped as she felt his hands grip the shirt and rip it away from her could only hear the beating of their own hearts they never noticed the loud knocking on the door, they even ignored the door being broken down as if they couldn't hear anything. Well that was until a certain pink haired woman's mother threw off Kakashi snatched up her daughter, and huffed in anger at what she was now seeing.

"Whats going on here? You two aren't even married yet how many times do I need to say it? Kakashi you get her pregnant and so help me god I will rip off your manhood and shove it down your throat." Kakashi gulped loudly and backed up to the wall sliding up it so he could try to stand his own against the woman he used to call mom, and would very soon be calling her again mom.

"Mother get out right now." Sakura yelped out in an angry tone.

"No I want you to stay a virgin." Mebuki nearly yelled out in a whisper of a voice.

Sakura nearly did a spit take if only she had water in her mouth, but all she could do was look at her mother like a fish out of water."Mom I'm not a vi-vergin, I haven't been for a few years now." Sakura almost died from the look her mother gave her, you now the look the one that says oh you're so freaking dead.

"What did you just say?" Both Mebuki and Kakashi yelled out at the same time.

"I'm not a virgin, I lost it to Shino a while ago. I'm digging my own grave here." Sakura whispered the last part not thinking anyone heard her, oh but was she wrong.

"You bet your ass you are." Both people snarled out again Kakashi growling in anger.

Kakashi darted out of the room fuming about killing that bug bastard, you could her the roar of the car's engine and Sakura paled oh no were her only thoughts. She ran for her phone and dialed the only number she knew by heart,it rang not once not twice but three times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"Shino answered in his normal deep calming tone of voice._

"Run Kakashi found out that you and I slept together, he's on his way now!" Sakura yelled out, making the bug man freeze at her words.

_"Shit, Zatanna we need to run like bats out of hell." Shino sighed and you could hear the zipping of pants and or shirt, this made Sakura giggle._

"Did I interrupt something?" She nearly fell over as she heard him sigh again more frustrated than before.

_"Yes, yes you did damn you for tell him now."He snorted out in anger._

_"Shino honey I can't find my bra have you seen it, I thought you through it on the chair?Oh there it is found it on the fan." Sakura could hear Zatanna giggle and slap a hand away, well at least that's what she hoped was slapped away._

_"Zatanna come on I don't want to be stuck here when her person shows up, I really don't want a black eye and I think you might miss a certain appendage if it went missing?" Shino snapped out making the women rush around Sakura vaguely heard a gun holster being put on, the thought oh yeah she's a cop._

"So things are going well with you two I take it?" Sakura smirked still ignoring her mothers banter.

_"We are doing great Sakura-san thanks for asking, we have our moments but he loves me so I'm very happy."Zatanna said putting her two cents into the conversation Shino just laughed and Sakura smirked._

_"Yes we are doing very well actually I asked her to marry me last night, that s how well we are doing have you set a date for yours yet?" Shino smirked over the phone even Sakura could see that in her mind's eye that he was smirking._

"Yes actually we have it's this year in spring just a few months away." This smug answer made her mother's mouth stop and Shino just clapped in a sarcastic fashion.

_"Finally I tell you its been a long time coming damn it. Oh shit we need to leave go out the window NOW! Talk to you later Sakura well if I live." Shino was heard opening the window and then you could hear Kakashi banging on the door, then the phone cut off and Sakura just sighed._

"Shit, he got to them fast." She sighed out only to be met with her mothers stern glare this made her yelp and slam against the wall.

"Sakura Haruno you better explain yourself to me right now!" Yelled her red-faced mother.

"I-Well you see Shino and I had dated for a long while and well one thing lead to another and well you know, sex and all that good stuff that comes with it? Hehehe...I love you."Sakura tried and failed you could hear the loud slap that hit her face threw out the house, making Sakura hit the wall a bit harder than her mother wanted.

"You weren't supposed to have sex tell you were married, I mean I understand that you loved him then but look it didn't even work out what would have happened if you got pregnant?Sakura did you even use that brain of yours or was it on vacation? I mean really I thought I taught you better than that?" Mebuki sighed and shook her head as she walked out the door, only to be stopped with a laugh.

"You thought you taught me better sorry but I find this funny, I understand you being mad at me for the sex thing. But you actually thought you could pull that mom shit on me, and not have me fight you back on it? Mom I was out of your house because of what dad the love of god mom I love you but if you ever hit me again, so help me god I will never speak to you again. Just like I don't talk to dad, I love you so much mom and nothing you say or do will change that just like dad. I can't have you doing this I'm an adult now and if you wanted to worry about anything, maybe you should worry about your marriage to dad. I had made up my mind back then I choose Shino over Kakashi thinking it was the right thing to do, not just for me but for the family and yes I lost my virginity to someone I loved. I love you mom but I'm done talking about this I need to go save a friend, from my future husband and the father of my future children." Sakura almost winded from her rant walked into her closet threw on a bright red shirt, almost like a dress and exited the room ignoring her mother completely.

Sakura and Kakashi owned several cars and a motor bike, Sleek red and blacks with a hint of blue thrown into the mix. Sakura loved that bike it was amazing to ride on and she was going to use it, she hopped on the bike turned the key the engain hummed making her smile.

"I love you my bike." She smiled down at it almost petting the thing, but got serious as she backed up and zoomed out onto the road.

It to Sakura a good ten minutes to find her lover and her ex in a bit of a well, they were covered in mud and grass from all the fighting. You could see Zatanna root her man on, this made sakurs eyebrows rise but she just smirked the girl loved a sweaty man.

"Hey Zatanna, how long have they been in the puddle of mud?" Sakura had parked the bike and walked over as if this was normal, she stood next to the very turned on women.

"Look at my man Sakura he's putting up such a fight, whats Kakashi's gig anyway?" Zatanna's eyes landed on me she stood taller than Sakura, he hair flowed longer and fuller. That along with her chest size made Sakura a bit shy around her, she was so perfect in every way she saw why Shino liked her. Well other than the fact that the women was a saint when it came to the bug thing, and she even managed to bring out Shino's bad boy side. Meaning Shino was now one of the top bug guys in the CSI at her work, also meaning they worked together all the time.

"I was caught telling my mother that Shino was my first." Zatanna looked at Sakura and started to laugh hard, she patted Sakura on the back and nodded her understanding.

"I get you girl he's great in the sack, the things that man can do with his tongue its like a god." She laughed and smiled at Sakura making her think of how she was like a sister they had become, so close that Sakura even made her a bride maid for the wedding.

"So you knew?" Sakura laughed.

"I found out the second I started to get serious with him, I wanted to make sure he was over his feelings for you." She smiled and we laughed this made both men look up from their struggle on the ground in confusion.

"What are you two laughing about?" Both men locked eyes with them, a devilish smirk came to our faces as theirs paled.

"Oh we were just comparing somethings, like whose tongue is better." Zatanna said with an evil smirk on her face, both boys just looked at each other and pushed off standing up real fast before our talk got to far.

"Zatanna I think we should um-leave these to to their own devices." Shino gulped and you could see him sweating from his fight with kakashi, but also the cold sweat he got from him as he glared.

"Oh fine but really Kakashi shouldn't be mad at you or Sakura, you guys were young and for god sake they are getting married." Zatanna snapped out in her almost big sister voice, making Kakashi shrink in his anger she had a point and he knew that.

Shino walked up to Zatanna who stood at least a half an inch taller than him, and smiled at her he leaned into kiss her only to be stopped by a hand to the face.

"What was that for?" He whimpered out.

"Your dirty you dirty boy need a shower and you're not messing up my clothes and clean body, so into the shower with you before we have to go to work."She pushed him up the stairs to the apartment they shared, only using her pointer finger to direct him to their place.

"Soooo...What now?" Sakura turned to Kakashi and smiled shyly at him trying to keep him from being angry.

"We need to talk about what happened with you and Shino."Kakashi sighed out rubbing his temples his mask no longer in place, most likely from Shino trying to win with a dirty move.

"Fine Kakashi if you want to we can but not here, I refuse to talk to you out side of his apartment." Sakura huffed angry that he wouldn't drop it, he must have notice this cause when he looked up Sakura was on the bike tears in her eyes as she speed off to the house.

Sakura didn't go to the house she drove right on past it the day had turned to-night with the setting of the sun, they had only been back from Naruto and Ino's wedding for a day and they had fought. Sakura sighed as she pulled up to a stop sign she looked around the street making sure no one was coming, as she pulled out a car came barreling down the road Sakura dodged it. But ended up spinning out and hitting a wall, she wasnt hurt to bad but the bike was the front of the bike was smashed. She sighed out in anger ash the person who almost hit her ran to her, Sakura could believe who the person was and nearly punched him.

"SASUKE YOU ASS WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Sakura yelled out standing up and almost slamming him into the wall, when she noticed the person who ran along side him.

"Shit look who you almost hit you fucking moron, god I let you drive just this once and this is what you do stupid." This person had white hair almost red eyes looked rather sadistic in a way, his black and red suit set off his satan look sending shivers down her spin.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered almost in shame.

"Dude who is this bitch?" The white-haired man snapped out, making Sasuke twitch.

"Would you watch the language Hidan god your vile."Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke what the hell why did you try to run me over? Or is this one of your attempts at getting me again?" Sakura said as she reached into her back pocket for her mace she carried every where now.

"No it's not god women can be so stupid sometimes, it was a random event Sakura I was driving when this dick tried to depants me." He snapped out only to trail off after realizing what he had just let slip.

"So your gay?" Sakura nearly fell over laughing at the thought, I mean really he did try to rape her god know's how many times right?

"No." He said his reply way to fast and he knew it.

"Well this is new, so how long have you two...oh I don't know been together?" Sakura laughed out trying very hard not to feel a bit of a chile, the guy looked well he looked like freaking vampire.

"We aren't your misunderstanding this damn it, see what happens when you do shit like this." Sasuke nearly snarled out with a deep growl, the man called Hidan just laughed.

"He's dating my sister I was fucking with him that's all, he hates it when my gay ass tries to get his straight ass." He laughed out as he played with his necklace.

"Oh well you guys owe me a bike and a ride home, or you can take me to the nearest hotel and leave me there your choice?" Sakura questioned them looking back and forth for an answer.

"What are you doing all the way out this way Sakura answer that first and I will take you were ever you want to go?" Sasuke said in his normal bored tone.

"I didn't want to talk to Kakashi about something just yet he's being a dick so I'm taking a breather." Sakura said calmly making both men look at her in a confused manner, this made her sigh out in anger.

"Okay why?" Sasuke replied.

"Why what?" She grunted out.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Hidan said in a surprising concerned tone.

"Because he found out I'm not a virgin okay." Sakura huffed out throwing her hands in the air as she gave up.

Sasuke's jaw went slack and nearly hit the floor, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always thought that she was innocent all this time, that he was the one who would have gotten to her first. But that was just a dream he found the one he truly wanted, even though this news was pissing him off he just shrugged it off.

"So bitch in red why not talk to him about it?" Hidan not so nicely said to her.

"Because it's all in the past we are getting married now, I can't believe he would be pissed because of the past. Men your all stupid you know that, your all just stupid and go for what you want Ahhhhh! Jerks your all jerks!" Sakura yelled out she was huffing now not really able to catch her breath, this had both men before her looking ashamed even if they hadn't done anything well recently.

"Sakura?" A husky voice that sent Sakura's system on the edge.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me, you have my father with you?" Sakura snapped out at the men before her as her father stepped into the line of sight.

"Sakura? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked softly if not a bit shy.

"No!No!NOOO! I'm tired I need a break I cant do this anymore everyone just needs to leave me the hell alone!" She yelled out but it was like the world hated her or something, cause as she got done yelling her mother drove up alone with Kakashi and Shino. This just made Sakura want to run and run far away, she was done over cooked in her mind and she couldn't take anymore.

Sakura quickly snatched Sasukes keys ran for his car ignoring the yells as she turned the key, and drove away as fast as she could she need to run away it had become too much. Fate was teasing her letting her be happy for a small moment in time, then it was going to rip all of it away from her. She ran stop signs and red lights driving on instinct the whole way, she had no clue where she was going she just knew she needed to keep going.

By the time she had stopped Sakura was to her surprise she had driven to a spot of the wedding, the stage had yet to be cleaned up for it was being used for another wedding she guessed. She stepped out of the car and walked around for a few moments, just looking around thinking of the happy moments they had right here not to long she heard an engine just one this time, a car door opened and shut after the engine was cut heard foot steps walking calmly towards her, as if nothing had happened those arms that she knew and loved embraced her.

"I'm sorry so sorry Sakura I shouldn't have been so mad, I know you two had dated I should have realized it sooner. It was just too much to hear, first off Sasuke to my horror kidnapped you. Then you went missing and I guess I just haven't been able to get over the Shino thing, I know he's a good friend now but he took you from me. I love you Sakura it just hurt to know that I wasn't the first to love you, and to love you the way you deserved to be loved." Kakashi's voice was rough and tight it sounded almost as if he was holding back tears.

"I love you to Kakashi but you will be my first, you're going to be my husband my one and only. Your going to get that first kiss when we say our I do's, you're going to be the first to make love to me on our honey moon. The only one that gets me every night tell the end of time Kakashi, you're going to be the one I have children with the one I love the one I've always you get that your going to be with me and have been with me my whole life, I love you so much my past will remain just that the past you are my future." Sakura cried out her voice braking as she turned to see his face, she smiled when she saw it uncovered just how she liked it.

"I love you blossom." Kakashi smiled down at her hugging her close to him.

"And I love you Kashi." She whispered hugging him tightly to her not wanting to lose the warmth of his body.

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered cupping her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting her face up and planting a kiss on her soft pink lips.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but only turned out to be a few minutes having to pull away for air, Sakura gasped as he moved back in and kissed her once more. This time it was filled with all his love she had never felt him kiss her like this, soft and warm it filled her heart to the brim with love.

"Kakashi?" Sakura yelped out as he picked her up bridle and walked to a darkened underpass of a bridge that was near were the dance floor was, she looked to him and knew what he was doing in the second she saw his eyes. Lust was there he was going to have her, and she was going to have him they would finally become one. She was willing and ready for him to be hers, and he was ready and willing to have her as his.

A/N: So what will happen in the next chapter oh it will be out soon enough, sorry this one took me so long, I needed to add some ending stuff. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing on my story I now I left you off on a cliff. I'm mean like that but I promise next chapter will be great, plus its the last one for this story. Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto, but if I did shirtless and no mask on Kakashi...Yummy image right?

Warning the one you've all been waiting for there will be lemon of drum roll please Sakura and Kakashi...Oh please enjoy.

Well my dear readers this is my last chapter of Kakashi's way its been fun, I loved reading all the reviews I got. Even the once the kinda hurt they helped me tweak this into the best I could make it, I thank all of my fans and I hope with my next fic I have just as many amazing readers. Please read and review thank you all so much and enjoy.

I am so sad that this is my last chapter of this story I really hope you all enjoy it, and may all of you find love the kinda love that lasts forever.

Chapter 20 T_T.

The moon was high in the night sky making Kakashi's skin shimmer, he hovered over Sakura's face his fingers trailing softly over her lips. He had longed to touch them kiss them his mask gone and Sakura could see the quiver his bottom lip did, her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked his lower lip. His hold on her grew tighter as he leaned down they both wanted this, this was the right time the right place for them to become one.

Sakura's breathing became heavy with quick intakes as Kakashi's lips lowered onto hers, warmth spread threw her body when his lips finally connected with hers. This sent shivers down her spine wave after wave of hot flashes were ever he touched her skin, it burned almost to a painful amount she gasped as he tweaked one of her clothed nipples.

"Kashi?" Sakura felt him stop for a moment becoming confused she opened her eyes, only to find he wasn't there this confused her further.A few moments later he had returned with a blanket and pillow, he smiled at her and she got why he had taken off.

"Thought you would like some comfort if at all possible, I was planning a picnic for us tomorrow but now's a good enough time." He smiled as he placed all the things down laying right next to her, he smiled as he held her hand in his kissing each of her knuckles.

He rolled onto his side looking at her the moon light had hit her face and was making her glow, she looked like an angel his pink haired angel he placed light kisses to her lips. He could hear the moans from the women he loved, taking this as the okay to keep going he started to unzip her dress shirt. She bit back a groan at the slow pace he was going at, she wanted him to take her now she was ready for him. Her hands snaked their way up to her zipper and his hands, she yanked the zipper down fast almost ripping the shirt at the end. Kakashi just chuckled but soon stopped as he noticed how the light from the moon shone on her pale skin, she was flawless other than the matching scare that he knew connected them.

"Your so beautiful Sakura I wish you could see what I see, you would never doubt your beauty." He cooed at her making the women before him turn ten shades of red.

He rolled over laying on top of her now his hips ground into hers making his hardened erection press against her moist folds, she bit her lower lip making Kakashi groan leaning forward to capture those lips for himself. Kakashi sighed in relief as he felt Sakura move under him to press her self closer, she wanted the contact the heat was intense and she craved it. Kakashi's skin was on fire as her hands traced every curve in his muscles, they tickled a bit when she did his abes but he bit that laugh back.

"Hmmhmm, Sakura." Her hands had trailed down to the bottom of his shirt lifting it up and with his help yanked it over his head, now shirtless he shivered from the cold air but ignored that. He would be warm soon enough with his lover helping him, Sakura took her hands and slid them down his back digging her nails in as he ground into her once again. Earning him a muffled moan from the women under him, his hands practically ripped off her bra throwing it to the side.

He gulped her chest had gained in size since the last time he saw her naked, yes they had lived together now for a year almost but she had avoided him until now. He smiled when her face turned a nice shade of pink, he just soaked up the site before him taking in her hardened nipples. Pink and plump he wanted to tastes them so he did he kissed down her jaw, sucked on her neck were her pulse was and continued on kissing. He stopped just before the nipple, licking the plump mounds before his tongue took in the pink bud, Sakura's body arched into him pulling his head closer to her chest.

Kakashi swirled his tongue around the pink bud in his mouth, earning him a throaty moan he smirked knowing full well what he was about to do. His left hand lowered from its place on her right breast, sliding down her right side he gulped as his hand-made its way to her pants. He slowly so she would notice took them off of her, it was easy seeing as she was damn near floating off the ground. He had also removed his pants at this point they were now both clad in their birthday suits, he smirked as he rubbed his bare erection on her moist folds.

It amazed Kakashi at how wet she already was he had only touched her so much, and licked,teased just the one nipple he smirked at her gasp she must have noticed they weren't clothed anymore. He pressed into her again hitting her bundle of nerves as he did this it sent waves of pleasure threw out her body, making her convulse her muscles tightened up almost painfully so. Kakashi kept rubbing his hardened member between her wet lips making her pants, and moan loud she kept calling his name this drove him a bit crazy he was about to snap.

Sakura's screams of pleasure sent him over the edge as she came just from him rubbing his member on her bundle of nerves, he placed himself at her opening but looked into her eyes before he did anything further. He wanted her okay on this he was snapping braking apart under her gaze, she nodded her okay on this biting her bottom lip in that oh so sexy way. He was done for he dove in to her warmth, savoring every second of it the tight moist heat drove him farther over the edge. He started to move pull almost all the way out to the tip of his erection, but before he left her he pushed back in hard and fast. This sent waves of heat to Sakura's lower stomach she could feel that all to familiar coil, she wanted her release but was loving the way Kakashi was making love to her.

"Kashi...Ahh." Kakashi had hit the spot sending Sakura in a fit of shaking every pound he made into her, hitting that one spot over and over again Sakura's head fell back to the pillow she bit her lower lip. Kakashi was close to losing it he leaned forward and with the hand he wasnt using to hold himself up with, cupped Sakura's face he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Sakura?" She looked at him his eyes sparkled with lust but it had the underline look of love, it hit her then what he was asking of her she just nodded she was ready.

Kakashi kissed her sweetly one last time before he picked up her hips, he started to thrust harder,faster and deeper into her earning him loud throaty moans. He pumped four more times long powerful thrust sending Sakura over the edge, she came just as he did sending them both into a white haze of pleasure.

Kakashi still held Sakura's hips in his hands leaving light bruises behind, Sakura panted a bit before she had caught up. She looked at him her eyes filled with love as she pulled him down for a kiss, he smiled at her they had finally become one she was finally his. He was only hers this was the moment he had waited for all those years, and the moment she had waited for they never had to hide their love for one another again.

"Sakura when are we getting married?" He moaned out as he pulled himself out of her warmth.

"March 20th sound good to you?" Sakura panted out still trying in vain to catch her breath.

"So soon?" Kakashi asked looking into her green poles that showed him so much love he could drowned in them.

"Yes." she stated calmly.

"Okay then." He smiled at her and laughed a bit.

"Whats so funny." Sakura raised her pink eyebrow in question.

"We had sex outside under a bridge in the moon light, it reminds me of this page from my Icha Icha book." He laughed out this making Sakura blush he had pointed this page out to her a few months back, it was also something she helped Jirayia come up with.

"Shut up Kashi, and kiss me." Sakura smirked a devilish smirk before he could kiss her she darted towards the water, yeah it was cold but she didn't go in it not yet that is.

"What are you doing, Sakura you give me that book right now." Kakashi's head snapped up and he not so smoothly got up to his feet, almost falling face first into the dirt when he ran to her.

She dodged him when he came at her this made him flip and slid on the wet ground falling on his butt, into the freezing cold water she smiled as she heard him yelp out in shock."Evil your just evil Sakura, put that damn book down and help me out of here." He snapped but on the inside he was smirking he wanted her to get close oh this was going to be good.

Sakura knew what he was planning but was going to let him have his fun,"Fine hold on." She told him putting the book down on the pile of clothes he had, she walked slowly to him not wanting to get to we but knew she would be soaked. She reached him a few seconds later holding out her hand, he reached his out and grabbed hers she saw the smirk on his face and knew right away this was going to be cold. With that in mind she closed her eyes waiting for it to come only to gasp as a pair of wet cold lips kissed her hand, she cracked her eyes opened only to see him smile at her.

"Come on get in." He said with a soft smile she just nodded her head walked slowly into the water, she gasped as the water hit her thighs. Kakashi came up behind her and held her close to his wet chest, this sent shivers down her spin and not from the cold water.

"You look amazing in night Sakura." He turned her around holding her at arm's length, gaining a whimper from the loss of warmth.

"Liar." She blushed turning her head away from him.

"Oh but you are, I love you Sakura more than words can say." He smiled down at her cupping her head in his hands and making her look at him in the eyes.

"Your really think so?" Sakura's voice shy and in a whisper asked him this.

"Sakura I looked for you for a year and even before that I was looking for you, I loved you so much that I let you grow up without me there.I wanted you to become the amazing women you are today by yourself, I love you and no matter how far apart we are or who is trying to take you from me. I will never stop loving you and I will never stop thinking of how beautiful you 'er strong, loving, sensitive, sexy and so many more things that I can't even fathom to name off, I would be stupid to not love you for you."Kakashi smiled down at her and she blushed the cold no longer bothering her, she smiled and kissed him a sweet kiss soft loving kiss.

Sakura began to shake and hissed as the cold wind blew at them, Kakashi thinking it was time for them to get out picked her up and carried her to the blanket. He helped her with her clothes and she with his, Kakashi drapped the blanket over her body picking her up once more. They walked back to the car but before they could unlock it and leave, every one they had left in the dust found them her mother sprang from the car she was driving around. Her father alone with the one named Hidan and Sasuke popped out of their car, all walking over to them even Shino and Zatanna were there in their police car. This got every ones attention as they walked up to the group to talk, every one froze not fully knowing why.

"Hey guys did anyone see two naked people here?" Zatanna asked looking around at the group all of which had a confused look plastered on.

"We got a call from someone who was out here crossing the bridge not to far from here they could here people, well having sex and well that's not allowed so we got called."Shino looked the group over then his eyes fell on Sakura and Kakashi and the blanket, he smirked at them knowing full well that it was them now.

"Hey Zatanna I think we should go check out the bridge make sure the sex crazed teens left, I would hate for every one here to see two naked people it would be so embarrassing." Shino smiled at her motioned with his eyes to Sakura and the maskless Kakashi.

"Shit...I mean yeah let's go, oh Sakura call me later I would love to talk about the wedding."Zatanna winked and walked off with Shino towards the bridge thankfully they had grabbed everything even her ripped bra.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice making the girl cringe.

"Why?" She shot back her voice laced with venom.

"Please." He begged.

"Fine." Sakura slipped away as Kakashi was jumped by Sakura' parents.

"Sakura I want to say how sorry I am for everything I did to you, after Itachi took over the company and we got back from America. He put me into an anger management group and I had to do therapy, it's helped out a lot I found out how messed up I was and how much help I really needed. I have always wanted to say how sorry I was to you I should never have done that to you, or my brother if there is ever anything and I mean anything you need please call and I will be happy to help." Sasuke finished again saying sorry, Sakura looked at him with wide eyes but if there was ever anything Naruto had taught her over the years its to live and let go. The past was the past and if he was getting the help he needed then she was going to forgive, who knows maybe in time they can become friends even if it was a long shot.

"So your going to be getting married?" Sakura smiled at him a real smile not a fake one or a pissed off one but a real smile, this eased his mind she smiled at him this made his day well night.

"Yes I will have to send you and Kakashi an invite, if I may ask can I please receive one from you for your wedding?" He nervously asked his eyes darting all over the place.

"Yeah I think I can do that, and I would love to come to yours well I need to get back before I don't have a groom anymore." Sakura smirked and Sasuke laughed yup this would work.

Fifteen annoying minutes later Sakura and Kakashi were back on the road to the house, the bike on the top of the car Sauskes car had been returned to him Hidan. She smiled knowing that it was going to be a good life from now on, they made it home in record time they slammed the car doors shut and entered their home. To their horror they had forgotten about Blossom and Akamaru, they had been going at it since before they had left Kiba sat in a puddle of tears fear his death. Sakura smirked this was going to be fun and Kakashi just let her at it.

"KIBA YOU-" She stopped and smirked the boy huddled into a corner and whimpered waiting for the hit to come, "you know your going to have to help take care of the puppies right?" Sakura smiled down at him, he looked up at her his eyes wide and blood-shot he nodded his head in understanding.

"So they've just been at it this whole time?" Kakashi asked a bit jealous he wished he could keep going with his Blossom.

"Yeah I even tried to rope him up but he bite through the ropes and jumped the fence, then I tried locking him in the house and he broke the door. Not to mention He bits HARD!" He yelled out holding up his arm were teeth marks had been left but he wasnt bleeding, his dog loved him and just wanted what he wanted so he was getting it.

"Its fine why don't you just leave them alone, go and lay down put some ice on that and we will talk more in the afternoon." Sakura said in a calm voice as she watched the two wolf's go at it again.

"Damn how many times does that make?" Kakashi huffed out.

"Your really want to know?" Kiba asked gritting his teeth, he was a bit jealous too.

"Yup." Kakashi and Sakura said at the same time.

"This would make fourteen times." He groaned out.

"Damn."Kakashi, Sakura and Kiba all said this at once as the wolf's once again went at it, after just finishing again.

"Make that fifteen." Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes now it was just ridiculous.

"Well goodnight Kiba we are off to bed, like I said just leave them be they will tire out after all this is their first time." Sakura smirked at Kakashi, his eyes widened but before he could reply Sakura had darted into the house leaving behind a jaw dropped Kakashi.

"Night." He said in a rushed voice to Kiba.

"Night." Kiba replied leaving the two dogs and the two lovers to themselves.

Three months later...and some puppy training to.

Every one was gathered at what would be known as the most beautiful place you could ever image, they sat in the middle of a cherry blossom tree field the wind was lightly blowing. Making everyone smell the sweet scent that was the blossom, there in his dark navy blue tux stood Kakashi looking nervous as hell. To his left stood Naruto, Iruka, Toya and to everyone's surprise Itachi and Sasuke, they had all become very close over the past few months. This was a good day the sun was setting the candles had been lite, and Sakura was glowing as she walked down the aisle. Her custom-made Sakura blossom dress floated in the wind it almost looked like feathers, or wings she looked angelic as the sun set shined on her making her glow even more.

Kakashi gulped he had never been this nervous before, not just because of the wedding but because of the future after the wedding. He smiled as she finally reached him taking his hand in hers, the priest started the ceremony it took them about thirty minutes to finally say those little words they have been wanting to say for so long.

"Kakashi do you take Sakura to be your wife to love and to hold in sickness and in health tell death do you part?" The priest asked him in a deep calm voice.

"I do." Kakashi said as he slipped the wedding band on Sakuras finger.

"Sakura do you take Kakashi to be your husband to love and to hold in sickness and in health tell death do you part?" He looked to her a smile on his face.

"I do." Sakura blushed as she put the ring on his finger and smiled at him.

"Well with all this done I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said with a smile clapping his book shut.

Sakura leaned in for just a simple peck on the lips but got the best kiss she had ever gotten, Kakashi spun her around dipped her low and planted a passion filled kiss on her lips. The whole room hooted and howled while clapping loudly, Kakashi finally let her up and smiled at looked around at all the people they loved and cared for, so many people had come to watch them get married they smiled and walked down the aisle. They left to the place the reception was going to be held, it was the same place they had made love for the first time. Every one smiled at the cherry blossom colored theme, the floor was sprinkled with petals from the blossoms.

The sun had gone down so everything was lite up with twinkle lights, or candles with torches around the dance floor. Almost like Ino's and Naruto's wedding but a bit different.

"I would like to announce for the first time in front of their families, here they are Kakashi and Sakura Hatake." Every one clapped as the two made it to the dance floor, the music started and they swayed to it. Kakashi couldn't see the faces around him all he could see was his amazing wife, his wife he would never get tired of saying that.

"I love you blossom." Kakashi whispered in her ear his breath tickling her the way she liked it.

"And I love you Kashi-kun." Sakura smiled at him and accepted that the pet name he gave her so long ago was his and his alone for her.

They danced for most of the night everyone had started to say their goodbyes, taking off and going home or driving to the hotels they were staying at. Sakura didnt care though she had said her goodbyes and kept dancing with her husband, they stayed like this for a few more hours at least until the sun started to come up. They walked back the limo that was waiting for them, taking the limo they went off to the airport and started their honeymoon.

(Five years later, along with eight puppies and a new house with a huge yard.)

Sakura walked into the living room there on the couch laying in all his handsome glory, was Kakashi but that isn't all that made Sakura smile there on his chest lay their daughter. The newest addition to the family Yuri named after the hard snow fall, on the night she was born they almost didn't make it to the hospital.

"Mommy?" Sakura turned to see her oldest son of five years, smiling at her a glint in his eyes that she knew well.

"You want to go and play with the other kids don't you?" Her son nodded his head she smiled down at him he looked almost like his father, with a few differences like his hair was a silver pink and his eyes were a forest green a deeper shade than hers.

"Okay Sakumo, but wait for me mommy needs to go and talk to Zatanna, Ino and Hinata. The three of them all have things they want to tell me, those girls are so troublesome sometimes oh shoot that reminds me Shika and tem want to talk to me to." With a sigh she kissed the love of her life on his lips, and kissed her daughter on the head as she walked out with their son.

Over at the residence of Ino and Naruto which was just a short walk all of them had found a big plot of land, and agreed to buy it and build their own homes it being safer for kids and just to keep them all close together. Sakura and Sakumo walked through the front door hearing screams coming from the children already here, Ino and Naruto had adopted their first child who was the same age as Sakumo. He darted off for his friend laughing as he ran into the boy, his name was Minato after Narutos father.

"Sakumo come up to my room I just got this cool new game." Minato dragged the boy off to the upstairs leaving Sakura laughing at this.

"Sakura oh thank god you made it." Ino sighed with relief.

"Okay yes I'm here so whats up Ino?"Sakura said in a rushed tone as Ino dragged her into the room with the other girls. It wasnt just Ino, Zatanna and Hinata it was Temari too. All her girls were here so this made her worry a bit more than before, she was about to say something when a hand shot up.

"Sakura we called you here to tell you...That all of us are pregnant!" Ino shouted in joy at Sakura who's jaw hit the ground, not for the fact that they were all pregnant but for the off-chance that she was to.

"I-Um guys I'm also pregnant." Sakura choked out with a blush on her face.

"WHAT!?"All the women in the room yelled out.

"Yeah we just found out I'm six weeks along now." Sakura shyly said.

"SO ARE WE!"All the girls once again said at the same time.

"You guys are?" Sakura asked her jaw dropping almost to the ground.

"Well didn't you just have a kid Sakura like what four months ago?" Zatanna asked a bit confused she was there she knew they did so why is it that she's pregnant again?

"Well he wanted more and the doctor said it was cool to go again so here I am a month in a half along." She smiled and laughed at all the faces she was getting.

"Well here you are look its your mommy."Kakashi said as he leaned down and kissed Sakura on the cheek, earning him a blush and a gasp as the baby landed in her lap.

"She missed you so here we are." He smiled at her and sat down."So what are we all talking about?" He asked looking around the room as most the men entered the room asking the same girls just smirked well now or never.

"We are all expecting." All the women in the room said at once well with the exception of Sakura, Kakashi already new.

"WHAT REALLY!?" Every man in the house started to either yell or pass out from joy or fear, but either way Naruto darted to Ino and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much,Minato come down stairs for a minute!" Naruto yelled for his son, and in ran Minato and Sakumo both red-faced from the run.

"Yes dad?" His son asked.

"Your going to be a big brother you up for that?" He bluntly stated to his son.

"Yes, I get to be just like you Sakumo." He hugged his friend and they darted up stairs planning out how they would help their siblings.

For the rest of the afternoon the adults talked about everything and anything they could, catching up on life and work Shino had brought up how Zatanna would last five-minute without work. But got told that being a mother is a full-time job and that it's a better job to do since she can be around the baby all the time, Shino pouted but dealt with it he would be helping her raise a baby their baby.

Sakura and Kakashi walked their two children back home after a full afternoon of talk and play, the kids had passed out after they had dinner at Naruto and Ino's place well Sakumo that is. Sakura smiled up at the sky thinking back on her life, she laced her finger with Kakashi's and smiled.

"I love you Kakashi, more and more everyday." Sakura whispered out kissing his cheek as they walked on.

"I love you to Sakura, more and more everyday." Kakashi whispered back kissing her on the lips.

It had been a long road and worth the wait as the two made it home and were greeted by their wolf pack, they smiled it was a crazy world they lived in but it was theirs and they wouldn't change it for the world.

**True Love - Helen Steiner Rice**

True love is a sacred flame

That burns eternally,

And none can dim its special glow

Or change its destiny.

True love speaks in tender tones

And hears with gentle ear,

True love gives with open heart

And true love conquers fear.

True love makes no harsh demands

It neither rules nor binds,

And true love holds with gentle hands

The hearts that it entwine's.

The End.

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me through out this all of you find true love the love that lasts for all time, thank you all so much please reviews are always welcome. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing I loved writing this story, all the reviews made me so happy through this thank you.


End file.
